El poder del amor
by naiara moon
Summary: La historia se desarolla después de dos años de la pelea contra sailor galaxia. Darien y Serena tendrán que luchar por su amor pues tendrán muchos problemas.. y casi todos causados por los celos y la desconfianza o por terceras personas... También aparecerá un poderoso enemigo que ellos no podrán ver.
1. introducción

Primero que nada decirles que sailor moon no me pertenece que le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia, es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste esta historia se basara despues de dos años de la pelea contra sailor galaxia. después de dos años de paz habera algunos cambios y tambien apareceran mas personajes ,Serena y darien siguen juntos pero tendrán muchos contratiempos ya veremos a lo largo de la historia Serena perdio un poco la confianza con algunas de sus amigas pues se enterara de un par de cosas que veremos en los primeros capitulos. El sueño de todas es no volver luchar pero durara mucho la tranquilidad?

ya pasaron dos años desde la última batalla contra sailor galaxia después de dos años de paz las chicas terminaron sus estudios para sorpresa de todos mina y serena terminaron el último año de preparatoria sin tener que ir a los extraordinarios. cada una entrara en distintas universidades excepto mina y rei que estudiaran en la misma universidad.

amy:estudiara medicina en una de las mejores universidades de japón, sigue siendo la misma chica estudiosa y algo reservada.

rei:estudiara canto y interpretación en la universidad mas importante de tokio cuando tiene libre le ayuda a su abuelo o lo pasa con algunas de sus amigas le sigue gustando fastidiar a serena y a veces a mina.

Lita:estudiara gastronomía en la universidad de Tokio. No cambio mucho después de dos años,aun no encontró novio todos le siguen pareciendo al chico que le rompió el corazón.

mina:estudiara en la misma universidad que rei,después de dos años la verdad no cambio mucho,aun le sigue gustando perseguir a chicos guapos.

serena:estudiara ciencias políticas en la universidad que esta en las afueras de tokio, su actitud cambio un poco con las chicas excepto con mina pero su actitud cambio tambien un poco con darien sigue siendo la misma chica divertida y sincera .Desde la última batalla a madurado un poco pero hai costumbres que nunca va a perder. Ama a darien pero hai cosas que no puede entender,no entiende porque darien la trata como una niña y a veces no le hace ni caso.

Darien:terminó sus estudios de medicina y hace dos semanas encontró un trabajo en el hospital central de tokio. Ama a serena pero es muy reservado con ella y a veces pasa de ella poniendose a leer un libro para el serena sigue siendo una niña de 14 años a la que tiene que proteger esa actitud le traera algunos problemas pues serena se convirtió en una chica muy guapa por lo que tiene muchos chicos detrás de ella poniendo a darien celoso.


	2. lo que paso

En la casa de serena:

- -serena que haces le pregunta luna.

-me estoy preparando hoy es el día en que me dan las notas para saber si fui admitida en la universidad.

-vas con las chicas-le preguntó luna.

-no luna, dice un poco triste voy con molly en media hora quede con ella de verme en mi casa

-serena te puedo hacer una pregunta que fue lo que pasó con las chicas parece que a veces no quieres verlas excepto de mina-le pregunto luna.

-serena baja la cabeza un poco triste

-que te pasa sere

-lo que pasa luna a ti no te lo puedo ocultar siempre estuviste conmigo te voy contar lo de las chicas pero tambien de darien hace unos meses

flashback:

serena salia de la preparatoria muy feliz,le acababan de dar sus notas y habia aprobado todo,y busco a sus amigas para reunirse con ellas pero cuando las encontró se escondió para saber de que hablaban y se dio cuenta que hablaban de ella y quiso escuchar.

rei:no puedo creer que la tonta de serena aprobara me parece imposible que esa niña despistada,glotona y tonta y que su sueño es casarse con darien aprobara.

amy:ami tambien me parece increible que serena aprobara,si cuando nos reuniamos en el templo solo leia tus historietas o comia la comida que traia lita.

lita:eso es cierto es lo unico que hacia cuando nos reuniamos pero a lo mejor en casa estudiaba,o le ayudaba darien.

rei:eso es imposible lita

mina:ya dejen de criticar por lo menos podian estar felices por nosotras que aprobamos,debes de criticarla podian estar contentas por serena porque yo lo estoy.

rei:ya callate mina!tu y serena son iguales

amy:ya basta! todas somos amigas,pasemos de todo serena es nuestra amiga verdad.

lita y mina:si amy

mina:amy pero eso preguntaselo a rei por que ella parece que la odia.

rei:no la odio tonta

mina:yo diria lo contrario

rei:ya dejenme en paz me voy y para tu información mina sere es mi amiga pero es lo que pienso de alguien que anda en las nubes.

yo no podia mas y me fui corriendo no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar,me fui al parque número 10 y empeze a llorar

fin de flasback:

-no puedo creer lo que me dices serena

-pues es la verdad luna siguen siendo mis amigas y me reuno con ellas pero perdi la confianza en lita,amy y sobretodo en rei porque amigas como ella para que necesito enemigos.

-tienes razón serena pero la que mas se paso fue rei

-ya lo se luna-aun nos queda un poquito para que llege molly quieres que te cuente lo que pasó con darien.

-como tu quieres sere.

-paso el mismo día que escuche a las chicas hablar de mi.

flasback:

tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar no podia creer lo que me había pasado,iba caminando cuando vi a darien con andrew estaban llegando al crown center y los escuche me escondi igual como hice con las chicas para saber de que hablaban

andrew:darien que tal te va con serena?

darien:muy bien andrew la amo.

andrew:hoy le dan sus notas de la preparatoria

darien:si como sabes tu eso eh!

andrew:tranquilo amigo no te pongas celoso jeje el otro dia vinieron serena y mina a jugar a un nuevo juego que me llegó y me lo contaron

darien:ah ya veo dice algo cabreado

andrew:que te pasa amigo

darien:ese es el problema serena piensa que la vida es un juego,no piensa en otra cosa debes de estar jugando o paseando por ahi podria pensar en su futuro hacer algo con su vida

andrew:darien no creo que debas hablar asi de tu novia y sabes si va ir a la universidad.

darien:ya se que no debo hablar asi de ella por que la amo pero quiero que haga algo con su vida y lo de la universidad en serena lo dudo eso es imposible odia estudiar y lo sabes.

no aguante mas y me fui de alli corriendo no podía dejar de llorar con lo que escuche como darien se atrevìa a decir que yo pensaba que la vida era un juego tenia ganas de matarlo como fue capaz de decir eso si el sabe perfectamente que desde que tengo 14 años me convertí en sailor moon que cuando mis amigas mis compañeras de clase andaban de compras, de fiestas, de paseo con sus novios,yo andaba salvando vidas y muchas veces lo salve a el llegé a casa llorando después de unos días le dije a mi papa que quería ir a la universidad.

fin de flashback:

-no lo puedo creer serena por que no dejaste a darien después de lo que dijo

-no lo se luna la verdad es que lo amo con todo mi corazón pero desde ese día me distancie de darien

-ahora entiendo porque a veces le dices que no te apetece quedar y quedas pocas veces con el pensé que era por el examen de admisión a la universidad

-la verdad luna por las dos cosas.

se escucha desde el piso de abajo

-hija ya llegó molly

-dile que ahora voy mama

-ok hija pero apurate

-bueno luna, tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro día ahora tengo que ir a ver mis resultados y haber si soy digna para el señor chiba

-ok vete tranquila y suerte una ultima pregunta darien y las chicas saben que vas a buscar los resultados a la universidad.

-no, bueno luna me voy que molly me espera vete si quieres con artemis.

Serena baja las escaleras y se encuentra con molly:

-buenos dias serena dice molly

-buenos dias molly nos vamos

-si sere

las dos salen de la casa de serena y van a buscar sus resultados.

mientras tanto en una cafetería estaban cuatro chicas reunidas, a ellas ya le habían dado los resultados mas temprano que a serena aun que ellas no saben que serena ira a la universidad.

-no puedo creer que entre en la universidad-grita mina emocionada

-ya calmate mina la gente nos esta mirando yo lo que no puedo creer es que voy tener que aguantar tus locuras por que vamos en la misma clase-dice rei

-ya y yo tener que aguantar a una amargada como tu pero no te preocupes que la diosa del amor te animara-grita mina como una loca

-que me llamastes dice rei enfadada

-acaso no escuchas-dice mina riendose y le saca la lengua

-ya basta ustedes dos se comportan como niñas pequeñas-dice amy

-amy toda la culpa la tiene rei -dice mina poniendole cara triste-

-que culpa tengo yo tonta-dice rei yo no fui la que grito como una loca

mina iba contestarle cuando se escucha un golpe en la mesa fue lita-todas se quedaron calladas-

-ya basta ustedes dos o se callan o las callo yo a golpes me tienen harta-dice lita furiosa teniamos que estar festejando que todas vamos a la universidad no discutiendo como niñas pequeñas.

las chicas aun estaban en shock

la primera en hablar fue amy

-tienes razon lita-dice amy

-lo sintimos -dicen mina y rei al mismo tiempo-

-esta bien cambiemos de tema -dice lita un poco mas tranquila sabeis algo de serena?

-digo que nos reuniamos en la cafetería del crown mas tarde pero la verdad me gustaría saber que le pasa a veces siento que pasa de nosotras dice amy

-yo creo que te parece a ti lo que pasa es que la tonta de serena pasa de nosotras para andar con darien dice rei.

-no lo creo pasa de ustedes tres pero de mi no les -dice mina con una gran sonrisa bueno chicas nos vamos es que quería ir a casa a buscar artemis

-ok nos vamos dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas salen de la cafetería y van para la casa de mina.

mientras tanto en el hospital central de tokio estaba un joven doctor descanso un poco para volver a trabajar pero su mente estaba pensando en su serena no sabía lo que le pasaba a su novia llevaba meses rara con el y todo desde el día que le dieron las notas me gustaría saber que te pasa serena apenas nos vemos y no se porque no se lo que pasó te amo pero me parece que nuestro amor se esta acabando,serena te amo mi vida espero que nunca me dejes no se si sabre vivir sin ti su mente fue al pasado al día que le dieron a su novia las notas

flasback:

llevaba todo el día llamando a serena pero me sonaba que tenia el celular apagado la llame como 20 veces después la llame a su casa pero me dijeron que esa noche dormía en casa de una amiga entonces llame a rei,lita, amy, y mina pero no estaba con ninguna de ellas al día siguiente me mando un mensaje diciendome:

buenos días darien e aprobado todo espero que quedes contento y no pienses que seré una verguenza atentamente serena.

no entendía su mensaje por que me puso así tenia que hablar con ella la llamaba pero me rechazaba hasta que la vi y me dijo que no le pasaba nada que solo era estrés.

end del flasback

pero ya paso mucho tiempo y sigo pensando se sera estrés que te pasara mi serena iba a llamar a serena cuando lo llamo una enfermera -doctor chiba hai una emergencia lo esperan en la cabina A

-ahora voy kaoli gracias por me avisar

-denada doctor chiba -dice kaoli cerrando la puerta y sonrriendole seductoramente

bueno mi serena te tendré que llamar mas tarde-pensaba darien

mientras tanto dos chicas llegaban a buscar sus resultados

continuara...


	3. una gran noticia y una decepción

_quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews me animan mucho como les dije antes es mi primer fanfic si ven algún fallo que pueda mejorar me lo pueden comentar._

_**Antes**** de empezar con el nuevo capítulo les quería informar que serena y molly estudiaran en la misma universidad,se me olvido decirlo en el primer capítulo.**_

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-doctor chiba hai una emergencia lo esperan en la cabina A

-ahora voy kaoli gracias por me avisar

-denada doctor chiba -dice kaoli cerrando la puerta y sonrriendole seductoramente

bueno mi serena te tendré que llamar mas tarde-pensaba darien

mientras tanto dos chicas llegaban a buscar sus resultados.

_**2. una gran noticia y una decepción:**_

Serena y molly acababan de llegar a la universidad a buscar los resultados de sus exámenes para saber si fueron aceptadas en la universidad de Tokio o de Osaka.

-Estoy muy nerviosa molly que pasa si no apruebo todos mis esfuerzos no me servirían para nada -le dice serena a molly

-tranquila sere-le contesto molly-vamos a mirar los resultados ya están expuestos en el tablón y después tenemos que reunirnos tódolos alumnos con el director para saber que universidad nos tocara, pero antes de nada vamos a mirar los resultados.

-esta bien molly vamos-le contesta serena algo nerviosa.

después de unos minutos...

-mira sere aprobaste -dice molly

-enserio molly no sera una broma

-no serena no es ninguna broma las dos pasamos -grita molly muy contenta

-no lo puedo creer molly lo logramos-le dice serena a molly abrazándola

-si serena, pero ahora tenemos que irnos a reunir con el director nos dirá a que universidad tendremos que ir

-ok vamonos apurate molly estoy deseando saber a cual universidad nos tocara ir

-ok pero sin prisas amiga ,espero que esteas tan ansiosa cuando empiecen las clases le contesto molly riéndose

después de unos minutos... las chicas ya están sentadas esperando a que les digan a que universidad irán

buenos días alumnos antes que nada muchas felicidades a todos ustedes-dice el director-empezare primero nombrando a los alumnos que irán a estudiar a la universidad de Osaka ya que son menos luego nombrare a los que se quedarán estudiando en la universidad de tokio.

los alumnos que irán estudiar a Osaka serán solo 4 y sus nombres son:

vanessa smith

charlie smith

serena tsukino

molly Osaka

muchas felicidades a todos dice el director- después de que nombrará a los que quedaban en tokio volvió a hablar sobre la universidad

bueno solo tienen tres días para decidir si aceptan estudiar en la universidad les deseo lo mejor se pueden retirar.

serena y molly salen de la universidad y se van a una cafetería cercana para hablar.

**_mientras tanto con mina y las demás:_**

_las chicas estaban llegando a la casa de mina cuando se encuentran con la mama de serena_

_-hola señora tsukino-dicen todas_

_-hola chicas a donde van-dice mama ikuko_

_-vamos a mi casa a buscar a artemis-le contesto mina_

_-mina artemis esta en mi casa con luna hace poco que llegó-le contesto mama ikuko_

_-gracias por me avisar señora y esta serena en casa?-pregunto mina_

_-lo siento mina serena no esta en casa se fue con molly temprano-le contesto ikuko_

_-y a donde se fueron pregunto amy_

_-fueron a la universidad a buscar sus resultados le contesto ikuko_

_-Que!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo_

_-lo siento chicas pensé que lo sabían-le contesto ikuko-bueno chicas me voy hacer las compras para la cena un gusto verlas hasta pronto_

_-hasta pronto señora ikuko-contestaron todas al mismo tiempo_

_**cuando las chicas ya no ven a la señora ikuko empiezan hablar de serena;**  
_

_-no puedo creer que serena no nos dijera nada -dice amy aun sorprendida-a ti no te comentó nada mina-le pregunto amy_

_-no amy yo tampoco lo sabia-le dice mina aun sorprendida- estoy igual de sorprendida como ustedes chicas pero la verdad me alegro mucho por ella _

_-yo también me alegro por ella aun que se me hace raro que serena quiera estudiar, lo que me gustaría saber es por que no nos dijo nada-comento lita_

_-yo creo que no nos comento nada por que lo mas seguro que sea una mentira,lo mas seguro es que serena nos quisiera hacer una broma y le dijera a su mama que cuando nos viera que nos dijera que va a la universidad-comento rei._

_-yo no creo que la la mama de serena con sus años ande con esas tonterias yo creo que dice la verdad-le contesto amy_

_-por dios chicas conocemos a serena odia estudiar -dice rei levantando la voz-yo lo veo imposible_

_-ya cálmate rei tu nunca tuviste fe en serena-le contesto mina-hoy cuando la veamos le preguntamos _

_-si sera mejor preguntarle a ella y salimos de dudas-respondió lita_

_-bueno chicas ahora que hacemos?-pregunto amy_

_-vamos-dice mina poniendo cara de niña buena y haciendo un medio puchero-a comprar un helado porfis tengo ganas de uno _

_- por mi no hay problema mina pero no pongas esa cara me acabas de recordar ahora a serena le dice-lita riéndose -ustedes que dicen rei y amy vamos-le pregunto lita a ellas dos._

_-vamos contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_**mientras tanto que las cuatro chicas van por sus helados,hay dos chicas en una cafetería hablando **  
_

_-oye serena y tu al final que vas hacer-le pregunto molly vas aceptar la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a osaka_

_-claro que si molly-le respondió serena-no voy a perder esta oportunidad después de lo mucho que me esforcé_

_-tienes razón sere yo también acepto irme para Osaka-el único inconveniente seria que nos tendríamos que ir a vivir a Osaka por que de tokio a osaka son tres horas de camino _

_-ya lo se molly contesto serena un poco triste-me da pena separarme de mi familia _

_-ya sere te entiendo yo también echaré de menos a mi familia pero sobre todo a mi kelvin-le contesto molly un poco triste_

_- bueno no nos pongamos tristes -dice serena-tiene su lado positivo_

_-cual serena-le pregunto molly_

_-pues tu y yo podríamos vivir juntas-le dice serena casi gritando de la alegría que le daba ir a estudiar con molly_

_-si serena pero no grites por favor pero tendríamos que ir mirar un apartamento para alquilar-le respondió molly_

_-si molly por eso no te preocupes-le respondió serena- te acuerdes de mi amigo andrew_

_-el chico que estabas enamorada hace un par de años_

_-si ese mismo-le contesto serena riéndose-el me dijo hace tiempo que el tiene un apartamento que suele alquilar en osaka podía hablar con el y preguntarle _

_-si sere estaría genial pero hazlo pronto si puede ser hoy mismo -le respondió molly_

_-no te preocupes molly hablare con el lo antes posible_

_-oye serena me tengo que ir quede de verme con kelvin para ir al cine_

_-oks no pasa nada-pago la cuenta y nos vamos-le contesto serena_

_**-serena fue a pagar lo que consumieron mientras molly la esperaba afuera**  
_

_-ya esta molly nos vamos_

_-si serena gracias por me invitar-le respondio molly otro día te invito yo_

_-de nada amiga-le respondio serena_

_-y tu que vas hacer ahora-le pregunto molly a serena _

_-voy ir a mi casa a decirle a mi mama que aprobé y luego quede de verme con las chicas en el crown-le respondio serena_

_-ok sere mandale saludos a tu mama y a las chicas-le contesto molly _

_-ok no te preocupes se los daré bueno molly ya estamos llegando al camino que va para mi casa luego hablamos y te cuento-le respondió serena_

_-ok nos vemos ya me contaras-le dice molly a serena_

_-si tranquila luego te cuento dale saludos a kelvin -le dice serena a molly_

_-ok se los daré- le respondió molly a serena _

_**mientras tanto que molly se va a su cita con kelvin y serena para su casa sale un joven doctor de la cabina de urgencias;**_

_que cansado estoy pensaba darien-me voy ir a sentar un poco a la sala de descanso y haber si ahora nadie me interrumpe y puedo llamar ami serena _

_**-pero los deseos de darien no fueron escuchados cuando una enfermera lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos**_

_-doctor chiba esta ocupado-le pregunto la enfermera kaoli a darien_

_-no kaoli hay alguna emergencia-le pregunto darien _

_-no doctor -le respondió kaoli_

_-entonces que quieres-le respondió darien un poco molesto pues no pudo llamar a su serena por culpa de kaoli_

_-pues le quería hacer un par de preguntas-dice kaoli bajando la cabeza_

_-si es de mi vida privada a usted no le tengo que decir nada apenas nos conocemos-le respondió darien molesto_

_-ya lo se doctor que apenas nos conocemos pero me gustaría llevarme bien con usted -le dice kaoli fingiendo estar muy apenada_

_-esta bien es mejor llevarse bien con los compañeros de trabajo-le respondió darien- dime de que quieres hablar si no me lo quieres decir aquí podremos ir a mi consulta de pediatría que ahora no tengo ninguna emergencia_

_-acá esta bien doctor-le respondió kaoli_

_-ok de que quieres hablar kaoli_

_-yo le quería preguntar si es usted casado-le pregunto kaoli directamente_

_-no kaoli no estoy casado_

_-entonces estas soltero-pregunto una kaoli muy feliz por la noticia anterior_

_-no kaoli no estoy soltero, pero si tengo novia_

_-"no puede ser pensaba kaoli,no te preocupes darien para mi ella no es ningún problema yo me encargare de separarte de esa mocosa tu seras mio como de lugar"_

_-pasa algo kaoli quedaste muy callada-le pregunto darien_

_- no nada doctor-mintió kaoli-espero que un día me la presentes me encantaría conocerla y como se llama tu novia_

_-claro que si ella es muy sociable se llama serena pero por que me preguntas esto-le pregunto darien a kaoli_

_-por nada importante doctor era para conocernos mas-le mintió_

_-bueno kaoli me voy para mi consulta fue un gusto hablar contigo no te preocupes un día te la presentare _

_ok espero que sea pronto _

_**-cuando darien salio de la sala de descanso para su consulta kaoli se quedo pensando**  
_

_-"así que la mocosita esa se llama serena pues prepárate serena te apareció una poderosa rival y yo nunca me doy por vencida lo que quiero lo consigo"_

_**después de que kaoli se quedara en la sala de estar sola se fue pensando en su plan para separar a darien de su novia mientras tanto serena llegaba a su casa para darle la noticia a su mama;**  
_

_-mama llegue te tengo una buena noticia-le dice serena saltando de alegría_

_-que pasa hija por que saltas-le pregunto ikuko_

_-mami aprobé-le respondió serena saltando y gritando como una loca _

_-hija felicidades-le dice su mama abrazándola_

_-gracias mama estoy muy feliz solo que a la universidad que voy ir es la de osaka _

_-a osaka?-le pregunto su mama un poco sorprendida_

_-si mama en la universidad de tokio ya no había sitio,pero no te preocupes mama molly también ira a osaka-le respondió serena a su mama _

_-ok esta bien si va molly me quedo mas tranquila no me gustaría que estuvieras tu sola en osaka y mas ahora cuando venga tu papa a la noche tenemos que hablar con el porque te tendrías que ir a vivir allá-le respondió su mama _

_-si mama,eso ya lo hable con molly hace poco,nos vamos ir a vivir juntas y también le dije que iba hablar con un amigo que alquila su apartamento en osaka-le respondió serena a su mama_

_-que amigo serena-le pregunto su mama_

_-andrew te acuerdas del -le pregunto serena_

_-si hija,esta bien pregúntale y si ya lo tiene ocupado nos encargaremos a buscarte un apartamento _

_-ok mama no te preocupes mas tarde voy hablar con el,molly te manda saludos-le dijo serena a su mama_

_-ok hija salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas_

_-ok mama me voy,quede de verme con las chicas en la cafetería crown-le digo serena a su mama_

_-espera hija-dice ikuko parando a su hija_

_-que pasa mama-le respondió serena preocupada por la reacción de su mama_

_-hoy me encontré con las chicas serena, y les dije que fueras a buscar los resultados se sorprendieron mucho hija por que no me dijiste que no lo sabían no les diría a donde fuiste-le respondió ikuko a su hija _

_-tranquila mama no pasa nada ya les explicaré es que quería que fuera sorpresa tampoco lo sabe darien-le dice serena mintiéndole un poco a su mama realmente ella no quería que lo supieran hasta saber si pasaba _

_-bueno mama ahora si me voy nos vemos para la cena_

_-ok hija ve con cuidado-le respondió ikuko a su hija desde la puerta_

_**serena acababa de salir de su casa para irse a reunir con las chicas al crown, mientras tanto en la cafetería ya se encontraban cuatro chicas esperando por ella:**_

_-esta serena siempre llega tarde-dice rei algo molesta_

_-tranquila rei ya debe de estar a llegar-le dice lita tratando de calmar a rei_

_-como que tranquila lita mira que hora es,quedamos con la tonta de serena a las 16:30 y ya van a ser las 17:00 le dice rei levantando el tono de voz_

_-ya calmate rei ya dice el dicho mas bien llegar tarde y no cansarte-dice mina_

_-que! -dijeron todas_

_-mina -dice amy ese dicho no existe _

_-como que no existe si yo lo escuche el otro dia-le dice mina a amy con carita triste_

_-el dicho que escuchaste el otro día era mas vale tarde que nunca-le dice amy a mina_

_-bueno como sea pero me entendieron no-le pregunto mina a todas_

_en ese momento le aparecen a todas unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza_

_**en ese mismo momento entraba serena en el crown**  
_

_-hola chicas -saludo serena a todas sentándose al lado de mina _

_-hola serena-respondieron todas_

_-a buenas horas te dignas aparecer no-le respondió rei de mala manera_

_**-**tranquila rei estaba en casa con mi mama y se me hizo un poco tarde pero no te enfades tanto que te van a salir arrugas-le dice serena riéndose_

_-yo creo que ya las tiene-le dice mina siguiéndole el juego a serena_

_en ese momento se vía a una rei furiosa con ganas de matarlas_

_-yo no tengo arrugas tontas y si me sale alguna las causantes serían ustedes dos-le grita rei furiosa a mina y a serena_

_-nosotras dos-respondieron al mismo tiempo_

_-si ustedes dos tontas que lo único que saben hacer es el tonto_

_-oye rei no te pases, si te levantaste de mal humor mina y yo no te tenemos culpa así que relájate_

_**rei le iba a contestar a serena cuando en ese momento habla amy**  
_

_-ya basta chicas!dejen de pelear mejor hablamos de cosas mas importantes y vos calmáis-sugirió Amy- para haber si así dejaban de pelearse entre ellas._

_-tienes razón Amy por que no hablamos que la tonta de Serena va ir a la universidad y ni siquiera se digno a contárnoslo le dice rei a Amy-mientras mira a serena de mala manera._

_-oye Rei no me mires con esa cara -le dice serena a rei-pues la mira con una cara muy fea-lo que pasa es que quería que fuera una sorpresa_

_-sorpresa? y por que serena-pregunto lita-a veces parece que ya no confías en nosotras_

_-claro que confío en ustedes chicas-mintió-no les podía decir lo que había escuchado,les di una segunda oportunidad pero ya no confío en ellas en la única que confío es en mina._

_-no parece que confíes en nosotras como tu dices serena estas extraña desde hace unos meses-le dice Amy- a serena sin creerle mucho_

_**serena estaba muy nerviosa no sabía en donde se iba a meter hasta que en ese momento su gran amiga mina hablo.**  
_

_-ya déjenla tranquila oye sere-le decía mina a serena- mientras la abrazaba y le preguntaba -a que universidad vas a ir y que carrera vas estudiar?_

_-voy a estudiar ciencias políticas en la universidad de Osaka-le respondió serena a mina aun abrazada a ella_

_-a osaka? me abandonas sere-decía una mina separándose del abrazo de serena y poniéndole cara triste y haciendo un puchero-ya no te voy a tener aquí para hacer nuestras bromas._

_-claro que me vas a tener mina-la miraba serena con casi lagrimas en los ojos-bajare los fines de semana y cuando quieras podrás venirme avisitar_

_-me lo prometes sere-le decía mina muy triste a serena_

_-te lo prometo mina -le dijo serena a mina abrazándola_

_-oye serena-pregunto amy-te vas tu sola a Osaka_

_-no amy -respondió serena a su pregunta-me voy con molly ella estudiara la misma carrera que yo en Osaka_

_-me alegro serena que por lo menos vayas con alguien quien conoces-le dijo lita a serena _

_**en ese momento suena el celular de serena **  
_

_-hola princesa que tal?_

_-hola darien bien y tu? te tengo algo que contar nos podemos ver hoy_

_-claro que si princesa tengo guardia en el hospital pero te puedes pasar por aquí y me cuentas _

_-dentro de unos minutos salgo me termino mi malteada de chocolate y me despido de las chicas y ya voy para el hospital_

_-esta bien princesa te espero, pásate por mi consultorio_

_-vale darien nos vemos después te quiero_

_-y yo a ti le respondió darien _

_**serena cuelga el celular,toma su malteada de chocolate y se despide de las chicas**  
_

_-bueno chicas yo me voy,me esta esperando darien_

_-esta bien serena no te preocupes nos vemos otro día-le dice lita a serena echándole una sonrisa_

_-espera sere-le dijo mina levántandose de su sitio -yo me voy contigo,es que tengo que hacerle unos pedidos a mi mama_

_-esta bien mina vámonos_

_-hasta luego chicas-se despidieron mina y serena _

_-hasta luego se despidieron las demás_

_**serena y mina salen de la cafetería mientras tanto en el hospital:**_

_darien acababa de hablar con su serena ,estaba muy contento su novia lo iba a venir a visitar pero el no se imaginaba que en la puerta lo había escuchado todo kaoli,en ese instante kaoli toca a la puerta._

_-hola doctor chiba _

_-hola kaoli que se te ofrece_

_-nada acaso no lo puedo venir a visitar- se sienta en un sillón del consultorio de darien_

_-claro que si kaoli cuando quieras y más antes me dijiste que te gustaría conocer a mi novia, hoy se va a pasar por aquí después cuando llegue te la presentó_

_-claro que si me encantaría"prepárate mocosa"tengo que pensar un plan para que me encuentres con darien en una forma comprometedora" -pensaba kaoli_

_**mientras tanto que darien y kaoli hablan sobre la vida de cada uno,serena y mina van caminando hablando de sus cosas:**  
_

_-oye sere te puedo hacer una pregunta_

_-dime mina que quieres saber _

_-por que estás tan rara con las demás excepto con rei por que nuestras peleas con ella ya son normales-le pregunto mina a serena- riéndose de lo último que dijo_

_-no estoy rara mina-mintió-aun que confiará en mina no se lo quería contar-lo que pasa es que estuve con los exámenes de admisión para la universidad y no tenía tiempo a nada _

_-esta bien sere te creo-bueno me tengo que ir al supermercado luego hablamos-se despide de serena dándole un abrazo_

_- adiós mina ya hablaremos_

_**Serena va camino del hospital mientras **__** tanto en la consulta de darien, kaoli estaba a pensar en un plan: **_

_-y a que hora va a llegar su novia doctor-le preguntaba kaoli- para saber a que hora tendría que empezar con su plan _

_-tendrá que estar a llegar -mientras mira su reloj-pero no me llames doctor, dime solo darien ahora que estamos empezando a tener confianza_

_-esta bien darien pero se me hace raro llamarlo así - su novia quedo de llamarlo o algo -le pregunto kaoli-estaba muy interesada en saberlo quería empezar con su plan_

_-me dijo que me daría una llamada perdida,y me la acaba de dar ahora mismo-dice un alegre darien_

_-que alegría por fin la voy a conocer-dice kaoli fingiendo estar contenta-"ya puedo empezar con mi plan"pensaba kaoli._

_en esos momentos kaoli se levanta del sillón y finge un mareo,darien en esos momentos se da cuenta y se levanta para cogerla _

_-que te pasa estas bien- le pregunto un preocupado darien _

_-no darien estoy muy mal le decía abrazándolo y apoyándose a su cuerpo _

_-vamos acuéstate en la camilla_

_-no soy capaz de andar darien no puedo con mis piernas siento que pierdo el equilibrio _

_tranquila yo te ayudaré-le dijo darien muy preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando _

_en esos instantes kaoli escucho unos pasados que se acercaban a la puerta así que fingió otro mareo para que darien la sustubiera_

_kaoli estas bien- por favor vamos te voy acostar en la camilla _

_en esos instantes kaoli se fijo como la manilla de la puerta empezaba a girar así que se aferro mas al cuerpo de darien _

_darien la abrazo muy fuerte estaba asustado muy asustado cada vez estaba peor_

_en esos instantes la puerta se abre dejando a darien en una situación __ comprometedora_

_darien!_

_se-serena!_

_continuara..._


	4. confusiones y un mal presentimiento

notas de la autora:antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo les quería dar las gracias por sus reviews,también les quería pedir disculpas,en el capítulo anterior tuve un fallo donde dice,que kaoli sentía unos pasados,es kaoli sentía unos pasos lo siento mucho no se como corregirlo si saben como lo puedo hacer por favor diganmelo gracias.

**_3. confusiones y un mal presentimiento:_**

**_Serena acababa de entrar al consultorio de darien no podía creer lo que veía,su novio abrazado a otra de una forma muy especial_****_,en ese momento serena grito:_**

_Darien!_

_Se-serena!_

_-me puedes explicar que se significa esto darien-grito serena muy enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-serena todo tiene una explicación solo escúchame,lo que pasa es que_

_-no te quiero escuchar-lo interrumpió serena gritándole- me voy -grito serena saliendo del consultorio de darien_

_-espera serena no te vayas-grito darien desesperado-puso a kaoli en la camilla y salio detrás de su novia_

_darien corrió por los pasillos del hospital buscando a serena hasta que la encontró saliendo por la puerta de salida,en ese momento darien la agarro por el brazo_

_-serena por favor no te vayas déjame explicarte todo es un mal entendido_

_-un mal entendido darien estas seguro,por que ami me pareció todo lo contrario-grito serena sin creerle ni una sola palabra y soltándose de su brazo._

_-te lo juro serena-le dijo darien desesperado-lo que pasó es que kaoli se mareo y yo la agarre para que no se cayera al suelo_

_-vaya manera de agarrar a una persona que esta enferma chiba-le dijo serena de mala manera_

_-es la verdad serena por dios! créeme jamas te engañaría-grito darien desesperado_

_-y como quieres que yo te crea darien, me vas a decir lo que yo vi es producto de mi imaginación _

_-no serena no es producto de tu imaginación,ya te dije que la estaba agarrando por que se mareo-grito darien ya cansado de la discusión con su novia_

_-no te creo ni una sola palabra darien,- grito serena con lagrimas en los ojos-no quiero saber mas de ti chiba lo nuestro se acabo vete con la enfermera esa a seguir con lo que estabais_

_-por favor serena no me dejes yo te amo_

_-me amas darien de verdad-le dijo serena irónicamente-si me amaras darien cada vez que yo te digo te amo tu me contestarías yo también te amo,pero no, lo que escucho de tu boca es y yo a ti_

_-eso no tiene nada que ver sabes que te amo serena_

_-claro que si que tiene que ver darien me gustaría escuchar de tu boca alguna vez -te amo serena -le dijo serena llorando _

_-por favor serena no llores te prometo que a partir de ahora te diré siempre te amo pero no me dejes_

_-ya es muy tarde darien-le contestó serena limpiándose las lagrimas-ya no puedo confiar en ti,te amo pero no puedo estar a tu lado después de lo que ví_

_-serena-le contestó darien bajando la cabeza, no sabía que le decir su corazón estaba destrozado_

_-me voy, adiós darien, espero que seas feliz al lado de tu amiga_

_**serena salió corriendo ya no podía aguantar un minuto mas estaba destrozada,sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas,las personas que la veían pasar sentían lastima por esa linda joven que parecía una alma en pena,llegó a un lago donde algunas veces iba a pasear con darien y allí se derrumbo:**  
_

_por que darien por que ami,porque dímelo soy una tonta por pensar que me querías,por pensar que yo para ti era especial,solo fui un juego para ti,tu me dices que me amas y no me lo demuestras-lloraba serena cada vez mas-te tenía que haber dejado el día que te escuche decir que para mi la vida es un juego y no ahora,fui una tonta por darte una segunda oportunidad y no dejarte ese mismo día,y que podía hacer si te amaba,te amo y siempre te amare._

_**En esos momentos se encontraba un darien destrozado entrando a su consultorio.**  
_

_"porque serena por que me dejaste,si te amo mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido que puedo hacer para que me perdones para que comprendas que todo es una confusión"-en esos momentos una persona lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_-darien que te pasa-le dice kaoli fingiendo estar preocupa y levantándose de la camilla_

_-mi novia me acaba de dejar,no me dejó que le explicara que todo es un mal entendido-dijo darien todo deprimido_

_-lo siento mucho darien -mintió kaoli realmente estaba feliz que su plan saliera a la perfección-_

_-y tu que tal te encuentras-le pregunto darien por su salud-la verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por ella- _

_-mejor darien, gracias por tus atenciones lo que mas lamento es que tu novia pensara otra cosa-le digo kaoli fingiendo estar apenada -realmente estaba feliz-_

_-si ya estas mejor me gustaría estar solo es lo que mas necesito en estos momentos_

_-esta bien darien ya me encuentro mejor,te dejo solo pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme para algo estamos los amigos-le dice kaoli acercá__ndose a la puerta y saliendo de su consultorio-_

_**Después de que kaoli se fue de su consulta darien se quedo pensando en como podría arreglar las cosas con** **serena.**  
_

_**Serena estaba aun en el lago ya se estaba anocheciendo y aun tenía que ir hablar con andrew y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde,salio rumbo al crown después de unos minutos ya se encontraba entrando por la puerta dela cafetería:**  
_

_-hola serena vienes tu sola y las demás-le pregunto andrew-le pareció raro no verlas-_

_-vine yo sola por que quiero hablar contigo y cuando vine antes con las chicas tu no estabas-le respondió serena-tu hermana me dijo que no estabas y que vendrías mas tarde_

_-esta bien,voy a llamar a unasuki para que ella me siga y me pueda sentar hablar contigo,quieres algo de tomar mientas hablamos-le pregunto andrew_

_-me traes una malteada de fresa y un trozo de pay de limón_

_-ahora mismo te traigo lo que me pediste y ya me siento a hablar contigo-le respondió andrew a serena _

_pasaron unos minutos y andrew trae lo que pidió serena y un café para el_

_-ahora dime serena de que quieres hablar-se sienta enfrente de serena-te noto un poco extraña que te pasó-le pregunto preocupado por el estado de su amiga-tenia los ojos rojos y parecía que estuviera llorando-_

___-primero que nada te venía solo a contar una cosa pero primero te voy a contar por que me vez así de mal-le respondió serena intentando sonreírle-_

___-soy todo oídos -le respondió un preocupado andrew-_

___-lo que pasa es que hoy deje a darien-le dice serena mientras que una lagrima se le resbala por su mejilla-_

___-que pero como que paso serena-le pregunto andrew preocupado por ella pero también por darien el sabe que su amigo ama a serena y para el es su vida_

___-lo que paso es que-serena bajo la cabeza triste y tomo un poco de su malteada-lo encontré con otra la estaba abrazando con mucho amor_

___-no lo puedo creer serena, que te dijo darien-le pregunto su amigo _

___-tuvimos una pelea pero no quiero hablar de eso,te quería hablar de otra cosa_

___-esta bien serena cual es la otra cosa que me quieres decir_

___-te recuerdas que me dijiste que rentabas un apartamento en osaka me gustaría saber si aun lo rentas _

___-si,aun lo rento serena por que me lo preguntas_

___-lo que pasa es que yo y molly vamos ir a estudiar a la universidad de osaka y quería saber que si no tienes a nadie aun si no lo podías rentar a nosotras dos_

___-claro que te lo rento a ti y a molly me alegro que me lo dijeras con antelación,cuando lo quieren ir haber-pregunto andrew_

___-gracias andrew eres un gran amigo,cuando tu no los puedas enseñar molly yo tenemos que ir a osaka,tenemos mínimo tres días contando desde hoy para irnos matricular_

___-si quieres las llevo mañana que no tengo que trabajar y así ya tenéis todo listo te parece bien _

___-si así ya matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y a que hora quedamos mañana_

___-que te parece si te cojo a las diez de la mañana en tu casa-le respondió andrew_

___-me parece bien,me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana-dice serena levantándose de su sitio-cuanto te debo-le pregunto serena a andrew_

___-nada invita la casa_

___-muchas gracias andrew_

___**Serena salio del crown y llamo a molly:**  
_

___-buenas-contesto molly_

___-hola molly soy yo serena ya hable con andrew_

___-si que te dijo-le respondió molly_

___-que si, que nos renta el apartamento y que mañana nos lleva y así ya de paso nos matriculamos_

___-y a que hora quedaste con el_

___- a las diez de la mañana así que estate en mi casa a las diez menos cuarto_

___-vale serena nos vemos mañana_

___-hasta mañana molly_

___**Serena termino de hablar con molly y se dirige a su casa mientras tanto en el hospital:**  
_

___darien se encontraba hablando con el director del hospital por estar pensando en todo lo que paso cometió un error_

___-me puede explicar usted como se te ocurrió a ordenarle a una enfermera que le subministrara ibuprofeno a una persona que es alérgica _

___-lo siento señor director-respondió darien muy preocupado y sobre todo por el peligro que corre su trabajo_

___-tenía muy buenas referencias de ti darien-le dice el director del hospital decepcionado_

___-lo siento señor director es que tengo problemas pero deme otra oportunidad le juro que no volverá a pasar_

___-te voy a dar otra oportunidad pero no por que tu me la pidas si no por que yo te la quiero dar, pero un fallo más y te vas a la calle-le dijo el director _

___-gracias por me dar una segunda oportunidad no lo defraudare_

___-eso espero doctor chiba se la di por que todos cometemos errores somos seres humanos pero como te acabo decir un fallo mas y te vas a la calle_

___-gracias otra vez señor_

___-no me las des vete a seguir con tu trabajo _

___darien salio del despacho del director mas tranquilo,esta vez se tenía que concentrar en su trabajo y no volver a cometer un error que le pueda costar su empleo._

___**Serena estaba fuera de su casa cuando se encuentra amina que iba a buscar a artemis:**  
_

___-hola serena -grito mina abrazándola_

___-hola mina que haces por acá-le pregunto serena_

___-vine a buscar a artemis que esta con luna,yo creo serena-le dice al oído-que están practicando para tener a su gatita diana _

___-mina que cosas dices-la regaño serena_

___-por que me regañas sere-pone una carita triste-no eres la misma de siempre que te pasa_

___-lo siento mina es que no estoy de humor es que termine hoy con darien_

___-que, por que sere que paso lo siento no lo sabia-le dice animándola-_

___serena le contó a mina lo que paso con darien_

___-como se atrevió tranquila sere, hay muchos hombres en la tierra-le dice mina a su amiga para animarla-le duele verla triste para ella serena es como su hermana-_

___-ya lo se mina que hay muchos hombres en la tierra pero yo solo quiero a uno pero no quiero hablar mas del tema mejor entremos ami casa-le sugirió serena a mina _

___-como tu quieres sere vamos-le respondió mina_

___**Serena y mina entran a la casa y son recibidas por mama ikuko:**  
_

___-hola chicas-las saludo la señora ikuko_

___-hola mama respondió serena _

___-hola señora respondió mina_

___-mama se puede quedar mina a cenar -le pregunto serena a su mama-_

___-claro que si hija para mi mina es como una hija _

___-gracias señora-dice mina emocionada por lo que dijo la mama de serena-usted para mi es como una segunda madre -respondió mina-_

___-muchas gracias mina pero solo llámame ikuko te lo digo muchas veces,bueno chicas vamos cenar que la cena ya lleva lista desde hace cinco minutos _

___-si -respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo-_

___en la mesa ya estaban todos para cenar mina y serena se sentaron juntas_

___-mama,papá ya hable con andrew y nos va a rentar el apartamento-le comentó serena a sus padres _

___-me alegro hija y cuando lo vas ir a ver-le pregunto su mama_

___-mañana, me quedo de coger a las diez así que mañana me puedes despertar temprano _

___-oye serena-hablo su papá interrumpiendo a su mujer que le iba a contestar a su hija-lo único que te pido cuando te vayas es que no metas a tu novio en el apartamento a saber lo que te puede hacer ese señor y tu para mi eres mi niña_

___-tranquilo papá, darien no pisara el apartamento_

___-así me gusta mi pequeña-le dice su papá con una mirada tierna_

___la familia tsukino ya acababa de cenar serena y mina se estaban a despedir en la puerta _

___-gracias serena por me invitar a cenar a tu casa_

___-de nada mina sabes que ami casa eres bienvenida _

___-oye serena-le dice mina acercándose a su oído-por que no les dijiste a tus papas que terminaste con darien _

___-por que no quería escuchar ami papá decirme por fin dejaste a ese señor,sabes que no le agradaba mucho darien, cuando venía aquí lo aceptaba por que mi mama se lo pedía-le respondió serena de voz baja al lado del oído de mina para que nadie mas escuchara._

___-me voy sere hablamos mañana _

___hasta mañana mina le dijo serena -abrazándola_

___mina cogió a artemis y se fue para su casa_

___serena estaba cansada y se subió a su recámara,cuando entró vio la foto de darien y ella, que tenía en su mesita_

___-"darien por que-pensaba serena-seré capaz de seguir mi vida sin tu amor"_

___en esos momentos sucedió algo extraño serena estaba mirando la foto cuando siente mucho frío y algo que intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo tenía mucho miedo ,en esos instantes cogió el broche de transformación y se aferro al cristal de plata,en ese momento el cristal de plata brillo y hizo desaparecer lo que se quería apoderar del cuerpo de serena,para sorpresa de serena una persona hablo_

___-princesa serena _

_______-reina serenity quiero decir mama eres tu-respondió serena sorprendida por volver a escuchar a su madre de hace milenios_

_______-si mi pequeña princesa soy yo_

_______-mama que pasó que haces aquí,sabes lo que fue lo que paso ahora-le pregunto serena a su mama_

_______-no lo se pequeña tengo una pequeña sospecha pero no te lo puedo decir hija_

_______-mama como que una pequeña sospecha dímelo por favor que le pasa la tierra vuelve a correr peligro-dice serena desesperada por saber que es lo que esta pasando- _

_______-no lo se con certeza hija solo que si es lo que yo sospecho no solo la tierra si no todo el universo correrá peligro,solo te pido un favor hija _

_______-cual mama -decía serena toda preocupada y la verdad un poco triste pues tendría que volver a ser sailormoon y ella quería seguir con su vida de chica normal_

_______-que si es ese enemigo que sospecho hija por favor confía en la gente no te separes de tu amor te doy ese consejo,no te dejes engañar por nada ni por nadie hija por ahora no les digas nada a las demás, y por favor hija no me preguntes nada mas si te digo tu vida en este instante correría peligro,muy pronto tendrás el recuerdo del milenio de plata y me entenderás princesa._

_______-esta bien mama-dice serena preocupa_

_______-hija me tengo que ir cuídate te quiero mi princesa_

_______-yo también te quiero mama-dice serena con lagrimas en los ojos_

_______la reina serenity desaparece y serena se acuesta en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo su mama._

_______-"me da mucho miedo lo que me dijo mi mama-pensaba serena-que pasa si esta vez no puedo con el enemigo por que me diría que confíe en la gente no lo entiendo por que no me explico mas"sera este enemigo mas poderoso que los demás"aun no atacó cuando lo hará"_

_______**serena se quedo dormida pensando en todo lo que le dijo su mama estaba realmente preocupaba y triste pues su vida de chica normal se le iba a terminar muy pronto **  
_

_______**continuara...**_


	5. volvemos a luchar

_notas** de la autora:gracias por sus reviews. Antes de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo les quería informar que el 24 y el 25 no se ni podre subir otro capítulo voy estar ocupada,lo intentare y si no puedo después del día de navidad subo el otro,Feliz navidad.**_

_**volvemos a luchar.  
**_

_**Serena se acababa de despertar a un estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasó la noche anterior,cuando mira su reloj se da cuenta que solo quedan veinte cinco minutos para que llegue andrew.**_

_-no puede ser,se me hizo tarde-grito serena levantándose de su cama de un salto-luna por que no me despertaste antes,te dije que hoy es el día que vamos a osaka a mirar el apartamento y matricularnos y ellos dos están apunto de llegar-le regaño serena a luna-mientras buscaba desesperada algo que ponerse-_

_-serena lo intente,pero pasabas de mi,llevaba desde hace rato intentando levantarte pero tu ni caso-le contesto luna a una serena que parecía un torbellino-_

_-lo que tu digas luna,no tengo tiempo-le contesto serena sin hacerle mucho caso-estaba como una loca moviéndose de un lado al otro para que le diera tiempo-_

_**Después de que serena estaba como una loca mirando que ponerse se fue a dar una ducha rápida,cuando termino**__** se vistió puso unos leggins de leopardo con un top negro ceñido al cuerpo y unas bailarinas de leopardo,puso su perfume favorito se maquillo un poco,y bajo para desayunar algo antes de que llegarán sus amigos.**_

_**mientras tanto darien estaba en su apartamento, hacía dos horas que termino su turno pero apenas pudo dormir:**_

_-"tengo que hacer algo para que me perdones serena-pensaba darien-pero que hago que puedo hacer si ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te quise explicar-apenas dormí y no tengo fuerzas, no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño por que mi alma esta destrozada"-"necesito verte"._

_**Darien salió de su apartamento y se fue a la casa de serena sin importarle que aun fuera tan temprano,necesitaba hablar con ella,cogió su convertible rojo y se dirigió a casa de serena a mucha velocidad.**_

_**Serena estaba entrando en la cocina de su casa para desayunar,cuando se fija que molly ya había llegado ,estaba tomando un café con su mama:**_

_-buenos días-dijo serena mientras cogía unos pancakes y se sentaba al lado de molly-_

_-buenos días serena -le contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-te costó un poco levantarte-le dijo molly riéndose-_

_-un poquito-le contesto serena apenada-lo que pasa es que me costó un poco quedarme dormida_

_**en esos momentos sonó el timbre, era andrew **  
_

_-ya voy dijo mama ikuko desde el pasillo de su casa-abrió la puerta-buenos días andrew pasa las chicas ya están listas_

_-buenos días señora tsukino-dijo andrew entrando en la casa._

_-les voy avisar que ya llegaste-dijo la señora ikuko_

_**la señora Tsukino les fue avisar que ya había llegado andrew:**_

_-chicas ya llegó andrew esta en lel salón esperándolas_

_-gracias mama por nos avisar ya vamos-le dijo serena a su mama-nos vemos después y te cuento_

_**serena y molly fueron en busca de andrew que estaba en el salón esperando por ellas:**  
_

_-buenos días andrew- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-buenos días chicas nos vamos_

_-si-le contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo -agarrándose cada una del brazo de andrew_

_**Darien acababa de llegar a la casa de serena cuando la ve saliendo con andrew, ella agarrada de su brazo derecho y molly del izquierdo,sus celos se hicieron visibles,no soportó ver a serena agarrada de su mejor amigo lo primero que hizo fue golpear a andrew.**_

_-no la vuelvas a tocar-dijo un darien furioso_

_-que te pasa amigo estas loco-limpiándose la sangre que le sale de la nariz-_

_**darien lo iba a golpear,cuando en el medio de ellos dos se metió serena:**_

_-ya basta-le grito serena-estas loco golpeas a mi mejor amigo que también es tu amigo,y por encima haces un escándalo en la entrada de mi casa tienes mucha suerte que no esteá mi papá si no el te echaba fuera a patadas_

_-y que quieres que haga yo serena si te veo con mi amigo muy feliz y yo estuve mal toda la noche por tu culpa-le dijo darien furioso_

_-mi culpa darien, como te atreves-le dio una cachetada-yo también estuve mal y fue tu culpa no la mía si no estuvieras con esa enfermera esto no pasaría_

_-ya te dije que todo fue un mal entendido maldita sea -grito con todas sus fuerzas_

_-y yo ya te dije que no te quiero escuchar o acaso estas sordo-grito aun mas fuerte serena_

_-basta ustedes dos-grito andrew-mira darien serena es como mi hermana y lo sabes así que no entiendo tu reacción y tu serena arregla las cosas con darien y dejen de hacer un escándalo por que hay vecinos mirando vuestra pelea y tienes suerte que la mama de serena no saliera a escuchar los gritos._

_-yo no tengo nada que arreglar con el andrew yo se lo que vi-le contesto serena un poco mas relajada-y menos después de lo que acaba de pasar lo voy a perdonar-le respondió serena._

_-perdóname serena-le dice darien un poco mas relajado-no se lo que me paso_

_-no solo me tienes que pedir a mi perdón darien,si no también a tu amigo_

_-esta bien serena tienes razón,andrew-le dice darien acercándose a el y estrechándole la mano- perdóname no se lo que me paso me comieron los celos_

_-te perdono-le dice andrew estrechándole la mano-pero que no se vuelva a repetir, la que te va a tener que perdonar es serena y por hoy es mejor que dejemos el tema-le dijo a darien- nosotros nos tenemos que ir que se nos hace tarde vámonos chicas_

_-a donde se van-pregunto darien-_

_-eso a ti no te importa darien-le dijo serena molesta acercándose al auto de andrew-yo a ti no te tengo que dar informaciones de mi vida pero si quieres saber,la tonta de tu ex-novia-le dijo irónicamente- va ir a la universidad y tu amigo aquí presente se ofreció a llevarnos a osaka y nos va a rentar el apartamento a molly y a mi pero tu te pusiste como un loco y armaste un escándalo ._

_-darien se callo -ya sabía el rumbo que llevaba esa conversación y si le contestaba iba a haber otra discusión y el lo que quería era arreglar las cosas no alejarla mas_

_**andrew se despidió de darien y se fue con las chicas rumbo a osaka,mientras tanto darien conducía por la cuidad y fue al lugar donde muchas veces tenia sus citas con serena al parque numero 10**_

_**darien estaba muy pensativo no sabia como arreglar las cosas con serena lo había empeorado todo fue a su casa para arreglar las cosas y lo empeoro,algo tenía que hacer para que lo perdonara pero que,en ese momento rei lo interrumpió.**_

_-buenos días darien-le dijo rei sentándose a su lado_

_-buenos días rei y tu por aquí_

_-vine a dar un paseo y te vi, que te pasa te noto triste_

_-serena me dejo_

_-que-se sorprendió rei-no te preocupes darien la tonta de serena no sabe lo que se pierde-le dijo rei poniéndole su mano en su hombro y echándole una sonrisa_

_-te puedo hacer una pregunta rei,tu que eres mujer como puedo hacer para que serena me perdone como le puedo demostrar que la amo_

_-no lo se darien-mintió en el fondo aun sentía algo por darien pero nunca se metió en la relación de ellos prefería solo ser la amiga de ambos pero a serena no podía negar que le tenía celos-lo siento darien por no poderte ayudar_

_-no te preocupes rei,bueno me voy-dijo darien necesito pensar hasta luego rei_

_**darien se despidió de rei y se fue para su apartamento a dormir un poco.**  
_

_**ya habían pasado tres horas y serena,molly y andrew acaban de llegar a la universidad de osaka. Entraron a la universidad para irse matricular cuando terminaron salieron en busca de andrew que las esperaba en el jardín.**  
_

_-chicas ya están listas- preguntó andrew_

_-si dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-cuando empiezan preguntó andrew mientras iban a buscar el auto_

_-dentro de tres semanas nos dieron una lista de las cosas que tenemos que comprar-dijo serena_

_**Los tres llegaron al auto y se subieron para ir a ver el apartamento, en quince minutos ya estaban allí,subieron por el elevador al numero 5**  
_

_**cuando entraron andrew les enseño todo,el apartamento,tenia 3 recamaras,una terraza con hermosas vistas,1 cocina,1 amplio salón y dos baños.**_

_-que les parece- preguntó andrew_

_-me encanta andrew es precioso-dijo serena le encantaba- lo que más le gustaba era la terraza_

_-a mi también me encanta andrew es precioso-dijo molly y cuanto va a ser de alquiler pregunto molly_

_-vos voy hacer precio de amigo así que no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo andrew mirando muy seriamente para ellas dos- conoce muy bien a serena y sabe que no iba aceptar-serán 150 dolares cada una y aparte será la luz y el agua que les parece -pregunto andrew_

_-genial dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo-oye andrew pregunto serena voy poder traer a luna a vivir con nosotras-_

_-claro que si serena en este edificio el único animal domestico que se permiten son los gatos._

_-gracias andrew,oye que tal si vamos comer algo y nos vamos ya para tokio_

_-perfecto dijo andrew_

_**los tres salieron del apartamento,ya habían comido y salieron rumbo a tokio ya habían pasado dos horas y media de camino mientras en tokio:**  
_

_**amy salía de la biblioteca estaba llegando al parque numero 10 cuando escucho un grito se acerco y vio que un monstruo estaba atacando a las personas llamo a las chicas por el intercomunicador y se transformo,y se fué a donde estaba el villano atacando.**_

_-detente villano no voy a permitir que lastimes a gente inocente dijo-sailor mercury-_

_-y tu quien demonios eres_

_-yo soy la sailor de la sabiduría mi planeta protector es mercurio soy sailor mercury_

_-y nosotras el equipo de las sailors scouts-dijeron sailor mars,sailor venus y sailor jupiter-apareciendo al lado de sailor mercury-_

_**la batalla comenzó entre las sailors y el villano.**_

_**mientras tanto serena estaba muy nerviosa no podía hacer nada aun para ir ayudar a las chicas,por suerte acababan de entrar en tokio y le pidió a andrew que la dejara en el parque numero 10 que había quedado con una amiga,mintió no podía decirle que ella era sailor moon y tendría que luchar,cuando llegaron le dio las gracias por todo a andrew. Salio corriendo del auto **__**y cuando nadie la vio se transformo en eternal sailor moon.**_

_****__**mientras tanto en la**__ **batalla:**_

___-beso de amor y belleza de venus_

___-ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter_

___**esos dos ataques iban para el villano pero logro esquivarlos,ahora era el turno de mercury y mars:**  
_

___-saeta llameante de marte_

___-rapsodia acuática de mercurio_

___**ambos ataques fueron directos para el pero logro esquivarlos**  
_

___-eso es todo lo que tienen-se burlo de ellas-sera muy fácil terminar con ustedes_

___**en ese momento se escucha una voz muy conocida:**  
_

___-alto ahí no se quien eres tu, pero no te perdono que destruyas la paz que hay en la tierra,soy una sailor scout que lucho por el amor y la justicia,soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna._

___-y tu piensas que vas a poder acabar conmigo si ellas no pueden tu que eres una menos-se burlo de sailor moon_

___-somos cinco-le corrigió sailor moon-y no me subestimes por que no me conoces_

___-no me provoques mocosa-le lanza una bola de fuego pero no logro tocarla una rosa la paro-y tu quien demonios eres_

___-yo soy tuxedo mask y no permitiré que interrumpas la paz de la tierra con tu maldad_

___-mas estorbos_

___-mercury dijo sailor moon-mira con tu computadora algún punto débil, tiene que tener alguno y ustedes chicas ataquenlo cuando esteá más débil sera mi turno-dijo por último sailor moon_

___**las tres sailors empezaron a luchar con la ayuda de tuxedo mask mientras que amy buscaba un punto débil pasaron unos minutos y no había casi ningún progreso hasta que pensaron que lo podían distraer,así lo hicieron era la oportunidad de sailor moon.**  
_

___-hazlo ahora sailor moon-dijo venus_

___-por el poder del cristal-pero fue interrumpida_

___-detente sailor moon dijo mercury-es un humano_

___-que -dijeron todos sorprendidos_

___-como que eso puede ser un humano-dijo sailor moon sorprendida _

___-sailor moon lo tienes que curar -le dijo jupiter_

___sailor moon saco su cetro lunar y grito curación lunar acción-volviendo al chico a su estado normal_

___**pasaron unos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad las chicas estaban aun en el parque numero 10 **  
_

___-chicas mañana es mejor que hagamos una reunión en el tempo hikawa para hablar de lo que pasó hoy-dijo serena mirando para todas-nos vemos a las 16:00 que les parece_

___-me parece bien serena,pero tu no tienes que mandar en mi casa y decidir en donde y a que hora se hace_

___-mira rei las reuniones siempre se hicieron en tu casa y si yo quiero decidir lo hago por que soy la lider de las sailors y tu princesa te guste o no-le contestó serena un poco cabreada-la verdad no le gustaba hablar así pero con rei era distinto después de lo que escuchara ella fue la que mas se paso de todas y por eso muchas veces se comportaba así con ella._

___**todas se quedaron callados hasta darien,no podían creer lo que le acababa de decir a rei.**  
_

___-esta bien princesa se hará como tu digas-le contesto rei irónicamente-_

___-muy bien así me gusta rei-bueno chicas nos vamos-pero fue interrumpida por la mano de darien que la agarro por el brazo-_

___-me gustaría hablar contigo serena_

___-no tenemos nada de que hablar darien soltándose de el que la tenía agarrada_

___-por favor serena_

___-esta bien darien-dijo suspirando-bueno chicas yo me quedo con darien nos vemos mañana_

___-esta bien sere hasta mañana se despidieron todas _

___**pero antes de que se fueran las 4 sailors mina les dijo a las otras que esperaran un momento por ella y se acerco a serena a decirle algo al oído.**  
_

___-sere me encanto lo que le dijiste a la arrogante de rei la pusiste en su lugar_

___-gracias mina pero vete que ellas te estan a esperar y rei te esta a mirar con cara de pocos amigos_

___-es la cara que tiene serena la pobrecita no la puede cambiar-dijo esto último riéndose-bueno sere me voy mañana me cuentas._

___-no te preocupes mañana te cuento_

___**mina se acababa de irse con las chicas,mientras que darien y serena se quedaron en el parque número 10 y se fueron asentar a una banca para hablar.**  
_

___-de que quieres hablar darien-le pregunto serena_

___-primero te quería volver a pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta mañana_

___-esta bien te perdono pero no quiero hablar de eso estoy cansada de mi viaje así que dime rápido lo que me tengas que decir_

___-que me dejes explicarte lo que paso el día que viniste al hospital, se que no me quieres escuchar pero te amo serena mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido_

___-darien-dijo serena bajando la cabeza- no quiero que me expliques nada y lo segundo que me dijiste no se si te creer darien,muchas veces se dice solo te amo de palabra pero no solo llega con decir te amo lo hay que demostrar con hechos, y tu no me lo demuestras excepto cuando eres tuxedo mask que siempre me salvas, pero hoy fue la primera pelea después de dos años y en eses dos años nunca me demostraste que me amabas siempre estabas muy frío conmigo,me gustaría que hicieras algo para demostrarme que me amas darien._

___-serena-dijo darien mirando para ella-yo haré lo que tu quieras te prometo que voy intentar cambiar que te demostrare que te amo_

___-darien-quedo sin palabras hasta que hablo pero no para decirle algo que el quisiera escuchar-me puedes acercar a casa que ya se me ____hace tarde_

_______-si vamos a buscar el auto-estaba un poco desilusionado esperaba que serena le dijera otra cosa_

_______**darien y serena acababan de coger el auto y se dirigieron para la casa de ella en el camino ni siquiera hablaron, cuando llegaron serena se despidió de el,le dio las gracias por traerla,entro a su casa ceno algo y subió a su recamara y se acostó en ese momento tubo el sueño del milenio de plata**  
_

_______**Sueño de serena:**_

_______**hace milenios**_

_______**-mama que pasa por que me hiciste llamar-le hizo una reverencia**_

_______**-hija por que esta pasando algo muy grave y no sabemos lo que es, lo único que se es que posee ala gente **_

_______**-no se sabe quien es el enemigo-le pregunto su hija**_

_______**-no hija ese enemigo no se puede ver **_

_______**pero sailor neptune lo puede ver con su espejo madre**_

_______**-no hija ni siquiera la sailor del tiempo lo puede ver,ni siquiera sailor mars puede sentir su energía maligna**_

_______**-entonces madre eso significa que corremos grave peligro**_

_______**-si hija y mucho mas si nos posee a alguna de nosotras sera el fin**_

_______**-no puede ser mama-dijo la princesa serena llorando**_

_______**unos meses después en el milenio de plata**_

_______**la gente corría como loca habían poseído al rey de la luna**_

_______**-que pasa mama gritaba la princesa desesperada**_

_______**-tu papá hija fue poseído **_

_______**-pero por que como quien le hizo eso lloraba la princesa**_

_______**-las sombras hija**_

_______**-que-dijo la princesa muy asustada**_

_______**si hija se apoderan de cuerpos que estén vulnerables sabes que tu papá estaba enfermo, de personas que ya no tienen confianza,que fueron traicionadas,esas sombras pueden buscar un solo propósito metiéndose en el cuerpo de otra persona para que pierdas la confianza en los que te rodean y llegues al punto de odiarlos.**_

_______**la reina serenity liberó a su esposo y encerró a las sombras **_

_______**-hija si alguna vez llegan a escapar no creas en nada por que lo que a las personas que ves a lo mejor pueden estar poseídos por ellos y tu no lo podrás sentir**_

_______**fin del sueño**_

_______**serena se levanto asustada estaba temblando de los nervios y llorando sera eso lo que pasa serán las sombras,no lo creo solo atacaron una vez y por casualidad era un humano pero prefiero creer que no, lo más seguro es que sea un enemigo como tódolos anteriores que tuvimos si lo más seguro,solo fue un sueño no tiene porque volver a pasar lo mismo, por ahora no puedo decirle nada a las chicas deste sueño si no me dejaran irme para osaka.**_

_______**continuara...**_


	6. A que nos enfrentamos

_**A que nos **_**enfrentamos.**

_**Serena aun estaba muy nerviosa,su cuerpo temblaba sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas estaba muy asustada,bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche cuando subió a su recamara, luna estaba despierta preocupa por que su dueña no estaba en la cama cuando la vio se asusto sus manos le temblaban tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, cuando vio a luna, se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y se hecho a llorar.**  
_

_-serena por dios, que te pasa mira como estas-dijo luna muy preocupa por el estado de su dueña_

_-nada luna-le contesto llorando no quería contarle su sueño no quería asustarla por ahora era solo un sueño que esperaba que no se convirtiera en realidad_

_-serena no me mientas-le dijo luna sin creerle ni una palabra-te conozco muy bien y te pasa algo para estar así en este estado_

_-es que tuve un sueño horrible-le dijo llorando congiendola en sus brazos y abrazándola_

_-que soñaste serena-le pregunto luna_

_- soñé...-se quedo pensativa no podía decirle la verdad así que le dijo un sueño que tuvo hace tiempo-soñé con el día que Beryl destruyo el milenio de plata_

_-lo siento mucho serena-le dijo luna intentando animarla-se muy bien lo mal que lo pasas con esos recuerdos_

_-gracias luna-le contesto serena un poco mas tranquila-siempre me intentas animar luna,vamos dormir que es la una de la madrugada y mañana va a ser un día muy largo_

_-esta bien serena hasta mañana_

_**Serena y luna se quedaron dormidas mientras tanto en un apartamento se encontraba un joven que no era capaz de dormir se fue al balcón a pensar un poco:**_

_-"que bonita esta la luna estaba noche"-pensaba darien mientras que contemplaba el resplandor de la luna-"eres tan hermosa como ella pero ella aun lo es mas,mi princesa te extraño que puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo que haría un loco enamorado por su amada._

_**Darien estuvo unos minutos afuera pensando que podría hacer por recuperar a su amada,hasta que entro en su apartamento y encontró en el salón un libro que le había regalo un amigo por su cumpleaños,Romeo y Julieta,se puso a leer el libro hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de llevarle una serena a su ex novia.**  
_

_-"se la tengo que llevar ahora"-pensaba darien- mientras que hacía un par de llamadas sin importarle la hora que es y que el padre de serena lo matara- aun que me mate tu papá te la llevaré ahora mismo serena._

_**Darien salió de su apartamento para la casa de serena,eran las tres de la madrugada cuando llegó y se puso enfrente dela ventana de su ex-novia sabía muy bien cual era empezaron con la música y darien a cantar.**  
_

_**Regalame tus días de tristeza, que yo haré que salga el sol  
no importa si en tu vida faltan piezas, te haré sentir mejor**_

_serena se despertó a escuchar la música, se acerco a su balcón no lo podía creer darien le había traído una serenata salió de su alcoba y bajo las escaleras para irse a reunir con su ex-novio mientras tanto afuera darien aun le seguía cantando._

_**te cambio un abrazo por esta oración es mi única ambición  
regálame un beso y olvida el temor.**_

**y si tú sientes por mi lo mismo que yo te quiero decir:**

_**Eres la única en mi corazón, yo no me imagino sin tu amor**_

_**qu**__**e contigo no me importa el mundo, sólo tu y yo.  
Eres la única en mi corazón, te invito a soñar juntos los dos  
junto a ti se escapan los minutos, ven y cuéntame hoy.**_

_serena acababa de salir por la puerta para irse a reunir con darien,mientas que en la habitación de los padres de serena kengi lo quería matar salio hecho una furia y su mujer detrás de el para calmarlo._

_**darien aun seguía cantando**  
_

_**Me desperté con ganas de decirle al mundo  
lo que por ti siento amor es algo tan profundo  
dime como puedo hacer para tener tu amor  
sólo quiero que entiendas que a tu lado soy mejor  
No me hizo falta tiempo para saber que tú  
eras la dueña de mi vida y de mi latitud  
llámame en los momentos donde no puedas tú  
que yo te llevaré a un lugar donde no exista la inquietud.**_

_serena estaba afuera mirando como darien le estaba cantando no pudo contener que le saliera una lagrima de felicidad por sus mejillas, sus padres y hermano acabaron de salir por la puerta,kengi fue calmado por ikuko mientras darien le seguía cantando a serena._

_**Eres la única en mi corazón, yo no me imagino sin tu amor  
que contigo no me importa el mundo, sólo tu y yo.  
Eres la única en mi corazón,te invito a soñar juntos los dos**_

_**junto a ti se escapan los minutos,ven y cuéntame hoy.**_

_**te cambio este abrazo por esta oración es mi única ambición**_

_**regálame un beso y olvida el temor.**_

_darien se acerco y agarro la mano de serena mientras le seguía cantando_

_**Oye yo venia a decirte que no se trata del tiempo ni del momento**_

_**se trata de personas que son_y personas que no**_

_**y yo desde el día que te vi**_

_**supe que eras para mi.**_

_**darien termino de cantar todos aplaudieron serena estaba emocionada,kengi con ganas de matarlo por venir a semejantes horas a hacer un escándalo. serena cuando reaccionó lo fue abrazar muy emocionada no pudo creer lo que hizo darien por ella,sin tener miedo a que su padre lo matara.**  
_

_-darien-grito serena emocionada abrazándose a el-no puedo creer lo que hiciste por mi gracias-dijo emocionada sin poder creerlo_

_-por demostrarte que te amo soy capaz a todo-le contesto abrazándola mucho mas fuerte-tu me dijiste que no te demostraba que te amaba y aquí tienes una prueba de que si te amo._

_-es lo mas bonito que as hecho por mi darien gracias ahora si se que me amas__  
_

_**serena y darien juntaron sus bocas se iban a besar pero fueron interrumpidos.**  
_

_-quien te crees tu quien eres para venir a una casa decente a las tres de la madrugada hacer semejante escándalo-le grito kengi realmente estaba furioso_

_-mi amor tranquilízate-le dice su mujer tratando de calmarlo-sabes que son novios desde hace cuatro años y le quiso demostrar su amor a mi me parece lo mas bonito que pudo hacer para demostrarle a nuestra hija que la ama_

_-a mi eso no me importa-le dice gritando-estas no son horas para venir a una casa y sobre todo despertar a toda mi familia solo nos faltaría que viniera la policía por culpa de este-señalando de mala manera para darien_

_-por favor papá no seas exagerado-lo interrumpió serena-darien solo quiso demostrarme que me ama por favor no te enfades con el quieres-poniéndole cara de niña buena _

_-serena tiene razón señor solo le quise demostrarle a su hija que la amo perdón por venir a estas horas_

_-esta bien, esta bien-dijo kengi mas calmado-te perdono pero solo lo hago por mi niñita pero escúchame bien,como vuelvas hacer semejante locura te prohíbo ver a mi princesita oíste bien_

_-esta bien señor te prometo que no volverá a pasar _

_-así me gusta muchachito ,serena hija-dijo kengi mirando para su hija- tienes cinco minutos para despedirte de este-señalando para darien-_

_-esta bien papá en cinto minutos entro_

_**los padres de serena y su hermano,entraron para la casa mientras que darien y serena se quedaban afuera hablando:**  
_

_-darien-dijo serena acercándose a el y con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos-muchas gracias por la serenata fue preciosa__  
_

_-de nada serena me alegro que te gustara-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-me encantaría que ahora si me escucharas lo que te quiero decir del día del hospital por favor mi princesa._

_-te escuchare darien_

_**darien le explico a serena lo que paso ese día en el hospital con kaoli**  
_

_-lo siento por no quererte escuchar darien-le dijo serena mientras bajaba la cabeza-si tan solo te escuchara darien todo fue un mal entendido_

_-gracias por me escuchar y ahora me gustaría preguntarle-se pone de rodillas y agarra la mano de serena-si quiere usted señorita volver a ser mi novia y olvidarnos que estos días estuvimos separados._

_-si acepto darien-le dice gritando y abrazándolo-_

_**darien y serena se besaron,el beso duro mucho cuando quedaron sin aire se separaron y se despidieron para verse en el templo .Darien se fue para su casa y serena se fue para su alcoba, cuando serena se acostó no podía creer lo que había hecho darien por ella, aun pensaba que era un lindo sueño y pronto se despertaría. Darien llego a su apartamento no podía creer lo que había pasado con serena,tenía miedo a que su padre lo matara por lo que hizo pero para el no fue nada malo para darien solo fue demostrarle que si la ama. los dos amantes se quedaron a dormir pensando el uno en el otro.**__**  
**_

_**El día siguiente en casa de serena:**_

_-serena despierta-grito luna-ya son las dos de la tarde y si llegas tarde al templo rei te reprenderá por que fuiste tu la que decidió la reunión para hablar del enemigo-así que despierta ya-gritándole mas fuerte a su dueña que ni caso le hacía._

_-cinco minutos mas luna no seas mala quieres si aun son las dos,quedan dos horas para las cuatro-volviéndose a quedar dormida-_

_**cuando despierta se da cuenta que paso una** **hora:**  
_

_-no puede ser-gritaba desesperada-son ya las tres y me queda una hora para alistarme voy a llegar tarde y fui yo quien propuso la reunión-luna dijo serena mirando para ella con cara de pocos amigos-por que no me levantaste._

_-lo hice serena pero tu me dijiste que te dejara dormir cinco minutos mas-le contesto mientras miraba como su dueña empezaba a buscar que ponerse-"que día sera en el que serena se pueda cambiar con tranquilidad y no parezca un torbellino por se levantar tarde"-pensó luna-_

_**serena se empezó a listar no quería llegar tarde,no quería soportar a la tonta de rei reprimiéndola si llega tarde después de que ella la puso en su lugar,y salio de su recamara y se fue a dar un baño cuando termino se vistió,puso unos jeans negros con un top azul cielo unas bailarinas negras,se maquillo un poco y se puso su perfume miro su reloj ya eran las cuatro menos veinte salio de su casa corriendo, encontrándose con mina por el camino que también se le hizo tarde.**  
_

_-mina -gritaba serena para poder alcanzarla_

_**cuando escucho su nombre volteo**  
_

_-serena amiga tu también vas tarde-le pregunto mina con su respiración agitada_

_-si mina-dijo serena con la respiración entrecortada-vamos amiga tenemos que llegar antes de las 4-corre-_

_-si vamos,y que paso ayer con darien después de que te dejáramos con el-le pregunto mina mientras empezaron correr_

_**serena le contó a mina que paso cuando ellas la dejaron con darien y después le contó que darien le trajo una serenata en la madrugada. **_

_-que darien hizo que-deteniéndose en seco y mirando para serena no lo podía creer que el hiciera eso por su amiga-que romántico serena- poniendo ojos en forma de corazoncito-y lo perdonaste-le pregunto a su amiga_

_-si mina lo perdone pero es la única oportunidad que le doy si vuelve a pasar lo del hospital no se lo que pasaría_

_-te entiendo serena,oye y tu papá no lo mato _

_-lo quiso matar pero lo calmamos-le dijo riéndose-vamos mina que llegamos tarde_

_**las dos empezaron a correr mientras que en el templo hikawa estaban todos excepto mina y serena que aun no llegaban:**  
_

_-no lo puedo creer-dijo rei levantando la voz-estas dos no aprenden y sobre todo una que me va escuchar y es nuestra princesa por que fue ella la que propuso la reunión y llega tarde y después se hace llamar la líder y nuestra princesa y es una irresponsable._

_-ya basta rei-le contesto darien levantando el tono de voz-no quiero que hables así de serena y una cosa te digo ella no se hace llamar vuestra princesa y vuestra líder, ella es vuestra princesa y vuestra líder así que guardale respecto._

_**en ese momento todas se quedaron calladas sin poder creer que darien hiciera callar a rei,la tensión estaba muy alta nadie hablaba hasta que dos chicas llegaban corriendo y apareciendo en la reunión. **  
_

_-hola a todos-dijeron mina y serena al mismo tiempo-_

_-hola chicas-dijeron los demás_

_-empezamos con la reunión-dijo amy _

_**todas se sentaron para hablar sobre el enemigo rei ni siquiera le hablo a serena ni a mina cuando llegaron.** _

_-no puedo creer que tengamos que volver a luchar yo ya estaba a acostumbrada a una vida normal -dijo amy _

_-y yo también el problema es quien sera el enemigo-dijo lita-_

_-y por que atacan a humanos-respondió mina_

_-a saber a partir de ahora tendremos que estar alertas de lo que pueda pasar no nos podemos fiar de que no vuelvan atacar-dijo serena un poco preocupada tenía miedo a que su sueño se hiciera realidad-_

_-estoy de acuerdo con serena-dijo darien-__tendremos que estar alerta tu rei si ves algo en el fuego sagrado nos gustaría que nos avisaras y hablaremos con michiru para saber si en su espejo si ve algo._

_-yo ya consulte el fuego esta mañana y mostraba todo normal y si michiru viera algo en su espejo ya estarían aquí-le contesto rei un poco apenada aun estaba algo dolida por la manera en la que le hablo darien-_

_-rei tiene razón darien-dijo amy-si ella viera algo ya estarían aquí para proteger a serena _

_-en eso tienen razón, serena dijo lita mirando para ella-es mejor que no te vayas para osaka no sabemos quien es el enemigo y puedes correr peligro_

_-lita yo no voy a dejar de hacer mi vida por que un enemigo ande atacando ya me se cuidar sola quiero estudiar y hacer una carrera y no ser la tonta de serena que todos se burlan de ella._

_**todos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir todos se burlaron de ella excepto mina que fue la única que no dijo nada de** **ella.**  
_

_-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo serena -le dijo mina-pero quiero que nos prometas algo que si te pasa cualquiera cosa nos avisaras_

_-si mina,si me pasa cualquiera cosa os aviso como ustedes también a mi cuando me vaya si aparece algún enemigo en tokio me llaman y usare la teletransportación para venir_

_-de acuerdo serena- dijeron todos-_

_-yo serena me tengo que ir que tengo turno en el hospital-le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso  
_

_-adiós darien-le respondió el beso _

_**darien se fue para el hospital y las chicas se quedaron a hablar un poco mas después se fueron cada una para su casa mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores nos encontramos con tres jóvenes.**  
_

_-extraño a bombón-dijo seiya -que estará haciendo _

_-no se hermano a lo mejor esta con su novio yo ya pensé que te olvidaras de ella-le dijo taiki_

_-no me olvidare de ella y jamas lo haré acaso tu-mirando para su hermano-te olvidaste de amy_

_-no-dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando para seiya-siempre me gusto desde el día que la vi pero nunca se lo dije por miedo a que me rechazara_

_-no se puede tener miedo taiki a veces hay que hacer lo que el corazón manda_

_**En ese momento entra yaten para informarles que su princesa quieren hablar con ellos,los dos chicos salieron detrás de su hermano para ir a hablar con su princesa. **  
_

_-buenas tardes princesa que desea -le hicieron los tres una reverencia-_

_-me gustaría darles una noticia como ya saben tenemos dos años de paz en este maravilloso planeta que me ayudaron a reconstruir -dijo la princesa kakyuu-se cuales son sus deseos de regresar a la tierra y me gustaría informales que les concederé ese deseo pueden ir a la tierra el tiempo que ustedes quieran _

_-pero princesa-lo interrumpió yaten-no la podemos dejar desprotegida_

_-tranquilo yaten no pasara nada os prometo que yo estaré bien si algo llegará a pasar os traigo hasta acá con mis poderes y me gustaría concederles otro deseo_

_-cual-dijeron los tres esperando la respuesta de su princesa_

_-a partir de ahora solo serán hombres al transformarse ya no serán mas las sailors stars si no que serán los guerreros stars-seiya por favor acércate aquí_

_**seiya se acerco a su princesa**  
_

_-seiya dame tu estrella de transformación-seiya le dio su estrella-a partir de hoy serás guerrero star fighter ya te puedes retirar seiya- yaten acércate  
_

_**yaten se acerco a su princesa **  
_

_-yaten dame tu estrella de transformación-yaten se la dio-a partir de hoy serás guerrero star healer ya te puedes retirar yaten-taiki acércate-_

_**taiki se acerco a su princesa**  
_

_-taiki dame tu estrella te transformación-taiki se la dio-a partir de hoy seras guerrero star maker_

_**la princesa les dio su nuevo broche de transformación a cada uno,es igual al que tenían antes pero les brindo un poco mas de poder** _

_-me gustaría informarles que en tres semanas pueden viajar para la tierra ya se pueden retirar _

_-muchas gracias princesa-le dijeron los tres haciéndole una reverencia y retirándose _

_**ya pasaron tres semanas en la tierra serena ya se había mudado el día anterior con molly para empezar las clases, darien aun no se había encontrado con kaoli por que estuvo de baja tres semanas. Era de noche cuando en el cielo se veían tres estrellas fugaces que acaban de llegar a la tierra llegaron al parque donde un día se despidieran de sus amigas.**_

_**continuara... **  
_


	7. vuelven los three lights

notas** de la autora:muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero que les siga gustando muchos besos a mis lectores.**

**_En el capítulo anterior:_  
**

**____****ya pasaron tres semanas en la tierra serena ya se había mudado el día anterior con molly para empezar las clases, darien aun no se había encontrado con kaoli por que estuvo de baja tres semanas. Era de noche cuando en el cielo se veían tres estrellas fugaces que acaban de llegar a la tierra llegaron al parque donde un día se despidieran de sus amigas.**

_**Vuelven los three lights. ****  
**_

_**en el parque aparecieron tres figuras muy conocidas**:  
_

_-chicos por fin hemos llegado-dijo taiki_

_-si extrañaba este planeta pero sobre todo a mi bombón_

_-es mejor que te olvides de ella seiya-le dijo yaten-lo mas seguro es que estea con su noviecito y yo después no te quiero aguantar llorando cuando ella te vuelva a decir que solo te ve como un amigo_

_-déjame tranquilo quieres-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado y jamas te hayas enamorado como lo estoy yo de bombón_

_-lo tuyo no es amor seiya tu estas obsesionado con ella-le contesto yaten levantando el tono de voz-_

_-y tu que sabrás lo que es el amor o una obsesión si nunca estuviste enamorado por que eres un amargado-le contesto seiya levantando aun mas el tono de voz-_

_-ya basta ustedes dos dejen de pelearse parecen niños chiquitos-grito taiki-en este momento teníamos que estar preocupados en donde imos a vivir y no discutiendo por tonterías_

_-lo siento taiki-dijo seiya pero la culpa la tiene este amargado-señalando a su hermano yaten-_

_-a quien le llamaste amargado,mira me voy a callar por que no te quiero escuchar mas _

_-me parece bien que te calles yo tampoco te quiero escuchar mas_

_-ya basta-les volvió a gritar-con ustedes dos es imposible, no van a parar de pelearse-se parecen a las chicas cuando pelean entre ellas y ya sabéis a quien me refiero-, les dije que tenemos que pensar en donde imos a vivir y ustedes pasan de mi._

_-lo sentimos-dijeron yaten y seiya-mientras se miraban con cara de odio-_

_-podíamos ir para el apartamento que teníamos hace dos años nunca lo vendimos por si volvíamos que les parece-le dijo yaten a sus hermanos-_

_-nos parece bien-dijeron seiya y taiki al mismo tiempo_

_**los chicos se fueron para su apartamento cuando llegaron estaba todo como lo habían dejado tendrían que limpiarlo pero ya lo harían más tarde eran las cuatro de la madrugada y querían dormir un poco.**  
_

_**unas horas después en osaka se encontraba serena aun durmiendo y molly ya despierta intento despertar a su amiga por que si no iban a llegar tarde el primero día de universidad.**_

_-serena despierta ya-le decía molly entrando en la alcoba de su amiga-si no vamos a llegar tarde_

_-5 minutos mas mama si- le contesto media dormida y dandose media vuelta_

_-no soy tu mama serena hazme caso_

_-umm dejame dormir _

_-contigo es imposible serena muy bien perdoname por lo que voy hacer_

_**molly fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo tiro a serena en la cara para que despertara**_

_-Ahh-se levanto de un salto a sentir el agua fria por su rostro- molly que te pasa estas loca-la regaño serena_

_- lo siento serena y no estoy loca te intente levantar por las buenas pero no quisiste_

_-ay eres mala amiga no tienes corazon -se quejo serena- eres peor que mis ene...-serena se quedo callada se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de decir_

_-que tus que serena-le pregunto molly aun que ella ya sospechaba por que lo decía, molly tenia sus sospechas de que ella era sailor moon-_

_- nada molly olvidalo tonterias mias-decía riendo muy nerviosa-mejor déjame preparar y dentro de cinco minutos termino_

_-esta bien te dejo pero termina rápido voy a preparar el desayuno_

_**molly salio de la alcoba de serena mientras que ella se preparaba y regañaba a luna **  
_

_-luna por que no me despertaste como siempre-la regaño mientras se estaba colocando sus zapatos-_

_-serena sabes perfectamente que acá apenas puedo hablar por si me escucha molly y para despertarte te tengo que gritar_

_-ya lo se luna perdóname,me perdonas-le pone una mirada triste-_

_-sabes que si serena pero termina que molly te esta esperando con el desayuno_

_-ya voy luna te dejo algo de comida preparada para ti,hasta después-se despidió de luna-_

_**serena se fue directa para la cocina tomo su desayuno. Cuendo ella y molly terminaron salieron directas para la universidad,cuando estaban llegando serena perdió el equilibrio.**  
_

_-serena que te pasa estas bien-le pregunto muy preocupada molly-_

_-si no se que me paso_

_-serena no estarás embarazada-le pregunto molly-_

_-que dices molly, no imposible yo y darien nunca hemos hecho eso_

_-bueno entonces a lo mejor solo fue un bajón de tensión_

_-si lo mas seguro-"espero que no sea nada malo"-pensó serena"-"tengo miedo a que fuera lo mismo que me paso aquel día en mi alcoba cuando parecía que algo se quería apoderar de mi"-no sentí nada lo único que se es que vi todo negro y que en ese momento perdí mis fuerzas"-lo mas seguro es lo que dice molly un bajón de tensión eso quiero pensar"_

_-serena me escuchas que te pasa te quedaste toda pensativa_

_-nada molly vamos para la universidad que ya estamos casi al lado._

**_Serena y molly acababan de entrar en la universidad mientras tanto el hospital central de tokio nos encontramos con un joven doctor descanso de un largo día de trabajo cuando fue interrumpido por kaoli: _**

_-buenos días darien puedo pasar_

_-claro que si kaoli que tal te encuentras_

_-muy bien ya estoy recuperada de mi fractura de brazo y por lo que veo tu también estas mejor me alegro que te hayas olvidado de esa niña-le contesto kaoli con una gran sonrisa y sintiéndose satisfecha por lo que hizo-_

_-no me e olvidado de ella kaoli, nos reconciliamos el otro día estoy muy feliz de que me diera otra oportunidad_

_-"no puede ser"-pensaba kaoli-"la odio maldita mocosa me las vas a pagar el va a ser mio o por las buenas o por las malas te lo juro estúpida no sabes de lo que soy capaz para conseguir lo que yo quiero"_

_-kaoli estas bien-le pregunto darien un poco preocupado-te quedaste toda callada _

_-lo siento,no me paso nada es que le quería pedir un favor_

_-dime kaoli para que puedo ser útil-le pregunto darien esperando la respuesta de su amiga_

_-es que quería saber se podías venir conmigo a una cena que tengo con unos familiares y no quería ir sola _

_-no se kaoli es que no quiero que mi novia se enfade conmigo es muy celosa y no creo que le parezca bien que valla con otra mujer a cenar._

_-por favor darien es que ellos siempre me trataron mal se reían de mi es lo único que te pido-le decía kaoli fingiendo unas lagrimas para darle pena a darien-_

_-esta bien iré pero por favor no llores-mientras le secaba algunas lagrimas que caían por los ojos de kaoli-y cuando es la cena-pregunto darien-_

_-es este sábado ya te avisare a que hora-le contesto kaoli muy contenta por lograr lo que ella quería-"prepárate serena"pensó kaoli-"lo primero que tengo que conseguir es el numero de esa mocosa y darle una dirección para que me vea con darien pero primero tendré que pensar como consigo su numero"_

_-bueno nos vemos el sábado, kaoli tengo que seguir con mi trabajo nos vemos luego-se despidió de ella para ir atender una emergencia-_

_**mientras tanto el apartamento de los kou:**  
_

_-oye seiya que haces deja de escribir y ayuda a limpiar-_

_-yo ya limpie lo que me tocaba taiki, asi que dejénme tranquilo que le estoy haciendo una cancion a mi bombón_

_-Siges con lo mismo seiya olvidate de ella _

_-jamas yaten pienso luchar por ella_

_-haz lo que quieras-le contesto su hermano yaten- pero no digas que no te lo advertí por que lo peor que puedes hacer es meterte e una relación_

_-déjenme tranquilo oye chicos imos a visitar a las chicas-pregunto seiya-_

_-vamos-dijeron los dos_

_-podemos ir hasta el crown lo mas seguro es que ellas se encuentren allí-dijo taiki-_

_**los hermanos kou salieron directos para el crown ,mientras que en ese instante entraban 4 chicas en su cafetería favorita: **  
_

_-hola chicas que tal que desean tomar-les pregunto unazuki-_

_-yo quiero un batido de chocolate con nata-le contesto mina_

_-yo quiero una malteada de fresa-dijo lita_

_-yo quiero un café-dijo amy-_

_-yo quiero un té dijo rei-_

_**unazuki les tomo sus pedidos y se fue a prepararlos después de 5 minutos ya les había dado su pedido a cada una: **  
_

_-oye chicas y que tal el primer día-le pregunto amy a sus amigas-_

_-de maravilla me encanta mi clase-dijo muy emocionada lita-y a ti amy que tal te fue-_

_-muy bien lita a mi también me gusta mi clase siempre fue mi sueño estudiar medicina y ahora lo estoy haciendo-contesto muy alegre amy-_

_-me alegro mucho amy, pero ustedes dos no dijeron nada-señalando a rei y a mina_

_- a mi también me gusto mi clase lo único que espero es que no tengo que soportar tonterías de una compañera loca-dijo rei mirando para mina pero ella ni cuenta se dio_

_-a mi me encanto-dijo muy emocionada mina-y sobre todo los chicos son guapísimos y los profesores mas aun creo que la diosa del amor se va a entretener mucho-dijo mina riendo como una loca y poniendo ojos de estrellitas-_

_-mina cállate-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo_

_-mina no te da verguenza hacer semejantes escándalos-la regaño rei_

_-no me da verguenza rei por que yo mina aino soy una niña alegre guapa y que todo los chicos se derriten por mi y tu que eres una amargada se escapan de ti por que ya vas vieja y fea_

_-mina-grito rei-tu quien te crees quien eres para hablarme así a mi me respectas por que tu escúchame bien mina tu no eres nadie solo eres una loca que piensa en chicos guapos madura de una maldita vez _

_-yo soy mucho mas que tu tonta-le dijo mina enfrentándola-tu eres la que no vales nada que te crees muy guapa y crees que puedes tratar a la gente como tu quieres o me lo vas a negar_

_-claro que te lo niego mina y para tu información si que soy guapa yo tengo a los hombres que yo quiera a mis pies_

_-a los que tu quieras-le contesto mina irónicamente-no me hagas reír rei te recuerdo que darien te dejo por serena y después al pobre de nicolas solo juegas con el. el enamorado de ti y tu solo lo utilizas para que te haga algunos recados,_

_-yo no juego con nadie-grito rei- y lo de darien si no fuera por que recupero su memoria cuando apareció nuestra princesa lo mas seguro que ellos no estuvieran juntos_

_-eres una ..-mina iba insultarla pero fueron interrumpidas justo a tiempo por que mina estaba a punto de agarrarla por los pelos_

_-parece que ustedes no cambian chicas-dijeron tres voces muy conocidas_

_**las chicas voltearon a mirar quienes eran los que las saludaban con tanta confianza cuando se dan cuenta de quienes son gritan de felicidad: **  
_

_-chicos-gritaron todas que alegría veos_

_-a nosotros también nos da ese gusto, pero no nos van a dar un abrazo-pregunto seiya-_

_-claro que si dijeron todas_

_**cada una de las chicas les dio un abrazo a cada uno de los kou cuando a mina se le paso un poco el enfado salto como una loca y abrazando a seiya y a taiki que la recibieron muy bien pero cuando iba ir hacerle lo mismo a yaten **  
_

_-que te pasa no sabes saludar como la gente normal-contesto yaten de muy mala forma-_

_.-y que te pasa a ti-le contesto mina un poco furiosa-a caso no sabes ser amable con la gente después de dos años de no veos vos extrañábamos pero ya se ve que sigues siendo el amargado sin corazón_

_y ya se ve que tu-señalando con su dedo a mina-que sigues siendo la niña tonta que piensa que la vida es de color de rosa_

_**los chicos empezaron una pelea mientras a los demás les aparecía una gota de sudor en la cabeza **  
_

_-me recuerdan a serena y a darien cuando se conocieron-dijo amy_

_-por que dices eso amy -pregunto seiya_

_-por que ellos dos no se soportaban en cualquier sitio donde se encontraban se insultaban-dijo rei recordando aquellos tiempos le gustaría que todo fuera igual-_

_-y hablando de bombón en donde esta-pregunto seiya a no ver a su amiga-_

_-ella esta estudiando en la universidad de osaka y vive allá solo va venir a tokio los fines de semana y festivos_

_-que bombón esta en la universidad no lo puedo creer -dijo seiya-me alegro mucho por ella_

_-yo también me alegro por ella-dijo taiki-me recuerdo que en la preparatoria ella y mina siempre reprobaban_

_-si pero eso ya cambio las dos están en la universidad-dijo lita_

_-y hablando de mina-dijo amy-no sera mejor que paremos esa absurda pelea entre ella y yaten_

_-yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho dijo seiya-estoy pesando en ir a comprar unas palomitas y sentarme a mirar_

_-seiya-dijeron todos regañando a seiya por su comentario-_

_-esta bien vamos a pararlos antes de que se maten entre ellos o terminen enamorados una de dos-dijo seiya riéndose por sus ocurrencias eso jamas pasaría mina y yaten imposible-_

_-mina yaten ya basta ustedes dos-grito lita pues es la única que le hicieron caso-que les pasa parecen niños pequeños estamos en un lugar público si quieren pelear vallan a fuera._

_-lo sentimos chicos no volverá a pasar-dijeron mina y yaten al mismo tiempo_

_**después de que se calmaran todos aunque mina y rei no se hablen por lo que ocurrió, se fueron a dar un paseo por el parque recordando viejos tiempos con sus amigos. Mina se separo un poco de sus amigas para ir a llamar por teléfono.**_

_**Mientras tanto en osaka:** _

_**serena se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que le había pasado antes de entrar en la universidad cuando fue interrumpida por luna que acababa de despertar. **  
_

_-hola serena que te pasa-le pregunto luna-te veo extraña_

_-nada luna no te preocupes solo que estoy cansada es normal-le mintió lo que le pasaba es que estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado-_

_-y que tal el primer día de universidad-le pregunto luna a serena_

_-muy bien luna estoy muy contenta y hay profesores muy guapos-dijo serena riéndose de lo último que dijo y poniendo ojos en forma de corazón_

_-serena-la regaño luna-_

_**en ese momento sonó el celular de serena: **  
_

_-__hola quien es-pregunto serena_

_-sere-grito mina estaba feliz de hablar con ella-que tal estas_

_-muy bien mina y tu que tal pero no grites_

_-es que estoy muy feliz por dos cosas_

_-cuéntame por que estas tan feliz pregunto serena_

_-primero por que hablo contigo y segundo agárrate fuerte volvieron los three lights_

_-que enserio mina que alegría los extrañaba muchisimo_

_-pero fijo que extrañabas mucho mas a seiya-pregunto mina-_

_-mina-suspirando por el comentario de su amiga-sabes que a el lo eché mas de menos que a sus hermanos para mi seiya es como mi hermano lo quiero mucho_

_-ya lo se amiga te tengo que dejar que me están esperando y no saben que te llame cuídate te quiero amiga_

_-esta bien mina cuídate yo también te quiero_

_**serena y mina se despidieron .mientras tanto en el parque numero 10 nos encontramos con cuatro chicas y tres chicos **  
_

_-mina donde estabas-pregunto amy-_

_-estaba haciendo una llamada muy importante-le contestó mira recordando que había llamado a serena para contarle que habían vuelto sus amigos-_

_-y con quien hablabas si se puede saber-preguntó lita-_

_-no se puede saber-no les puedo decir nada pensó mina"si no me regañaran por no decirles que estaba hablando con serena cambiare de tema"-oye chicos y vana volver a tocar_

_-claro que si hoy a la mañana temprano fuimos a la discográfica y mañana ya anunciaran nuestro regreso y pronto sacaremos un nuevo cd-contesto taiki-_

_-así que mañana ya vos tocaran las fans locas por vuestro regreso dijo lita riéndose-_

_si dijeron los kou-recordando como los perseguían las fans._

_**En ese momento se escucha un ruido todos se acercan a mirar lo que fue y ven a un monstruo atacando a la gente enamorada **_

_-no puede ser otro enemigo-dijo amy-voy avisar a serena por el intercomunicador_

_a transformarnos todos -dijo lita-_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta marte transformación _

_-poder de lucha estelar __transformación_

_-poder de curación estelar transformación_

_-poder de creación estelar transformación_

**_cuando se transformaron no lo podían creer los chicos ya no son mujeres cuando se transforman ahora son hombres,pero ahora no podían hacer preguntas y se fueron para la batalla._**

**_mientras tanto en osaka serena ya fue a visada_**

_-tengo que ir luchar pero como puedo hacer para que molly no sospeche de que me fuí luna-le pregunto serena a luna_

_-dile que vas a comprar algo pero apurate serena las chicas corren peligro sin tu ayuda_

_-ya voy luna-molly grito serena-me voy a comprar unas cosas nos vemos luego _

_**serena salió corriendo del apartamento cuando nadie la vio se transformo en eternal sailor moon y se teletransporto hasta el parque numero10.**  
_

_**mientras tanto en el lugar de la batalla: **_

_-detente villano dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_

_-ustedes quieres son para interrumpir en mis planes_

_-somos las sailors scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de cada uno de nuestros planetas_

_-y nosotros somos tres guerreros que lucharemos para proteger a los seres vivos que habitan en este hermoso planeta_

_-y creen que van a poder conmigo par de intrusos si quieren luchar empezemos_

___**el monstruo los empezó atacar**_

___-es muy fuerte dijo mercury_

___-tranquila yo podré con el-dijo maker-estrella de guerrero maiker-le lanzo su poder_

___**al **__**monstruo**_ no le hizo nada su ataque lo logro esquivar   


___-no van a poder conmigo mocosos o no lo ven los puedo eliminar ahora mismo si desean y ya terminamos con este juego_

___-la única persona que va a ser eliminado eres tu-dijo una voz muy conocida_

___-y ahora tu quien eres_

___-yo soy una sailor scout que lucho por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna_

___-otra sailor mas-no vas a poder conmigo tu ni nadie_

___-eso ya lo veremos-dijo sailor moon_

___-mercury mira en tu computadora si es un humano-nos tendremos que asegurar antes para saber si lo puedo atacar_

___-esta bien sailor moon ahora miro-dijo mercury sacando su computadora-_

___-chicas ataquenlo-dijo sailor moon_

___**las sailors empezaron atacar **  
_

___-saeta llameante de marte_

___-ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter_

___-beso de amor y belleza de venus_

___**esos tres ataques iban directos para el monstruo pero logro pararlos con su mano y les devolvió sus ataques a ellas lastimandolas**  
_

___-chicas-grito sailor moon _

___-tu que fuiste muy valiente enfréntate a mi sailor moon_

___-eso yo no lo permitiré-dijo guerrero fighter poniéndose enfrente de sailor moon _

___-por que me proteges si no me conoces-pregunto sailor moon_

___-claro que te conozco bombón_

___-seiya eres tu de verdad_

___-si bombón y te prometo que te voy a proteger aun que sea con mi propia vida_

___**en ese momento que sailor moon y fighter estaban distraídos les lanzo una bola de energía a los dos pero en ese momento fue parado por una rosa**  
_

___-y ahora tu quien demonios eres_

___-yo soy el gran toxido mask y no permitiré que destruyas este hermoso planeta_

___-tu y cuantos mas no me van a permitir si estas sailors no valen para nada_

___-yo jamas te lo permitiré -dijo sailor moon-mercury miraste lo que te dije-le pregunto sailor moon_

___-si,es otro humano lo hay que ayudar sailor moon-dijo mercury toda preocupada-_

___-esta bien pero antes tenemos que conseguir que pierda fuerzas-dijo sailor moon_

___**las sailors empezaron a luchar para debilitar a su enemigo en un momento de distracción las sailors les avisaron a sailor moon que era su turno**  
_

___-hazlo ahora sailor moon-dijo jupiter_

___-curación lunar acción-dijo sailor moon curando a su enemigo convirtiéndolo otra vez en un humano-_

___**pasaron unos minutos y todo volvió a la normalidad**  
_

___-seiya dijo serena saltando encima de el y dandole un gran abrazo_

___-seiya la levanto por los aires dandole vueltas sin darse cuenta que darien estaba celoso y con ganas de partirle la cara_

___-oye tu baja ami novia quien te crees que eres para agarrarla así-le dijo un malhumorado darien-_

___-lo siento- dijo,bajando a serena- pero que yo sepa no tengo que pedirte permiso para saludar ami bombón ella es mi amiga y tu no eres nadie para impedirme hablarle_

___-ella no es tu bombón así que no quiero que la llames así y no me importa que la saludes pero no de la manera que hicisteis-le contestó darien conteniéndose las ganas de partirle la cara-_

___-ella es mi bombón te guste o no y no por que tu me lo pidas no te voy a hacer caso_

___-basta ustedes dos-dijo serena ya veía la cara de su novio y sabía que esto iba terminar mal-que yo que sepa darien puedo saludar a quien yo quiera y si seiya me quiere llamar bombón a mi no me molesta el es mi mejor amigo para mi es como un hermano-dijo serena sin darse cuenta de la cara triste que puso seiya-_

___-mira serena no quiero discutir pero te digo una cosa que cuando me veas con una amiga no te quiero ver celosa y me armes escándalos por que te recuerdo que cuando fue con lo de kaoli me dejaste y no te pude explicar y ahora veo que a ti no te importa y delante mio te tiras encima de otro-grito darien furioso y lleno de celos-me voy ya hablaremos-_

___**darien se fue antes de que serena pudiera contestarle ene se momento seiya hablo**  
_

___**-oye bombón siento que por mi culpa discutieras con tu novio**_

___**-no te preocupes seiya no es tu culpa no te preocupes**_

___**-oye serena que quiso decir darien con lo de kaoli-le pregunto rei**_

___nada importante no quiero hablar de eso_

___esta bien serena dijo seiya-para compensarte lo de hoy que te parece si mañana voy hasta osaka y te llevo en la tarde al parque de atracciones y a comer helados si quieres_

___-enserio seiya-dijo serena poniendo ojos en forma de estrellita-me encantaría que vinieras_

___-y nosotras que seiya dijo mina_

___-ustedes también -dijo seiya un poco triste le fastidiaron su plan de un día solo con su bombón-_

___-yo no voy dijo rei mañana hay un congreso en el templo y tengo que asistir_

___-yo tampoco puedo ir dijo lita-tengo que hacer unas cosas_

___-yo si que voy -dijo mina- me encantaría pasar la tarde entera con serena que te parece amiga-le dijo a serena cogiendola de las manos-_

___-estoy muy feliz de que vengas mina- le dice serena abrazándola-y quien mas va a venir pregunto serena_

___-yo también voy serena-dijo amy-mañana no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría ir hasta osaka_

___-y ustedes hermanos -pregunto seiya-_

___también vamos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

___-entonces nos vemos mañana que me tengo que ir si no molly sospechara_

___-hasta mañana serena -dijeron todos-_

___**serena se teletransporto para osaka cuando entro molly ya estaba durmiendo ella se fue para su recamara y se acostó **____**llorando por culpa de darien cuando se quedo dormida tubo un sueño**_

_______-mi princesa cuídate _

_______-mama por que me dices eso_

_______-recuerda siempre las palabras que te dije hija_

_______-mama tu sabes quien es el enemigo_

_______-no hija no lo se solo sospecho por eso te dijo que tengas mucho cuidado te quiero_

_______-yo también te quiero mama_

_______-duerme tranquila princesa ya no te interrumpir mas en tu hermoso sueño_

___****____**después de que la reina serenity salió del sueño de su hermosa hija serena durmió un poco mas tranquila esperando al gran día de diversión que iba a tener con sus amigos e intentar olvidarse del tema de ese enemigo que la tenía tan asustada.**_

___****____**continuara...**_


	8. un día en el parque de diversiones

_**notas de la autora:muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por los reviews, besos a todos y feliz año nuevo.**_

_**en el capítulo** **anterior:**_

_****____****____**después de que la reina serenity salió del sueño de su hermosa hija serena durmió un poco mas tranquila esperando al gran día de diversión que iba a tener con sus amigos e intentar olvidarse del tema de ese enemigo que la tenía tan asustada.**_

_****____****____**un día en el parque de diversiones:  
**_

_****____****____**Serena amaneció un poco preocupada el sueño que tubo de su madre la asusto mas a que tenia que tener cuidado que sera lo que pasara serena se preguntaba por que a ella por que esta pasando esto serán las sombras e si así fuera que podrá pasar por ahora no se sabe quien es el enemigo ella solo sabe que atacan a humanos. En ese momento molly toco la puerta sacando a serena de sus pensamientos.**_

_-buenos dias serena estas lista-le pregunto molly_

_-aun no molly me voy aiistar y ya nos vamos-le contesto serena un poco preocupa que para molly no paso desapercebido-_

_-que te pasa sere te noto preocupa-le pregunto molly_

_-nada molly no te preocupes solo estoy triste por que extraño mi familia-le mintió no le podía decir la verdad-_

_-espero que sea cierto serena y no me ocultes nada,me voy termina de alistarte te espero en el salón_

_molly salio de la recamara de serena y se fue esperarla al salón mientras serena se terminaba de alistar ya pasaran diez minutos-molly nos vamos ya estoy lista-le digo serena a molly-._

**_ Las dos chicas salieron directas para la universidad._**

**_mientras tanto darien se encontraba en su apartamento pensando en lo que habia pasado ayer_**

_-"no puedo creer lo que hizo ayer serena"-pensó darien-"si lo llego a hacer yo se arma una buena pero si lo hace ella no pasa nada solo es un amigo"-decía irónicamente darien._

_-"la tengo que llamar y aclarar algunas cosas ayer me fui sin que ella pudiera contestarme"-penso darien_

**_darien cogio su celular y llamo serena_**

_-buenos dias serena donde estas_

_-buenos dias darien estoy llendo para la universidad con molly _

_-dale saludos de mi parte, tenemos que hablar serena hoy tengo dia libre que te parece si me acerco a osaka y hablamos_

_-claro que si darien y mas hoy van venir los hermanos kou mina y amy al parque de diversiones y asi ya podias venir con nosotros_

_-que-grito darien-como que va ir seiya alla oye serena y cuando me lo pensabas decir si no es por que yo te llamo tu ni te molestas en decirmelo_

_-tranquilo darien no te dije nada por que ayer te fuiste muy molesto_

_-ya veo y mi novia no se digna en decírmelo aun que yo ayer me fuera molesto me gustaría que mi novia me informara que va a un parque de diversiones con ese musiquito de cuarta._

_-ya tranquilo darien perdoname pero podias venir y asi ibamos todos juntos_

_-esta bien serena voy a ir pero quiero que en algun momento quedemos a solas tenemos que hablar _

_-esta bien darien contesto serena feliz-te espero en mi apartamento ellos llegaran a las cuatro de la tarde_

_-esta bien serena pero no se si me dara tiempo llegar a las cuatro asi que mejor nos vemos en el parque de diversiones cuando llege te llamo_

_-esta bien darien me voy que ya llege a la universidad y van a empezar las clases te amo_

_-y yo a ti serena_

**_darien colgo el celular_**

_-"llegara a las cuatro al parque de diversiones serena"-pensó darien-lo único es que te voy a seguir para saber que se trae ese kou entre manos._

**_mientras tanto en el apartamento de los kou seiya andaba de muy mal humor: _**

_-seiya que te pasa andas de malas-le decia yaten reindose de el_

_-no pero me fastidiaron mi dia yo keria pasarlo a solas con mi bombón y ustedes tambien se apuntaron_

_-no es nuestra culpa es la de la loca esa de mina que se apuntó sin nadie decirle nada y la voy a tener que aguantar y a nosotros te recuerdo que nos preguntaste tu-le digo yaten a seiya _

_-ya lo se que fui yo quien los invite pero lo hice después de que a mina se le ocurrió la gran idea de apuntarse.-le contesto seiya sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados-_

_-si quieres no vamos y te dejamos a solas con tu bombón,amy y la loca de mina-le contesto yaten-_

_No-grito taiki-no lo podemos dejar solo con tres chicas es mejor que vayamos nosotros y lo vigilemos_

_-es por que tienes miedo a que valla solo con tres chicas o es por amy-le contesto seiya de manera picara poniendo a taiki todo rojo por lo que dijo-_

_-no,no es por amy-contesto taiki muy nerviso-es que no es plan que vayas solo y mas las chicas ya cuentan con nosotros tres_

_-ya taiki si tu lo dices- rio seiya por la manera nerviosa que contesto su hermano-pero yo creo hermanito que es mejor que te le declares-le contesto seiya poniendo su mano en el hombro de taiki-_

_-yo ya vere lo que hago seiya-le contesto muy nervioso-voy apreparar las ultimas cosas_

**_Taiki se fue a preparar unas cosas mientras que yaten y seiya quedaban hablando ya habían pasado unas horas mina y amy salieron una hora antes de la universidad y ya estaban en la casa de mina esperando por los chicos_**

_-a que hora vienen por vosotras pregunto artemis-_

_-A la una del mediodia-contesto mina-quieres venir y asi vez a luna-le dijo mina de manera picara_

_-mina- la regaño artemis-tu no cambias _

_-Ay artemis no me regañes-le contesto mina haciéndole un puchero-si quieres le pregunto a los chicos si te puedo llevar que te parece- le pegunto mina a artemis- _

_-esta bien mina -le contesto artemis_

**_en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y mina fue abrir_**

_-buenas tardes chicos-los saludo mina_

_-buenas tardes mina-la saludaron los hermanos kou-_

_-bueno esperen un momento voy a llamar amy que esta en el salón una pregunta antes de que me olvide puedo llevar artemis conmigo es que hecha de menos a luna y la quiere ir a ver-le pregunto mina a los chicos-_

_-claro que si por nosotros no hay ningun problema-contesto seiya_

_-gracias chicos ya vengo ahora_

**_Mina fue al salón a buscar a artemis y a amy, cogieron sus cosas y se fueron para afuera en donde estaban los chicos esperando por ellas_**

_-hola chicos-digo amy_

_-hola amy-contestaron los tres_

_-bueno ahora que ya estamos todos vamos hacer la distribucción de los asientos del auto-contesto seiya-como somos solo cinco bueno seis con artemis imos ir solo en un auto,así que taiki va a conducir y amy va ir al lado del conductor yaten,mina y yo iremos en los asientos traseros, de la siguiente manera mina ira en el medio con artemis en los brazos y nosotros dos al lado de mina.-les informo seiya mientras pensaba si funcionaria poner a taiki y amy juntos, pero no pensó en mina y yaten-_

_-jamas contestaron mina y yaten_

_-yo no pienso ir a lado de esa loca es capaz de hacerme algo-le contesto yaten señalizando a mina-_

_-mas quisieras tu que te hiciera algo pero por una vez pienso igual que tu yo tampoco quiero ir al lado de un amargado-le digo mina señalizando a yaten-_

_-ya basta, ustedes van ir como e dicho yo y listo-les digo seiya a ellos dos-y vamonos que si no vamos a llegar tarde._

**_Los chicos salieron rumbo a osaka yaten y mina estaban molestos y mirándose con cara de odio por tener que ir al lado. _**

**_Mientras tanto en osaka molly y serena estaban llegando a su apartamento _**

_-oye serena antes no te pregunte por que no pude y quien va avenir escuche lo de mina y amy pero también de unos hermanos-le pregunto molly a serena-_

_-ai no me acorde de decirte, hoy a la tarde van a venir mina y amy y los hermanos kou y al final viene darien para ir al parque de diversiones-le contesto serena-_

_-los hermanos kou-pregunto molly-me suena mucho ese apellido_

_- a lo mejor te suenan por que ellos son el gupo musical three lights_

_-que enserio serena-grito molly- es mi grupo favorito hoy escuche que van a volver otra vez a tocar no puedo creer que los conozcas_

_-si enserio molly los conoci en la preparatoria ellos solo estubieron el primer año pero tu cuando vinieron ellos estudiar tu estabas en inglaterra_

_-si ya me acuerdo y te llevas con ellos desde la preparatoria y como te empezaste a llevar con ellos-le pregunto molly muy emocionada-_

_-si-le contesto serena-con el que me empecé a llevar fue con seiya y luego con sus hermanos pero la verdad seiya es como un hermano para mi me apoyo mucho cuando mas lo necesitaba-omitiendo lo delas sailors y la pelea contra sailor galaxia-_

_-enserio pensé que serian unos prepotentes por que son famosos-le contesto molly-_

_-Bueno después cuando lleguen opinas por tu misma y vas venir al parque de diversiones-le pregunto serena-_

_-me encantaria ir claro si no molesto_

_-claro que no molestas molly vamos comer que dentro dun poco llegan todos._

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y los chicos acababan de llegar al apartamento de serena en ese momento tocaron a la puerta _**

_-ya voy-decía serena caminando hasta la puerta-buenas tardes chicos,hola artemis le digo acariciandole la cabeza- pasen_

_-buenas tardes serena-dijeron todos mientras entraban al apartamento_

_-desean algo de tomar chicos o ya nos vamos-pregunto serena-_

_-nos vamos mejor bombon_

_-esta bien voy a buscar a molly que ella tambien va_

**_serena fue a buscar a molly y se la presento a los chicos_**

_-bueno chicos os presento a una gran amiga mía ella es molly osaka-les digo serena a los chicos-_

_-mucho gusto-dijeron los hermanos kou extrechandole la mano-_

_-el gusto es mio dijo molly muy contenta-poder conocervos en persona_

_-gracias dijeron los tres bueno nos vamos ya-digo seiya-_

**_todos salieron directos al parque de diversiones después de quince minutos ya se encontraban allí en ese momento estaba darien escondido planeando seguir a su novia._**

_-por fin hemos llegado-gritaron serena y mina como niñas chiquitas-corriendo para las atracciones_

**_los demás empezaron a reír a verlas tan animadas parecián niñas pequeñas_**

_-parecen niñas pequeñas-comento seiya entre risas-_

_-si dijeron molly y amy entre risas,vamos con ellas comento amy_

**_Los demas se fueron a buscar a mina y serena que estaban comprando entradas para subir a la noria_**

_-hola chicas por fin os hemos encontrado-comento taiki_

_-oye y ya comprasteis las entradas sin nosotros-comento seiya fingiendo molestia-_

_-si- djieron mina y serena saltando de alegría-irlas a comprar y vamos todos juntos-digo serena-_

_-esta bien las vamos a comprar, pero tu y yo vamos juntos bombón quiero hablar contigo_

_-lo siento seiya yo voy subir con mina en la noria, hablamos después_

_-esta bien bombón-le contesto seiya un poco triste el queria estar con su bombón-ya vamos ahora comprarlas_

**_los demás fueron a comprar las entradas mientras darien estaba escondido escuchando todo._**

_-"te salio mal musiquito de cuarta mi novia no quiso ir contigo estaré esperando un poco mas no voy a permitir que quedes con ella a solas"-pensó darien-_

**_Mientas tanto con los demás ya habían comprado las entradas, después de que subieran la noria fueron la montaña rusa,al tío vivo ya habían pasado una hora de diversión se fueron comprar algodón de azúcar mientras darien ya estaba cansado de estar escondido_**

_-que bien lo estoy pasando serena -comento mina-y tu que tal lo estas pasando-le pregunto mina-_

_-genial mina-"donde estará darien"- pensó serena-_

_- oye bombón puedo hablar contigo a solas-le pregunto seiya-_

_-claro que si seiya vamos,nos vemos dentro dun poco chicos_

**_Serena y seiya se alejaron del grupo sin imaginarse que darien los esta sigiendo_**

_-serena ahora que estamos lejos querìa decirte que en estes dos años que pasaron jamas te pude sacar de mi corazón te amo y quería saber si tu me amas como yo a ti_

_-seiya sabes muy bien que para mi eres solo un amigo y yo no te amo te quiero mucho pero solo como amigo yo a la única persona que amo es a darien-le contesto serena-_

_-serena yo puedo hacerte olvidarte de el dame una oportunidad y podras ver que te puedo hacer mucho mas feliz de lo que el te hace_

_-seiya no vuelvas a pedirme que deje a darien por ti-le contesto enfadada- por que lo amo y si quieres mi amistad y quieres que nos sigamos llevando espero que respectes mis decisiones_

_-lo siento bombón-le contesto seiya disilucionado-_

**_En ese momento darien estaba que le herbia la sangre tenía ganas de irle a partir la cara pero no podia por que si no serena sabería que estaba escuchando pero en ese momento dicidio salir y aparecer_**

_-serena mi amor-se acerco a ella agarrandola por la cintura y dandole un fugaz beso diante de seiya _

_-serena respondió al beso cuando terminaron se abrazaron-te extrañe darien por que tardaste tanto le pregunto serena-_

_-lo siento princesa se me hizo tarde creo se me estan pegando tus costumbres-le dice dándole otro beso-_

_-yo creo que acá sobro -contesto seiya enfadado y lleno de celos-me voy a buscar a los demás_

_-"acaso no te das cuenta musiquito"-pensó darien-_

_-nos vemos dentro de un poco seiya-digo serena mientras estaba abrazada a darien-_

**_Seiya se fue a buscar a los demás mientras que serena y darien quedaron solos_**

_-y de que querias hablar darien-le pregunto mientas seguia abrazada a el-_

_-queria hablar lo de ayer pero ahora no queria estropear este momento que te parece si después te invito cenar y luego vamos a dar un paseo por la playa que te parece_

_ -me parece genial darien-le contesto dandole un beso-vamos a buscar a los demás que si no van a pensar mal_

**_Serena y darien se fueron reunir con los demás cuando llegaron mina los miraba con cara picara._**

_-buenas chicos-pregunto mina que estabades haciendo par de pillines_

_-mina-respondieron los dos rojos por el comentario de mina_

_-no estábamos haciendo nada mina solo hablando-le contesto serena-_

_-ya,ya y por eso estabais todos rojos-le dice mina de manera picara_

_-mina le dijeron todos_

_-ay ya por que me regañan no sean malos_

_-te regañamos por que eres una chismosa que se mete en la vida de los demas-le contesto yaten-_

_-y contigo quien hablo-le dice mina enfrentandolo- _

_-yo hablo si quiero-le dice yaten enfrentandola-y si es para callar a una loca como tu lo hago mas a gusto_

**_Mina y yaten empezaron a pelear entre ellos_**

_-oye serena-le dice darien agarrandola por la cintura-te recuerdan a alguien _

_-si darien a nosotros dos cuando nos peleabamos te acuerdas como me llamabas_

_-claro que si mi cabeza de chorlito -le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y tu te acuerdas como me llamabas a mi-le pregunto darien-_

_-claro que si te llamaba engreído y unas cuantas cosas mas le dice serena riéndose de lo ultimo que digo-_

_-extraño esos tiempos- le dice darien a serena-_

_-yo tambien pero si quieres te vuelvo a llamar engreido que te parece_

_-no me parece bien serena eso me recuerda cuando nos insultabamos_

_-te entiendo darien,oye chicos-les dice serena a los demas-no sera mejor calmarlos a esos dos_

_-ya se calmaran cuando se cansen-contesto amy-ayer solo le hicieron caso a lita_

_-amy tiene razón-digo taiki ayer ni caso nos hicieron déjenlos estar ya se cansaran _

_-aun se van terminar enamorando-digo molly-ya dice el dicho los que se pelean se desean y si no miren para serena y darien que cuando se conocieron se odiaban y ahora se aman-digo molly recordándose como le llamaba su amiga a darien cuando peleaban-_

_-molly tiene razon pero lo de serena y darien es distinto-digo amy obmitiendo que ellos son los principes y que habian recuperado su memoria hace años-yo no creo que esos dos terminen juntos_

_Yo pienso igual que amy-digo seiya-entre mi hermano y mina es imposible que haba algo son polos opuestos el es un aburrido de la vida y mina es una chica divertida asi que mejor cambiemos de tema_

**_Los chicos se fueron dar una vuelta por el parque de diversiones antes de marcharse a dar una vuelta mina y yaten ya terminaran de discutir apuntándose con los demás mientras taiki iba muy nervioso al lado de amy_**

_-oye amy-le decía taiki muy nervioso -me gustaria saber si después cuando llegemos a tokio podemos hablar a solas_

_-claro que si-le contesto amy-y de que quieres hablar-le pregunto amy_

_-te cuento mejor después cuando nos quedemos a sola_

_-esta bien-digo amy después hablamos_

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas los chicos ya se fueron para tokio excepto darien que quedo con serena para ir cenar, la llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes de osaka cuando terminaron fueron para la playa._**

_-__gracias por la cena darien fue preciosa_**_  
_**

_-de nada mi princesa vamos a pasear un poco-la agarro por la mano-_

_-esta bien darien y dime de que querias hablar antes_

_-lo que te queria decir es que no me gusta ese tal seiya pero hoy me di cuenta que no tengo de que peocuparme por que se que tu me amas_

_-sabes que te amo darien pero no te entiendo por que dices que hoy te diste cuenta-le pregunto serena-_

_-cosas mias serena no te peocupes-"no puedo decirle que escuche todo si no se enfada"-penso darien-te amo serena_

_-yo también te amo darien -le dio un beso-_

**_Serena y darien se besaron poco a poco ese beso fue subiendo de tono darien acosto a serena en la arena de la playa mientras la besaba, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad_**

**_darien y serena se estaban besando con mucho pasión bajo la luz de la luna sus besos cada vez eran mas rápidos,sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos ya no podían mas serena le quito _****_ la camisa a darien y acariciándole el tórax darien le fue sacando su blusa acariciándola por todo su cuerpo cuando no pudieron mas se entregaron con mucho amor _**

_-fue precioso darien te amo-le digo serena dandolo un beso en los labios_

_-te amo mi vida permanecería así el resto de mi vida-le digo darien_

_-yo tambien permaneceria el resto de mi vida a tu lado y que te parece si hoy duermes conmigo-le pregunto serena a darien_

_-me encantaria serena pero no puedo mañana tengo que ir a trabajar_

_-que pena mi vida te amo-le contesto serena- dándole otro beso _

**_Serena y darien se besaron otra vez a la luz dela luna volviendo hacer el amor, cuando terminaron la llevo a su apartamento se despidió de ella y se dirigió para tokio. Cuando serena entro se fue a duchar cuando termino se fue acostar pensando en lo que había pasado con darien. Cuando darien llego hizo lo mismo que serena. Mientras tanto taiki llevaba a amy para su casa después de que llevara a dar un paseo por parque numero 10_**

**_continuara..._**


	9. que será lo que esta pasando

_**notas de la aurora:muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero que les siga gustando y por los rewiews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia**  
_

_**En el capítulo anterior **_

_**taiki llevaba a amy para su casa después de que la llevara a dar un paseo por el parque numero 10**_

_**que será lo que esta pasando**_

_**taiki y amy iban caminando,estaban llegando a la casa de amy, cuando llegaron a la puerta se quedaron a hablar un**_** rato**

_-gracias por el paseo y por me acompañar hasta mi casa-le digo amy-_

_-no hay de que amy pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no se por donde empezar-le digo taiki muy nervioso-_

_-y de que quieres hablar-le pregunto amy nerviosa por lo que le quería decir su amigo-_

_-es que yo amy-decía taiki muy nervioso sin apenas poder hablar-es que quería decirte que para mi eres mas que una amiga_

_-que no te entiendo-le dijo amy muy nerviosa -"taiki me ve como algo mas que su amiga me vera como su hermana"-__pensó amy poniéndose triste-_

_-es que no se como te explicar yo es que no se-le dijo bajando la cabeza no era capaz de hablar-_

_-no te preocupes taiki te entendí lo más seguro es que me veas como tu hermana-le dijo amy un poco triste abriendo la puerta de su casa-_

_-no,grito taiki-asustando a amy-lo siento por gritar estas confundida lo que yo te quiero decir es que desde hace dos años no te puedo sacar de mi corazón_

_-quieres decir que tu-le digo amy muy nerviosa-sientes algo por mi-le pregunto-_

_-si amy desde hace dos años nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón te extrañaba, te necesitaba a mi lado,tenía miedo a que conocieras a otro hombre y que te hubieras enamorado.Y sabes como me dí cuenta que me enamore de ti-le pregunto taiki a amy-_

_-no-le dijo amy sin casi poder decir una palabra-no podía creer que taiki se le estuviera declarando_

_-por que tu siempre estabas en mi corazón cada vez que cerraba mis ojos te veía a ti, soñaba contigo día y noche y cuando la princesa nos dijo de volver quede muy feliz por que podía regresar a buscar a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo la que me robo el corazón y esa mujer eres tu amy mizuno-_

_-que yo, no se que-contesto amy muy nerviosa sin poder decir palabra-_

_-amy por que no me contestas no sientes lo mismo perdóname se hice el tonto lo siento-le digo taiki todo triste-me voy amy lo siento si te incomode_

_-no,no te vallas yo quería decirte que yo también te amo taiki desde el primero día que te vi-le digo amy deteniéndolo- _

_-enserio,me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo-le dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la mano-entonces me encantaría hacerle una pregunta señorita mizuno acepta usted ser mi novia_

_-claro que si taiki te amo_

_**amy y taiki se besaron durante un tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora taiki se fue para su casa despidiéndose de amy con otro beso.**  
_

_**ya habían pasado unas horas eran las cinco de la madrugada todos estaban durmiendo excepto serena que estaba en la terraza de su apartamento sin poder dormir**_

_-"que sera lo que esta pasando"-pensó serena mientras se aferra a su cristal de plata-"tengo miedo y si es lo mismo que paso en el milenio de plata"_

_**en ese momento serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos**  
_

_-serena que haces acá me preocupe cuando no te vi en tu cama-le pregunto luna-_

_-nada luna no soy capaz de dormir y vine hasta aca a pensar un poco-le dice serena un poco preocupada_

_-y que haces con el cristal de plata serena pero que pasa-le dice luna asustada-_

_-no pasa nada luna-le dice serena conteniendo una lagrima-solo estoy asustada y si tengo el cristal de plata conmigo me siento segura_

_-pero por que serena es por el enemigo, no tienes de que preocuparte serena por ahora no sabemos quienes son y mas las chicas te protegerán-le dice luna intentando tranquilizarla-_

_-y si las chicas no me pudieran proteger luna-le pregunto serena a luna-_

_-es el deber de ellas protegerte serena, tranquila ya veras que algún día el enemigo dará la cara_

_-ya se que es el deber de ellas protegerme pero si ni ellas pudieran sentir el enemigo como me van a proteger luna-le preguntaba serena mientras le corría una lagrima por su mejilla-que pasaría si el enemigo ataca y ninguna de nosotras lo siente por que eso es lo que esta pasando_

_-tranquila serena a lo mejor el enemigo esta ocultando su energía para que no podamos dar con el_

_-me gustaría creerte luna pero no se que pensar tengo miedo demasiado este enemigo creo que es mucho más fuerte que los demás-"espero que no sean las sombras si no estaremos perdidos"-pensó serena-_

_-no te preocupes serena no tengas miedo ya veras que pronto se sabrá quien es-le digo luna intentando tranquilizarla_

_-eso espero luna y si el enemigo fuera quien nosotros menos imaginamos que pasaría si fuera alguien que nos rodea y nosotros no lo podemos sentir-le preguntaba serena a luna llorando-_

_-serena por favor tranquilízate me estas asustando_

_-lo siento luna no te quise asustar-le dijo agarrándola en el brazo y la abrazo-pero es lo que siento me siento vulnerable por no saber lo que pasa por no poder hacer nada por nadie solo devolverlos a la normalidad_

_-te entiendo serena pero es mejor que te tranquilices por que no nos vamos a costar que dentro de unas horas te tienes que levantar _

_-esta bien luna -le dijo serena llevándola en brazos-pero solo quiero pedirte un favor de lo que acabamos de hablar que quede entre nosotras no quiero que las chicas sepan que tengo miedo_

_-esta bien serena no te preocupes-le contesto luna-_

_**Serena y luna se fueron para su recamara cuando llegaron se acostaron y después de unos minutos se quedaron dormidas. había amanecido era un día esplendido para muchos estudiantes que ya le llegaba la hora de levantarse.**  
_

_**serena ya se encontraba despierta tenía muchas ojeras señal de que no había pasado una buena noche por una parte estaba feliz por se había entregado a darien por primera vez, pero por otra tenía miedo a ese enemigo que ella esperaba que no fueran las sombras. En ese momento molly la fue a llamar**_

_-serena que haces aun en cama levántate-cuando molly se fijo en la cara de serena le pregunto- oye vaya ojeras tienes no, tubisté que pasar muy mala noche con darien-se reía molly_

_-ya cállate molly -le decía serena toda roja-con darien la pase genial hasta hicimos el am-se cayo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir así que cambio de tema-estas ojeras es por que no dormí bien_

_-que hicisteis el amor-grito molly-por lo menos usaríais protección serena_

_-protección que es eso-preguntaba serena con cara de no saber lo que decía-_

**_a molly le apareció una gota en la cabeza_**

_-serena tu que edad tienes-grito molly- como que no sabes que es la protección por dios tienes 18 años _

_-es que no se de que protección me hablas molly _

_-enserio serena haber te voy hacer una pregunta sabes lo que usan los jóvenes para no dejar a una mujer embarazada-le pregunto molly intentando tranquilizarse-_

_-no la verdad no sabía ni que usaban algo-le decía serena con cara de asustada por la reacción de molly-pero tranquila molly si eso es lo que te preocupa darien y yo no usamos protección-"luego tendre que llamar a darien para saber que es eso de la protección" pensó serena-_

_-que -grito molly-sois unos irresponsables serena te puedes quedar embarazada_

_-tranquila molly eso no pasara no estoy en mis días fértiles_

_-si tu lo dices-"si no sabes lo que es la protección vas a saber cuando son tus días fértiles" pensó molly-bueno serena te espero en el salón como siempre y perdón por te gritar pero eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti_

_-no pasa nada molly me preparo y ya nos vamos._

_**Serena se alisto rápido cuando termino fue a desayunar un poco agarro sus cosas y fue a llamar a molly y se fueron rumbo a la universidad. Mientras tanto en tokio en el templo hikawa se encontraba rei consultando el fuego antes de irse para sus clases.**_

_-por favor fuego sagrado muéstrame quien es el enemigo-decía rei haciendo sus trucos-que no muestra nada, "no puede ser solo muestra paz,no entiendo lo que pasa el otro día paso lo mismo el día que atacaron al segundo humano hice lo mismo y solo apareció tranquilidad en la tierra ,que sera lo que esta pasando"-pensó rei-_

_-señorita rei puedo pasar-le pregunto nicolas_

_-que quieres nicolas-le contesto rei enfadada- no ves que estoy ocupada sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy consultando el fuego_

_-lo siento señorita rei es que quería hablar con usted-le contesto nicolas todo apenado-_

_-y de que quieres hablar y que sea rápido que tengo que ir para la universidad-le contesto rei enfadada por que la interrumpieron-_

_-es que bueno no se como decirle que me enamorado de_

_-ya vas a empezar lo interrumpió rei-sabes muy bien que yo no siento nada por ti ya no se las veces que te lo dije-le respondió rei enfadada._

_-estas equivocada señorita rei-le dijo nicolas-no me dejo terminar antes yo ya no estoy enamorado de usted por eso puede estar tranquila yo estoy enamorado de una amiga suya _

_-que-grito rei-y como te atreves a decirme a mi esto después de que siempre me decías que andabas enamorado de mi y puedo saber de cual de ellas se trata-le pregunto rei-_

_-de la señorita lita-contesto nicolas_

_-de lita-dijo sorprendida rei-y puedo saber que tiene ella que no tengo yo" pero que estoy diciendo"-pensó rei a mi me da igual lo que haga"-me voy,paso de estar escuchando tonterías-dijo rei un poco enfadada-_

_**Rei se fue un poco enfadada o estaría celosa enterarse que nicolas se había enamorado de su amiga lita no le gusto mucho,busco sus libros y salio del templo para ir para sus clases.**  
_

_**Mientras tanto darien estaba entrando en el hospital dentro de un poco empezaría su turno cuando miro su celular tenía un mensaje de serena**_

_**mensaje de serena:**_

_hola mi amor que tal amaneciste, tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente por favor cuando tengas un momento libre avísame por mensaje y ya te llamo yo _

_te amo mi vida_

_atentamente serena_

_**fin del mensaje de serena**_

_-"que raro"-pensó darien-"que le pasará a serena debe de ser muy urgente la voy a llamar que aun le quedan diez minutos para entrar en la universidad"_

**_darien cogió su celular y llamo a serena_**

_-hola serena que paso me dejaste muy preocupado_

_-acá no te puedo contar darien y mas ya te dije que después te llamaba yo, pero espera un momento y me alejo del grupo-serena se alejo del grupo-ya estoy darien_

_-que me querías decir me dejaste preocupado y no podía esperar así que ya te llame yo_

_-quería saber que es la protección por que hoy se me escapo decirle a molly que hicimos el amor y me dijo que si lo usáramos y no se lo que es_

_-que hiciste serena-grito darien- como se te ocurre contarle nuestra vida intima a tus amigas serena esas cosas a mi no me gustan y lo sabes y mas como es posible que no sepas lo que es la protección si ya tienes 18 años y otra cosa mas serena nosotros no la usamos se nos paso protegernos y te voy a explicar lo que es la protección-darien se lo explico-_

_-que, no lo sabía y ahora que se para que sirve que vamos a hacer darien-le decía serena preocupada_

_-es mejor que vayas a la clínica y le pidas la píldora del día después es lo que le dan a las mujeres cuando ella y su pareja no usaron protección y no quiere quedar embarazada es mejor que vayas rápido por que esa píldora solo se puede tomar en 72 horas después de tener relaciones sin protección_

_-darien pero a mi las pastillas no me gustan y no te preocupes darien como le dije a molly no estoy en mis días fértiles así que paso de ir a una clínica que sabes que todas esas cosas me dan mucho miedo_

_-como tu quieras serena yo solo lo dijo por tu bien por que estas estudiando pero no creo que pase nada-bueno serena te tengo que dejar que me toca entrar a trabajar te quiero_

_-te amo darien_

_**darien colgó el celular y se dirigió a trabajar estaba un poco preocupado por lo que le dijo serena el quería ser padre pero no ahora el quiere que serena termine sus estudios **__**pero como dice ella no estaba en sus días fértiles.**_

_**mientras tanto con los kou:**_

_-oye taiki -estaba siendo interrogado por seiya-por que llegaste tan tarde ayer que estabais haciendo tu y amy_

_-nada-le contesto nervioso por la manera como le preguntó seiya-estuvimos hablando y le pedí que fuera mi novia_

_-los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse de el -no creían que taiki se le declarara a amy-estas de broma no- le pregunto seiya- tu con lo nervioso que eres te atreviste_

_-si seiya es cierto pero por lo que veo lo estaís pasando bien hasta yaten que es raro le hace gracia_

_-oye sin ofender-contesto yaten me alegro por ti hermano-le dice yaten estaba feliz por su hermano_

_-gracias yaten y tu seiya no dices nada-le pregunto taiki-_

_-yo antes lo tengo que ver para creerlo hermano-le dice aun riéndose de el-_

_-ya déjate de meter con el pesado eres peor que la loca de mina-le dijo yaten defendiendo a taiki-_

_-el único pesado a qui eres tu y a mi no me compares con ella que la verdad le doy la razón de que eres un amargado-le contestó seiya enfrentándolo-_

_-mira seiya tu a mi me respectas oíste-le dice yaten gritándole-y ya estoy cansado de tus tonterías no quieres que te comparé con ella pero te comportas casi igual sabes que te digo harías muy buena pareja con ella y así a lo mejor te olvidas de serena ya que ella y mina son tal para cual._

_-ya déjame en paz-le grito seiya-para tu información mina y serena podrán ser iguales de locas pero una cosa mi bombón no se compara con ninguna otra mujer y pienso luchar por ella aun que solo para ella sea un amigo_

_-que piensas meterte en una relación-le grito yaten furioso-te recuerdo lo que me dijiste ayer cuando te pregunté de que hablaste con serena_

_-ya se lo que te dije ayer y para tu información sabes que -le grito-pienso meterme en esa relacíón amo a bombón y pienso luchar por ella o por las buenas o por las malas pero sera mia_

_-en ese momento yaten le dio un puñetazo-para mi no eres mi hermano-le grito- una persona que se mete en una relación no vale la pena mucho dices amarla pero prefieres verla sufrir por el_

_-no quiero verla sufrir pero de mi sufrimiento que, en mi nadie piensa-grito seiya mientras se levantaba del suelo-_

_-si no la quieres ver sufrir no te metes en una relación y claro que pensamos en ti seiya y sabes que te dijo que te busques otra mujer que te haga olvidarla-le dijo yaten-_

_-jamas me escuchaste jamas pienso luchar por ella_

**_yaten estaba apunto de volverlo a golpear cuando en ese momento lo para taiki_**

_-ya basta ustedes dos de pelearse-grito taiki-no puedo creer lo que veo sois hermanos y os comportáis como enemigos y tu yaten pídele una disculpa a seiya por golpearlo y tu seiya deja vivir tranquila a serena si quieres que ella siga siendo tu amiga por lo menos no pierdas su amistad._

_-yo no pienso pedirle una disculpa hasta que el cambie de actitud-le informo yaten a su hermano taiki-_

_-y yo no pienso cambiar mi decisión de luchar por bombón taiki-le dijo seiya-_

_-hagan lo que quieran pero para el grupo musical intenten hacer la vida personal a un lado-les dijo taiki ya se había dado por vencido con ellos dos-_

_-esta bien taiki respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo _

**_Taiki se fue enfadado para su habitación estaba cansado de escuchar a sus hermanos discutir no soportaba ver como peleaban por todo pero lo de hoy no fue como siempre fue todo muy distinto y la verdad le daba la razón a yaten. Mientras tanto yaten salia furioso del apartamento lo que pensaba su hermano le hacia daño así que dejo a seiya solo antes de que lo volviera a golpear._**

**_ya habían pasado unas horas los estudiantes ya salían de sus universidades, mientras tanto yaten estaba sentado en la terraza de una cafetería pensando en lo que había pasado hoy con su hermano sin imaginar que por ese mismo camino pasa su amiga la loca como el la llama_**

_-buenos días pero mira a que nos encontramos por aquí-le dice una linda chica irónicamente- _

_-puedo saber que haces por aquí mina acaso me seguiste-le dice yaten en tono irónico-_

_-mas quisieras tu que te siguiera la diosa del amor -le dice mina riéndose de el-acaso no ves que hay muchos estudiantes por aquí o que -le dice irónicamente-mi universidad esta cerca de esta cafetería y siempre paso por aquí_

_-que alegría saberlo así ya se para la próxima vez no volver por aquí para no me encontrar contigo-le dice yaten a mina enfrentándola-_

_-oye pero que te pasa amargado-le grito mina-_

_-quieres saber que me pasa-grito yaten-es que yo no te soporto o no te das cuenta no se ya ni para que me hablas y cállate que la gente nos esta mirando-le grito yaten-_

_-yo me callo si quiero oíste-le grito mina-y sabes que te digo yo tampoco quiero hablar con un hombre que no vale la pena como tu-adiós amargado me voy_

_-adiós loca-le grito yaten_

**_mina se fue muy enfadada pero ya estaba acostumbrada sus peleas eran así siempre, no lo soportaba lo odiaba demasiado cuando llegó a su casa se acostó estaba un poco cansada y quería dormir un poco antes de quedar con las chicas, mientras tanto yaten estaba muy enfadado por lo de su hermano y la discusión que tubo con mina en un momento pensó que se había pasado con ella pero ya estaba acostumbrado si no peleaban mañana sería otro día._**

**_mientras tanto rei estaba yendo para su casa cuando se encuentra a lita por el camino _**

_-buenas tardes lita-la saludo rei-a donde vas-le pregunto-_

_-buenas rei-la saludo lita-voy a comprar unas cosas al supermercado y luego voy para mi apartamento-le contesto lita-oye y mina_

_-no se ni me importa-le contesto rei_

_-aun seguís enfadadas-le pregunto lita-_

_-claro que si,si no es porque aparecieron los chicos me agarraria por los pelos y la verdad no quiero hablar de ella sabes si por lo menos me acordara de todo lo que paso en la pelea le diria unas cuantas cosas pero la verdad no me acuerdo_

_- como puede ser posible q tu no te acuerdes rei, siempre tubiste muy buena memoria pero a lo mejor no te acuerdas por que ai veces cuando uno discute le salen palabras sin qerer decirlas -le dijo lita_

_-supongo que sera por eso,pero a veces mina me pone de los nervios,bueno cambiemos de tema hoy consulte el fuego sagrado y solo mostraba paz en la __ tierra no se que sera lo que esta pasando pero creo que sera mejor hacer una reunión en mi casa y no ir a crown por la tarde-le dijo rei a lita-_

_-estoy de acuerdo cntigo rei trendremos que avisarles a las demás y también a serena y a ella quien la avisa tu o yo-le pegunto lita a rei_

_-es mejor que le avises tu no quiero que serena me diga que ella por ser la princesa es la que decide las reuniones-le dijo rei irónicamente-_

_-esta bien rei lo haré yo-le contesto lita-me voy nos vemos a la tarde-le contesto lita_

**_Rei se fue para su casa pensando en lo que hablo con lita a veces no se acuerda cuando habla mal de serena y no sabe por que sera, pero a lo mejor es lo que dice lita uno cuando se enfada no mide sus propias palabras. cuando rei llego a su casa llamo a los demás ella solo avisaría dela reunion a amy, a mina y a los chicos y lita a serena_**

**_Mientras tanto en osaka se encontraban serena y molly haciendo su tarea en el salón_**

_-te queda mucho por terminar serena-le pregunto molly_

_-un poco molly-le contesto serena-vengo ahora-voy ala cocina a buscar un vaso de agua quieres que te traiga algo-le pregunto serena_

_-no quiero nada serena gracias por peguntar_

**_Cuando serena fue a la cocina le llego un mensaje de lita _**

**_Mensaje de lita:_**

_Hola serena rei y yo hemos decido hacer hoy en la tarde una reunión en el templo hikawa a las 17:00 nos gustaría que estuvieras presente es para hablar de lo que esta pasando y aver se averiguamos quien es el enemigo avisame si vienes, adiós serena_

**_Fin del e mensaje de lita_**

_-"pero quien se creen ellas quienes son para decidir hacer una reunión sin mi consentimiento"-pensó serena enfadada-le avisaré que iré pero las cosas van a cambiar a partir de hoy-le tendré que avisar a darien de la reunión"-pensó_

**_Serena le mando el mensaje a lita, le dijo que asistiría a la reunión después allí ya le diría a las chicas unas cuantas cosas que a partir de hoy iban a cambiar. No le importaría si fuera mina la que propusiera la reunión pero que lo hagan las otras no le gusto nada, son sus amigas pero después de lo que escucho aquel día para ella termino su confianza con ellas tres excepto con mina que la adora y confía plenamente en ella fue a terminar su tarea antes de telenstransportarse para tokio._**

**_Mientras tanto en el hospital central de tokio se encontraba kaoli en el consultorio de darien rebuscando en sus cosas_**

_-tengo que encontrar donde tiene darien el numero de esa mocosa antes de que el llege de una emergencia-penso kaoli_

**_En ese momento se sentian unos pasos era darien que iba para su consulta cuando abrio la puerta estaba allí kaoli sentada en un sillon_**

_-que haces acá kaoli-le pegunto darien sorprendido por verla en su consultorio_

_-es qe venia pedirte otro favor-le contesto un poco nerviosa kaoli-"por suerte pude escuchar sus pasos y sentarme para que no viera lo que estaba haciendo"-penso kaoli_

_-que me quieres pedir kaoli-le pregunto darien_

_-quería pedirle si me deja mandar un mensaje desde su celular es que el mio se quedo sin batería- pregunto kaoli-"sera una buena estrategia para cogerle el numero de esa mocosa"- pensó kaoli-_

_-claro que si kaoli toma-le dijo darien dándole su celular-_

_-gracias__ darien_

**_-kaoli cogió el celular de darien busco el numero de la novia de darien, y cuando lo encontró mando a su celular el numero de serena,cuando lo hizo borro el mensaje del celular de darien-_**

_-gracias darien por me dejar usar tu celular me voy-le dijo kaoli_

_-denada para eso estamos los amigos-le djo darien con una sonrisa_

**_Kaoli salio del consultorio cuando estubó lejos encendió su celular y guardo el numero de serena para mandarle un mensaje_**

**_Mientras tanto en osaka estaba serena pensando en su decisión, si a las chicas no le gustaba no le importaría ella es la princesa y la tienen que obedecer no le gustaba mucho ejercer el nombre de princesa pero ai circustancias que el titulo de princesa lo tiene que utilizar. En ese momento le llego un mensaje privado_**

**_Mensaje pivado_**

_Mira estúpida deja de meterte en lo mio con darien el me ama a mi y ayer me lo demostró hicimos el amor y estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y parte de la noche_

_así que deja de molestarnos_

**_Fin del mensaje privado_**

**_Continuara..._**


	10. las decisiones de la princesa de la luna

**_notas de la autora:muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por los reviews me animan mucho _**

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

**_Mensaje privado_**

**_Mira estúpida deja de meterte en lo mio con darien el me ama a mi y ayer me lo demostró hicimos el amor y estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y parte de la noche asi que deja de molestarnos_**

**_Fin del mensaje privado_**

**_Las decisiones de la princesa de la luna._**

**_Serena estaba llorando por el mensaje que acababa de recibir no lo podia creer si ayer darien estuvo con ella en el parque de diversiones y en la playa_**

-esto no puede ser cierto decia serena llorando-"el ayer estuvo conmigo me demostró que me ama- lo tengo que llamar o aparecer de sorpresa me debe una explicación"- penso serena llorando-

**_Molly escucho a serena llorar y se preocupo por ella_**

-serena amiga que te pasa-le dice molly muy preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba serena

-miralo por tu misma y me entenderas-serena le paso el celular mientas seguía llorando

-que-grito molly-esto no puedo ser cierto serena si el estuvo contigo ayer y si fuera cierto darien me escucharía por te hacer esto pero lo mejor es que salgas de dudas y hables con el-le decia molly calmandola

-es lo que pieso hacer ahora mismo me voy para tokio-le dijo serena a molly

-quieres que te a compañe le pregunto molly a serena

-no molly-le dijo serena levantandose-"asi tambien ya tengo la escusa para ir a reunirme con las chicas"-penso serena-me voy molly hasta después

**_Serena salio de su apartamento y decidio aparecerle a darien de sorpresa asi que cuando pudo se escondio para que nadie la viera y se telenstrarporto hasta el consultorio de darien dándole un buen susto_**

-_serena que haces acá me asustaste-grito darien-_

_-lo siento es que acaso esperas a alguien-le dijo serena irónicamente-_

_-no espero a nadie serena pero si llega haber alguien en mi consultorio y te ven aparecer de la nada se asustarian_

_-no te preocupes darien sabes lo de mis poderes y los estoy desarrollando y se muy bien que no estabas aquí con nadie pero a lo mejor la que se llevaba la sorpresa era yo-le dice irónicamente-_

_-que te pasa serena por que me hablas así-le pregunto darien_

_-por nada mira el mensaje que recibí y así me entiendes-le dijo serena enfadada enseñandole el mensaje_

_-serena por dios esto no es cierto estuve contigo y lo sabes_

_-y como se yo si es cierto que llegaste tarde y a la noche después de estar conmigo te pudiste ir con ella_

_-por favor no digas tonterías-le grito darien-esto es una broma de alguien que quiere jugar con nosotros llegue tarde por que había mucho trafico-mintió-_

_-no se si creerte darien-le dijo serena con la cabeza agachada_

_-serena por dios es la verdad -le dice darien alterado-llegué tarde por el trafico-le dice darien muy nervioso_

_-de verdad darien-le dice irónicamente- te conozco muy bien y tu nerviosismo me dice que me mientes_

_-no te estoy mintiendo serena-contesto aun mas nervioso_

_-dime la verdad maldita sea se que me mientes-grito serena con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_-no estuve con otra estuve contigo pero nunca llegue tarde te estaba espiando-grito darien dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir_

_-que-grito serena-como te atrevistes a espiarme es que a caso no confias en mi dime por que me espiaste-grito aun mas_

_-en ti si que confio en el que no confio es en ese kou por que se muy bien que esta enamorado de ti y queria saber si intentada propasarse contigo_

_-pues parece que no confías en mi por que me espiaste y tu sabes muy bien que el único hombre que me interesas eres tu y no hacía falta que me espiaras pero acaso estas celoso de seiya-le dice serena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-_

_-yo celoso,no digas tonterías yo jamas sentiría celos de ese kou _

_-de verdad darien entonces que te parece si el sábado le pido una cita-le dice serena intentando ponerlo celoso_

_-ni se te ocurra serena me oíste-grito darien-no quiero a ese kou cerca de ti tu eres mi novia no la de ese musiquito de cuarta_

_-enserio que no estas celoso eso parecen celos-le dice serena riéndose-bueno y para perdonarte y saber que dices la verdad por que no me dices que paso el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones-le pregunto serena-_

_-enserio serena te lo diré pero primero no estoy celoso-le digo darien a serena-primero que tu y mina se quedaron muy felices al llegar al parque,luego fuisteis a la noria y ese kou quería subir contigo pero tu le contestaste que ibas subir con mina y luego mas tarde el quiso ir hablar contigo y te contó que sigue enamorado de ti y después aparecí yo._

_-entonces es cierto que me espiaste y este mensaje fue de alguien que nos quiere hacer daño-le digo serena a darien_

_-claro que si serena-le digo darien agarrándole la mano-yo te amo y jamas te engañaría con otra mujer_

_-yo también te amo darien pero cuando vi este mensaje no lo podía creer espero que nos dejen vivir tranquilos-le dijo serena a darien dándole un besos en sus labios_

_-que tal si cambiamos de tema-le dijo darien separando su boca de la de serena-__ ímos para la reunión juntos-le pregunto darien a serena_

___-claro que si pero cuando esteamos en las escaleras del templo tu te vas solo yo les quiero aparecer por sorpresa ellas piensan que solo me puedo telenstransportar cuando estoy transformada y hoy se darán cuenta que lo puedo hacer cuando yo quiera_

___**serena se quedo en el consultorio de darien hasta que termino su turno cuando salieron del trabajo fueron tomar un café a la de andrew y luego para la reunión y como le digo serena a darien ellos se separarían en las escaleras y así lo hicieron.**  
_

___**darien subió las escaleras del templo y ya estaban allí las cuatro chicas y los three lights cuando entro saludo a todos.**_

___-buenos días-saludo darien a todo el grupo-_

___-buenos días saludaron los demás-y serena no viene contigo-pregunto mina_

___-no-dijo darien ella tendrá que estar a llegar_

___-siempre hace lo mismo-dice rei levantando el tono de voz- cuando sera el día que llegue temprano la próxima vez que decidamos una reunión le tendremos que decir que es media hora antes de la hora acordada para que sea puntual_

___**en ese momento se escuchaba la voz de una chica muy conocida mientras que su silueta aparece enfrente de todos**  
_

___-ustedes no van acordar nada rei-le dijo serena apareciendo enfrente de todos_

___-que-gritaron todos a ver aparecer a serena de la nada-como te pudiste teletrasportar sin estar transformada en eternal sailor moon -pregunto amy muy nerviosa-_

___-es uno de mis nuevos poderes-contesto serena muy tranquila-lo puedo hacer cuando yo quiera no hace falta que esteá transformada en sailor moon. antes de comenzar con la reunión quiero que todas se transformen en sailors ,excepto darien y los hermanos kou , y yo me transformare en la princesa serenity_

___**las chicas cogieron sus plumas y se transformaron**  
_

___-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus transformación_

___-por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter transformación_

___-por el poder del cristal del planeta marte transformación _

___-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio transformación_

**___las chicas se transformaron excepto darien y los kou, y serena en la princesa serenity_**

**___cuando ya estaban todos como mando serena, seiya la interrumpió cuando ella iba a hablar _**

___-oye bombón perdón quise decir princesa-le hizo una reverencia-por que solo mandaste a ellos que se tranformaran y a nosotros no-refiriéndose a el y a sus hermanos_

___-por que yo no soy vuestra princesa y no os puedo dar ordenes pero en cambio ellas-señalizando a las 4 sailors- son mis guardianas y yo su princesa y por favor seiya no me trates como lo acabas de hacer ahora mismo-_

___-esta bien bombón-le digo seiya sin darse cuenta de como lo miraba darien_

___-serena puedo saber por que nos mandaste transformar-pregunto mercury_

___-ahora mismo les voy a explicar les informo serena a sus guardianas-a partir de hoy habrá cosas que van a cambiar y si no les gustan lo siento pero son ordenes que tendrán que cumplir de vuestra princesa_

___-que cosas van a cambiar serena-pregunto jupiter_

___-primero no me gusto que propusieran una reunión sin mi consentimiento-les informo la princesa serenity-las reuniones las decido yo y si ustedes ven que hace falta hacer alguna reunión primero hablan conmigo para que les ordene si se hace o no, pero no pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran a partir de hoy tienen prohibido hacerlas sin mi consentimiento_

___-la segunda cosa que va a cambiar va a ser que una de ustedes cuatro sera mi mano derecha si yo no estoy ella será la que les dea las ordenes puede decidir hacer una reunión y luego tendrá que hablar conmigo para que yo decida si se hace o no_

___-la tercera cosa es que esa que yo decida también os puede dar ordenes en una batalla mientras yo no llegue y la tendréis que obedecer aun que no queráis-_

___-y la cuarta os voy a decir quien de ustedes cuatro sera mi mano derecha,esa persona va a ser mi gran amiga sailor venus_

___**la princesa ya termino de decidir las cosas que iban a cambiar y mando a todas que volvieran a la normalidad excepto ella que siguía siendo la princesa serenity. cuando volvieron a la normalidad las chicas empezaron a hablar**  
_

___-gracias princesa por me elegir-le dijo mina abrazándola-_

___-pero no me llames princesa ya sabes que no me gusta-te elige por que eres mi amiga y tu nunca me fallaste-le digo volviéndola a abrazar _

___-jamas serena acaso estas loca -grito rei-yo jamas voy a obedecer una orden de la loca de mina_

___-cállate rei esa no es manera de hablarle a nuestra princesa-le dijo mina-_

___-mina tranquila-dijo la princesa-yo me se defender sola-mina iba a quejarse pero serena la calló-mira rei si no te gusta lo siento pero es mi decisión y es una orden que tienes que cumplir y si no también puedes dejar de ser sailor mars en este momento tu decides_

**___rei se quedo callada no sabía que decidir ella quería ser una chica normal pero desde que se convirtió en sailor mars consiguió amigas que no la veían como una chica rara_**

___-lo siento princesa-le hizo una reverencia-quiero seguir siendo sailor mars pero usted no es la que decide las ordenes en la tierra ese es darien así que no tengo por que obedecerle _

___-te equivocas rei serena es vuestra princesa -le digo darien- y aun que estea en la tierra o en la luna ella es vuestra princesa y la tienes que obedecer te guste o no y si desovedeces una orden de ella seras castigada por traición a tu princesa ante los consejeros reales-le dijo darien a rei_

**___Rei se quedo callada lo que le dijo darien le dolio ella aun sentia algo por el_**

___- lo siento-dijo rei mirando para serena-obedecere tus odenes y las de mina cuando tu no esteas-le dijo resinada_

___-eso espero rei-le dijo la princesa-empezemos con la reunión_

**_La princesa se destransformo y volvio a ser serena y se sentaron para empezar con la reunión_**

_-saben algo del enemigo-pregunto serena_

_-no sabemos nada-le contesto rei-el fuego solo muestra paz en la tierra_

_-"esto no puede ser posible el sueño del milenio de plata creo que se esta cumpliendo"-pensó serena-tendremos que averiguar lo que esta pasando esto no es normal por ahora no volvieron atacar quiero que estean alerta por si es otro humano_

_-esta bien serena-dijo lita-lo que me preocupa es que no aparecieran ni michiru ni haruka_

_-lo mas seguro que pasa como el fuego sagrado que no sienten la presencia maligna y por eso aun no aparecieron-dijo amy_

_-y como es eso posible que no sientan su presencia-pregunto taiki_

_-no lo sabemos amor-le dice amy dándole un beso-dejando a los demás con la boca a abierta_

_-ustedes dos son novios-pregunto lita muy sorprendida_

_-si desde ayer-respondieron los dos todos rojos-_

_-entonces es cierto hermano-le dice seiya- enhorabuena parejita haber cuando me traéis un sobrino_

_-seiya-gritaron todos excepto mina y serena que se unieron a el-los mencionados estaban rojisimos-_

_-si amy para cuando nosotras queremos ser tías-dijeron serena y mina poniendo ojos en forma de estrellitas-_

**_todos rieron por el comentario de ellos tres y por la cara de los mencionados_**

**_-_**_ya déjenlos tranquilos o no ven su cara de verguenza-dijo muy serio yaten_

_-ay ya estas a fastidiar-le dice mina mirando para el y sacandole la lengua-acaso tu no sabes lo que significa la palabra divertirse o acaso vas ser toda tu vida un amargado_

_-mira loca déjame de fastidiar yo se lo que significa la palabra divertirse pero para mi lo que hicieron no me parece tan divertido_

_-pues te estabas riendo-le dice mina gritando_

_-de la cara espantosa que tenías por eso me reía-le dice yaten enfréntandola_

_**mina y yaten empezaron sus típicas peleas de todo los días.**  
_

_**ya habían pasado 2 horas y la reunión se había terminado en el templo solo quedaba rei,lita y amy**_

_-y que os parece lo que decidió serena-pregunto amy_

_-a mi me pareció mal -dijo rei-yo ni siquiera soporto a mina desde ese día no se como pudo elegir a mina es aun mas irresponsable que ella_

_-tranquila rei a mi me pareció bien son ordenes de nuestra princesa y las tendremos que obedecer-dijo lita intentando tranquilizar a rei-_

_-lo que ustedes digan chicas pero yo a mina no le pienso hacer caso ella no es nuestra princesa así que dejemos el tema acá que estoy cansada _

_-esta bien rei nosotras nos vamos-dijeron lita y amy_

**_cuando las chicas se fueron rei volvió a mirar el fuego pero siempre daba el mismo resultado paz en la tierra._**

**_mientras tanto serena se quedo un poco más en tokio antes de volver para osaka y se fue a pasear con mina en ese momento sintió un puntazo en su corazón que la hizo parar en seco_**

_-serena estas bien que te pasa-le dice mina muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga_

_-no puedo respirar me duele el pecho-en ese momento serena se desmayo_

**_continuara..._**


	11. que fue lo que le pasó a Serena

_**notas de la autora:gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi historia**_

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

**_cuando las chicas se fueron Rei volvió a mirar el fuego pero siempre daba el mismo resultado paz en la tierra._**

**_mientras tanto serena se quedo un poco más en tokio antes de volver para osaka y se fue a pasear con Mina en ese momento sintió un puntazo en su corazón que la hizo parar en seco_**

_-Serena estas bien que te pasa-le dice Mina muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga_

_-no puedo respirar me duele el pecho-en ese momento Serena se desmayo_

_**Que fue lo que le pasó a Serena**  
_

_**Mina estaba llorando por ver a su amiga en ese estado estaba toda pálida en el suelo y no reacionaba,había gente ya al alrededor de ellas mirando lo que pasaba**_

_-Serena por favor-lloraba Mina-reacciona no me hagas esto por favor, si es una broma ya se acabo el juego enserio-le gritaba Mina_

_-tranquila señorita su amiga se va a poner bien-le digo una señora de unos 50 años a Mina tranquilizandola_

_**en ese momento había llegado una ambulancia a buscar a Serena para llevarla para un hospital mientras tanto en la ambulancia, Mina iba llorando agarrando la mano de su amiga cuando llegaron al hospital Serena entro en una de las cabinas de urgencias mientras que Mina quedaba en la sala de espera avisando a los demás, después de 20 minutos ya habían aparecido todos.**  
_

_-que le paso a mi hija-pregunto mama Ikuko llorando_

_-no lo se mama Ikuko-le respondió Mina llorando-solo se que no podía respirar y se desmayo_

_-pero como puede ser eso posible si nuestra hija no tiene ningún problema respiratorio-informo el papá de Serena a los demás_

_-tranquilo mi amor-dijo mama Ikuko tranquilizando a su esposo-tenemos que esperar los resultados del doctor_

_-Mina podemos a hablar a solas dijeron las otras sailors y Darien_

_**Mina y los demás se fueron a la cafetería del hospital para hablar de lo que le paso a Serena **  
_

_-Mina me puedes explicar lo que le paso a mi novia-le pregunto Darien muy preocupado por la salud de Serena_

_-no lo se Darien-le digo Mina llorando-Serena y yo ibamos caminando cuando ella me dijo que no podía respirar y se desmayo_

_-ire a hablar con el doctor que la esta atendiendo por que al trabajar en este hospital tengo mas prioridades, pero primero quiero que me digan si piensan que puede ser obra de algún enemigo-pregunto darien mirando para las cuatro sailors_

_-no lo sabemos Darien cuando os fuisteis todos del templo volví a mirar el fuego y no se veía nada fuera de lo normal el fuego sagrado se veía tranquilo-le dijo Rei a Darien_

_-quiero que estean atentas de todo lo que pase tu rei quiero que vuelvas aver el fuego, ahora que Serena esta en el hospital le toca a Mina dar las ordenes como lo mando mi novia-le informo Darien a las chicas_

_-esta bien Darien ahora yo estaré a cargo como lo propuso Serena-le dijo Mina a Darien mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos_

**_Darien se fue a hablar con un doctor para saber el estado de Serena y Mina y las demás se fueron para la sala de espera a esperar a saber algo del estado de Serena._**

**_Mientras tanto que los médicos le hacían todalas pruebas necesarias a Serena para saber lo que le paso ella tuvo un sueño_**

_-en donde estoy-pregunto Serena asustada_

_-tranquila princesa estas en el antiguo milenio de plata-le digo una voz muy conocida para ella_

_-mama que hago acá si yo estaba con Mina que me paso se que me encontraba mal-le pregunto la princesa Serena muy nerviosa a su mama _

_-tranquila hija gracias al cristal de plata que te protegió no te paso nada malo _

_-mama que me quieres decir con que el cristal de plata me protegió-pregunto Serena muy nerviosa_

_-que se quisieron volver apoderar de tu cuerpo hija-le informo la Reina Serenity_

_-que-grito Serena asustada- eso no puede ser mama eso significa que el enemigo son las sombras_

_-no lo se hija no te lo puedo confirmar solo te digo que no te separes del principe de la tierra mientras tengas su amor no podrán hacerte daño y tambien te pido que vuelvas a confiar en las otras tres sailors scouts _

_-te prometo que no me separare del principe pero no puedo confiar en las otras sailors mama lo siento ellas me traicionarón esas palabras que escuche hace tiempo me dolieron_

_-hija por favor hazme caso-le dijo la reina a su hija- solo te voy dar un consejo nada es lo que parece _

_-por que me dices eso mama-pregunto la princesa Serena_

_-lo siento hija te tienes que ir pronto entederas mis palabras recuerda que te amo mi princesa_

**_La Reina Serenity se fue y Serena estaba en el hospital aun inconciente mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraban los demás esperando que llegara un doctor para saber algo sobre la salud de Serena_**

_-por que no llegan los doctores a decirnos nada del estado de salud de bombón-pregunto seiya muy nervioso_

_-no lo sabemos Seiya le están haciendo toda las pruebas así que tranquilízate-le dijo su hermano Taiki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Seiya_

_-aya viene el doctor junto con Darien-les informo lita a los demás_

_-que le paso a mi hija doctor por favor digamelo -le pegunto la señora ikuko muy nerviosa_

_-tranquila señora no es nada grave le hicimos toda las pruebas a su hija y esta bien así que deducimos que lo mas seguro que sea estrés-les informo el doctor-_

_-gracias doctor podemos pasar a ver a nuestra hija-pregunto el señor Tsukino-_

_-claro que si pero no pueden pasar todos juntos por ahora dejare pasar solo a sus padres la señorita aun esta durmiendo en su habitación-les informo el doctor_

**_El doctor les informo a sus padres cual era el número de la habitación de su hija cuando llegaron a la habitación 225 donde estaba Serena aun durmiendo entraron a ver a su hija._**

_**Ya habían pasado unas horas y los amigos de Serena ya podían pasar a verla en la habitación ya estaban las sailors y los three lights y su novio,después de que sus** **amigos ya llevaban tres minutos en la habitación Serena empezó a reaccionar.**_

_-donde estoy-preguntaba Serena aun abriendo sus ojos_

_-estas en el hospital Serena y no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos oíste-le dijo Mina abrazándola mientras le salía una lágrima_

_-Mina por favor me asfixias-le decía Serena a Mina sin casi poder respirar por el abrazo de su amiga_

_-lo siento Sere pero estoy muy feliz de que esteas bien-le contesto Mina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Mina tranquilizate ya, y tu que tal te encuentras Serena- le pregunto amy_

_-cansada no se lo que me paso me pueden explicar que hago acá en un hospital_

_-te desmayaste Serena te trajo Mina en la ambulancia-le respondió Lita a su pregunta_

_-no conducería Mina no-dijo serena mirandola extraña_

_-claro que no Serena tonta como crees eso ella vino a tu lado pero tu estabas inconciente_

_-aun estando enferma eres graciosa bombón-le dijo Seiya a Serena riéndose mientras Darien lo quería matar con la mirada_

_-ya basta-dijo darien un poco celoso-Serena tiene que descansar y quiero hablar con ella a solas así que por favor salgan todos_

_-y tu quien te crees quien eres para echarnos dela habitación de mi bombón-le dijo Seiya a Darien_

_-mira musiquito estamos en un hospital y no es sitio para hacer un escándalo pero te digo dos cosas por que me tienes que hacer caso la primera es que Serena es mi novia y la segunda es que yo trabajo en este hospital y si yo te digo que te largas es que te largas-le decía un furioso darien_

_-que yo sepa no estas en horario de trabajo-le dijo seiya a Darien_

**_Darien iba a responderle hasta que se escucha una voz_**

_-ya basta ustedes dos yo acá enferma y ustedes parecen perros discutiendo-le informo Serena, a Darien y Seiya-así que tu seiya por favor hazle caso a Darien y vayanse les pidió Serena a todos_

**_Todos se fueron y Serena y Darien quedaron solos_**

_-me puedes decir que fue lo que te paso Serena-le pregunto Darien_

_-no lo se solo se que me dolía el pecho y no podía respirar-le dijo Serena a su novio-es que acaso tengo algo malo amor_

_-no te preocupes Serena no tienes nada malo solo tienes estrés, a partir de ahora quiero que me prometas que tomaras las cosas con mas tranquilidad y descanses cuando sientas que estas agotada, y quiero pedirte otra cosa deja que Mina se encarge de todo hasta que esteas recuperada de todo_

_-esta bien Darien haré como tu digas pero cuando me voy poder ir del hospital sabes que no me gustan_

_-hoy te vas a quedar en observación y si mañana ya estas bien ya te dan el alta_

_-no quiero quedarme aquí Darien sabes que me dan miedo los hospitales-le dijo Serena haciéndole un medio puchero_

_-tranquila Serena no te dejare sola pasaré la noche contigo ya que no tengo que entrar a trabajar hasta mañana por la tarde_

_-de verdad darien-le dice Serena mirandolo con una mirada muy tierna_

_-si mi princesa-le dice Darien dándole un beso en sus labios _

**_Serena y darien se dieron un tierno beso ya había pasado una hora y Serena se había quedado dormida pensando en el sueño que tuvo con su mama por ahora no se lo diría a nadie_**

**_Mientras tanto tres chicos llegaban a su apartamento_**

_-quien se cree ese chiba echandome dela habitación de mi bombón-gritaba furioso Seiya mientras tiraba todo lo que tenía a su alrededor_

_-tranquilizate Seiya quieres que te diga yo quien se cree ese chiba pues es el novio de tu bombón y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el no veo normal que te pongas como te pusiste en un hospital-le grito Yaten a Seiya_

_-tu callate-grito Seiya-contigo nadie hablo _

_-paso de discutir mas contigo me voy para mi alcoba-grito Yaten yendose para su alcoba cuando entro golpeo la puerta_

**_Mientras tanto en el salón estaba Taiki intentando tranquilizar a Seiya._**

**_Cuando Seiya se tranquilizo se fueron cada uno para sus alcobas a dormir._**

**_Al día siguiente era un día esplendido aun que dos personas no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar pero para un joven platinado la exclusiva fue desastroza_**

_-esto no pueder ser cierto-grito Yaten-dime lo que dice esta revista es mentira Taiki_

_-lo siento Yaten pero es cierto-le decía Taiki riéndose de su hermano_

_-no te rias de mi-grito Yaten aun mas fuerte-los medios de comunicación me van a escuchar_

_-pero que les pasa a ustedes dos no saben dejar dormir a la gente- se quejo Seiya_

_-callate Seiya que no estoy de humor-grito aun mas fuerte Yaten_

_-pero que le pasa a este-pregunto Seiya señalizando a su hermano_

_-míralo por tu mismo-Taiki le tiro la revista a Seiya y la empezo a leer en alto_

_-una gran exclusiva ayer vimos a Yaten Kou uno de los integrantes del grupo three lights discutiendo con su novia en una cafetería,lo sentimos por sus otras fans pero nuestro queridísimo Yaten Kou ya nos tiene novia y es muy linda. _

_-que bueno no lo puedo creer-le dijo Seiya a Yaten- oye y por que nunca me dijiste que Mina era mi cuñadita me tengo que enterar por los medios de comunicación-le preguntaba Seiya a su hermano mientras se reía de el _

_-callate imbécil esa loca no es mi novia y lo peor es que quieren que vaya a la televisión con ella este sábado a un pograma de corazón _

_-pues ya te veremos hermanito-se reía seiya- lo vas a tener que grabar Taiki esto va a ser un gran momento en nuestras vidas_

_-callense-grito Yaten aun mas fuerte-hablare con mina e iremos a ese estúpido programa y desmentiremos todo esto_

**_Mientras que Yaten seguía discutiendo y sus hermanos riéndose de el se encontraba una linda chica furiosa por esa exclusiva_**

_-como los medios de comunicación pueden pensar que ese amargado es mi novio-gritaba mina_

_-tranquila mina no es para tanto tu siempre quisiste saiir en una revista-le dijo Artemis a Mina_

_-claro para ti no es para tanto por que no sales en la revista con un amargado y siempre fue mi sueño salir en una revista pero no con este-señalizando la foto donde sale con Yaten-y lo peor aun viene ahora el sábado quieren que sala con ese amargado en un programa de televisión_

_- no exageres Mina-le dice Artemis bajando la cabeza-siempre quisiste salir en un programa de televisión y como se llama el programa-le pregunto artemis_

_-el programa se llama nuestros corazones,ya se que siempre quise salir en un pograma de televisión por una parte estoy feliz pero por otra no por que no quiero tener a mi lado al amargo ese-grito Mina-bueno Artemis voy a llamar a Serena para peguntarle que tal esta y darle la gran noticia_

_-esta bien pero recuerda no gritarle-le dijo Artemis a su dueña-_

_-tranquilo Artemis-le dijo Mina dándole un beso en su cabecita_

**_Mina cogió su celular y llamo a Serena_**

_-hola quien habla-preguntaba Serena_

_-soy yo Mina qe tal te encuentras_

_-bien quiero salir del hospital e irme ya para mi casa y tu que tal-le pregunto Serena_

_-yo por una parte bien y por otra mal_

_-que te paso-le pegunto Serena preocupada_

_-pues primero que los medios de comunicación piensan que el amargado de Yaten es mi novio y también que voy a salir este sábado en la televisión con Yaten- grito mina- sin darse cuenta delo que le prometió a artemis_

_-no grites Mina-le djo Serena-explicame eso que me dijiste_

**_Mina se lo explico y se despidió de Serena diciéndole que cuando salga del hospital que pasara por su casa para verla._**

**_Mientras tanto en el hospital de tokio se encontraba serena aun con dolor en sus oídos por el grito de Mina_**

_-que te pasa Serena-se peocupo Darien cuando abrio la puerta de la habitación y vio a su novia con su mano tapando el oído_

_-nada Darien es que Mina me llamo y casí que me deja sorda_

_-y eso por que-pregunto Darien_

_-por que salio en una revista que ella y Yaten son novios y el sábado van dar una entrevista en la televisión_

_-enserio serena-dijo Darien riéndose-no me imagino a esos dos en la televisión discutiendo_

_-yo tengo ganas de verlos te imaginas que se pongan a discutir delante de miles de personas_

_-capaces son conociendoles bueno cambiemos de tema yo te venía decir otra cosa, hoy ya te dan el alta así que te puedes ir cambiando de ropa mientras que esperamos a que te traigan el papel para que puedes irte para tu casa_

_-esta bien Darien, oye te puedes dar la vuelta mientras que me cambio-le pregunto Serena a Darien-oye y me vas llevar tu a casa-le pregunto Serena a su novio_

_-si Serena te llevo para tu casa que aun me quedan unas horas para entrar a trabajar -le respondió Darien a Serena mientras se daba la vuelta_

**_ ya habían pasado una hora y le acababan de traer el alta a Serena cuando salieron del hospital Darien la llevo para su casa. _**

**_cuando Serena abrio la puerta de su casa no lo podía creer le tenían una fiesta preparada para ella allí estaban sus padres,sammy,las chicas y los three lights_**

_-tu lo sabías Darien -le pregunto Serena toda sorprendida_

_-si mi amor te gusto-le pregunto Darien a su novia_

_-me encanto-grito serena abrazándolo y después fue abrazar a sus amigos_

_-te gusto serena -le pregunto Mina._

_-si amiga me encanto muchas gracias-le dijo Serena a Mina_

_-que tal te encuentras bombón-le pegunto Seiya-_

_-muy bien gracias por preguntar Seiya_

**_después de que Serena y Seiya hablaran se encontraban hablando Mina y Yaten sobre la exclusiva_**

_-tenemos que desmentir que tu y yo somos novios no quiero que me junten con una loca como tu-le dijo Yaten a Mina_

_-tranquilo yo también quiero que desmientan esto si no fuera por que salgo contigo en la portada de la revista estaría feliz_

_-ay pero que pena estropear tu felicidad si es así me alegro-le dice Yaten haciéndole burla_

_-eres un imbécil-grito Mina- no se como alguna chica puede pensar que eres guapo_

_-a mi lo que piensen me da igual-le dijo Yaten a Mina enfrentándola_

_-no te soporto eres el tío mas pesado que e conocido en toda mi vida-grito aun mas fuerte Mina_

_-y tu eres la tía mas insoportable que e conocido en toda mi vida-le grito Yaten a Mina-_

**_Mina y Yaten empezaron con sus peleas diarias mientras que a los demas le aparecian una gota de sudor en la cabeza_**

_-por que estaran discutiendo ahora-pregunto Amy_

_-no lo se amor pero en ellos ya es normal -le dijo Taiki abrazándola_

_-bueno déjenlos estar-dijo Serena-vamos a comer un poco de pastel de chocolate que trajo Lita_

**_Serena y la señora Tsukino fueron a la cocina a buscar el pastel y darle a cada uno un trozo cuando llegaron al salón les dieron a cada uno su trozo de pastel_**

_-gracias Serena dijeron todos excepto Mina y Yaten que seguían discutiendo_

_-oye Serena-le pegunto Amy-estos días descansaras por lo que te paso o vas a subir para Osaka_

_-yo quería subir pero mis papas y Darien quieren que espere hasta la semana que viene y mañana como ya es viernes yano subo y le pido mis cosas a Molly y también que me traiga a Luna-le imformo Serena Amy_

_-oye y hablando del fin de semana podíamos hacer un picnic en la montaña este sábado antes de ir ver a mina a la televisión-les informo Lita a las demás_

_-si me parece genial Lita-dijo Serena-podriamos ir por la mañana y a la tade volviamos que les parece_

_-nos parece bien dijeron todos_

_-esta bien así quedamos-dijo serena-oye rei invita a Nicolas que venga con nosotros y yo mañana llamare a molly y también invitare a andrew_

_-bueno Serena me tengo que ir para el trabajo nos vemos mañana te quiero y cuando hables con Andrew me avisas_

_-esta bien Darien te amo-se despidió Serena-_

**_Serena fue despedir a Darien en la puerta y se dieron un beso._**

_Ya habían pasado unas horas y la fiesta se acabo pero aun no terminaba todo en el parque número diez estaban atacando las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa de Serena cuando llegaron al parque se transformarón_

_-eternal sailor moon transformacion_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta venus transformación_

_-por el poder del cristal del planeta marte transformación_

_-poder de lucha estelar transformación_

_-poder de curación estelar transformación_

_-poder de creación estelar transformación_

**_Cuando se transformaron fueron todos al lugar en onde estaba el villano_**

_-oye tu deja en paz a esta pobre gente que están paseando con sus parejas somos las sailors scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigaremos en el nombre dela luna dijeron toda las sailors scouts excepto los guerreros que dijeron su frase._

_-ustedes no van a poder conmigo dijo el monstruo_

_-eso ay lo veremos dijeron las sailors_

_-empezemos entonces-dijo el monstruo lanzándole un ataque_

**_Las sailors lo lograron esquivar_**

_es nuestro turno dijeron jupiter y venus mientras mercury miraba en su computadora si era un humano_

_-beso de amor y belleza de venus_

_-ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter_

**_Esos ataques fueron para el villano pero los logro esquivar facilmente_**

_-ahora es mi turno conmigo no va a poder-dijo marte_

_-saeta llameante de marte_

**_el ataque fue dirigido al villano pero no le hizo nada_**

_-esto es imposible ningún ataque le hace nada-dijo fither_

_-es mejor que lo ataquemos todos juntos-dijo healer_

_-antes de hacer nada mercury tiene que mirar si es un humano-dijo sailor moon _

_-sailor moon tiene razón no podemos atacar sin saber si es un humano-dijo venus_

_-ya sabes algo mercury -le pregunto sailor moon_

_-si sailor moon es otro humano-dijo mercury-_

_-entonces luchen cuando estea débil sera mi turno para curarlo-le dijo sailor moon a las demás y a los guerreros-_

**_las sailors y los guerreros obedecieron a sailor moon y empezaron atacarlo cuando estaba ya débil sailor moon lo curo_**

_-curación lunar acción- volviendo al enemigo en humano pero para sorpresa de las sailors era Unazuki_

_-Unazuki-dijeron todas excepto los three ligths_

**_todos volvieron a la normalidad y se acercaron a Unazuki_**

_-Unazuki estas bien-le pregunto Serena mientras que le agarraba su cuerpo que estaba aun inconsciente en el suelo_

_-si-dijo Unazuki mientras iba reacionando-que me paso chicas-pregunto Unazuki_

_-no lo sabemos te encontramos acá tirada-le dijo Mina_

_-te acuerdas de lo que paso-le pregunto Lita_

_-no yo solo se que estaba llorando en este parque por que encontré a mi novio con otra-dijo Unazuki llorando_

**_Serena en ese momento se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Unazuki_**

_-"no puede ser"-pensaba Serena-"cada vez coinciden mas las cosas esas palabras de mi mama y lo que pasó en el milenio de plata"_

_-estas bien Serena-le pregunto Mina preocupada-te quedaste callada_

_-si Mina no te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza-le mintió-_

_-entonces mejor nos vemos mañana Serena tu tienes que descansar-dijo Amy-nosotras acompañaremos a Uzasuki a su casa para que no vaya sola_

_-esta bien-dijo Serena-bueno Unazuki cuídate si tienes algún problema me llamas_

**_Serena se despidió de todos pero fue interrumpida por Mina_**

_-yo voy contigo Serena-le dijo Mina-no te voy a dejar ir sola después del susto que me diste ayer_

_-vamos entonces Mina-le digo Serena echándole una sonrisa-_

**_Las demás chicas y los three lights llevaron a Unazuki a su casa_**

**_ mientras Serena y Mina iban caminando para la casa de Serena_**

_-oye Serena mañana a la tarde me acompañas a comprar un vestido para el sábado_

_-claro que si Mina-oye te quieres quedar a dormir hoy en mi casa-le pregunto Serena_

_-no puedo Sere-mañana tengo clase_

_-esta bien no pasa-le dijo Serena un poco triste-bueno nos vemos mañana que ya llegamos a mi casa adiós_

**_Mina y Serena se despidieron con un gran abrazo _**

**_mientras que Mina iba para su casa a Serena le volvió a pasar lo mismo que le había pasado ayer_**

_-"esto no puede ser"-pensaba serena-"otra vez no"_

**_el cristal de plata protegió a Serena mientras que ella aun estaba algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar tenía miedo y sobre todo no le quería decir nada a las chicas si no la iban a estar protegiendo y no se iban despegarían de ella ni para ir al baño._**

**_Serena bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche y se fue para su cama dormir pensando si volverán atacar y quien sera el próximo_**

**_continuara..._**


	12. un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas

_**En el capítulo anterior **_

**_el cristal de plata protegió a Serena mientras que ella aun estaba algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar tenía miedo y sobre todo no le quería decir nada a las chicas si no la iban a estar protegiendo y no se iban despegarían de ella ni para ir al baño._**

**_Serena bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche y se fue para su cama dormir pensando si volverán atacar y quien sera el próximo_**

_**Un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas**_

_**ya había amanecido en Tokio era viernes y una linda jovencita estaba durmiendo en su cama**_

_-Serena hija levántate ya-le decía su mama desde el piso de abajo_

_-cinco minutos mas mami-le decía Serena sin hacerle caso_

_-Serena-grito su mama-levántate estas no son horas de estar durmiendo_

_-no seas mala mami déjame un poquito mas_

_-Serena son las dos de la tarde o te levantas o te levanto yo-le grito su mama enfadada_

_-esta bien ya me levanto-dijo Serena resignada ya que no podía dormir mas_

**_Serena se levanto de la cama aun estaba cansada no podía creer que su mama no la dejase dormir mas, se fue a duchar antes de bajar ya que había quedado con Mina a las cuatro de la tarde,cuando termino puso una falda blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas y una camiseta negra que le había regalo Darien el año anterior, puso unos zapatos negros con poco tacón, y un poco de perfume y bajo para la cocina a comer un poco ya que tenía hambre._**

_-buenos días mama-digo Serena mientras cogía un yogur de chocolate de la nevera_

_-hola hija te parece normal que te hayas levantado a esta hora_

_-mama no me grites ya sabes bien como soy-le dijo Serena a su mama_

_-no te grite Serena solo te estoy hablando,hice un poco de curry con arroz por si tienes mas hambre-le dijo su madre_

_-voy coger un poco mama y Sammy no esta en casa-le pregunto Serena mientras cogía un poco de curry_

_-no hija,salió con unos amigos a dar una vuelta-le dijo su madre_

**_Después de que Serena hablara con su mama comió el curry y se fue para casa de Mina ya que faltaba poco para las cuatro,cuando llego a la casa de Mina toco la puerta y fue recibida por su amiga_**

_-buenos días Serena pasa-la invito entrar a su casa_

_-buenos días amiga-digo Serena mientras entraba a su casa_

_-vamos a mi habitación que tengo que terminar de arreglarme el cabello y ya nos vamos, quieres algo de tomar-le pregunto Mina_

_-no Mina, gracias-le digo Serena mientras iban para su habitación_

**_Después de que Mina termino de prepararse se fueron las dos para el centro comercial,cuando llegaron Mina y Serena empezaron a recorrer toda las tiendas_**

_-ya estoy cansada de tanto caminar amiga-le digo Serena mientras se sentaba en una banca que hay en el centro comercial_

_-yo aun tengo muchas energías-le digo Mina mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-me gustaría saber de donde las sacas llevamos corriendo por lo menos una hora en tienda en tienda y aun no encontramos nada-le digo Serena a Mina _

_-tenemos que seguir buscando amiga no nos podemos resignar yo tengo que comprar un vestido para la gran noche en la televisión-_

_-esta bien pero antes vamos a comer algo al mcdonalds que tengo hambre -le dijo Serena a Mina_

**_Serena y Mina se fueron a comer al mcdonalds ambas chicas pidieron un mc menú de pollo,cuando terminaron de comer volvieron recorrer las tiendas hasta que entraron a una que a Mina le gusto_**

_-me encanta esta tienda Serena,yo por mi me llevaba todo los vestidos son preciosos-le digo Mina a Serena mientras miraba como una loca todo los vestidos_

_-esta muy bonita Mina tienen vestidos preciosos-le digo Serena a Mina mientras miraba un vestido que le gusto_

_-te vas a comprar ese vestido Serena-le pregunto Mina_

_-creo que si y así lo uso para alguna ocasión especial,y tu ya encontraste el tuyo-le pregunto Serena a Mina_

_-si amiga,me voy a llevar este-le digo Mina a Serena mientras que se ponían en la fila para ir pagar los vestidos_

**_Serena y Mina fueron a pagar sus vestidos,Serena compró un vestido rosa ceñido al cuerpo con la espalda descubierta con escote en forma de V que le llega hasta las rodillas, y Mina compro un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo es igual al que llevaba Serena excepto que el vestido de Mina no tiene la espalda descubierta. Después de pagar los vestidos se fueron a comprar los zapatos._**

**_ Después de volver a recorrer una hora para comprar los zapatos, cuando los compraron fueron a dejar las compras a la casa de Serena ya que Mina pasara la noche con ella._**

**_Cuando dejaron las cosas en casa se fueron para el crown ya que habían quedado con las chicas para hablar del picnic de mañana_**

**_mientras tanto en el hospital central de Tokyo se encontraba Darien atendiendo a su último paciente cuando termino de atenderlo, entro Kaoli a su consulta para hablar con el_**

_-hola Darien vengo a hablar contigo-le digo Kaoli a Darien entrando a su consultorio y se sento en una de las sillas _

_-hola Kaoli de que quieres hablar conmigo-le pregunto Darien_

_-de la cena de mañana acuérdate que me lo prometiste-le digo Kaoli a Darien_

_-ya me acuerdo a que hora es-le pregunto Darien_

_-a las diez de la noche,me puedes venir a buscar a mi casa-le pregunto Kaoli_

_-claro que si me das tu dirección y mañana a las diez ya estoy en tu casa-le digo a Kaoli_

_**Kaoli le dio su dirección a Darien y salió de su consulta pensando en que plan usaría mañana para que su novia los viera juntos.**  
_

_**Mientras tanto Serena y Mina llegaban al crown, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de las demás y empezaron a hablar de lo que harán mañana**_

_-y a que hora quedamos mañana para el picnic-pregunto Serena_

_-a las ocho de la mañana-digo Amy_

_-que,estaís locas es muy temprano-gritaron Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo_

_-tranquilas chicas-dijo Lita-es mejor ir temprano ya que a la tarde nos tenemos que regresar para preparar a Mina para el programa_

_-sigo estando en contra es muy temprano-digo Mina haciendo un puchero-ustedes quieren que tenga ojeras para que me vea fea en la televisión_

_-deja de decir tonterías Mina eso no es cierto pero es mejor ir temprano-le dijo Lita_

_-deja que piense lo que quiera ya sabes que para Mina y Serena levantarse temprano es un castigo-dijo Rei_

_-me quieres dejar tranquila yo no te hecho nada así que déjame en paz y si me gusta dormir es mi problema no el tuyo-le digo Serena a Rei_

_-no te metas con Serena tonta por lo menos nosotras dormimos bien y no andamos de amargadas como tu-la enfrentó Mina_

_-yo si quiero me meto con ustedes dos-le digo Rei a Mina y Serena_

_-pues si te quieres meter con nosotras haber quien gana somos dos contra una-le digo Serena cruzándose de brazos y Mina hizo lo mismo_

_-yo puedo con ustedes dos si quiero-grito Rei_

_-ya basta chicas-les dijo Amy-venimos hablar del picnic no a discutir por tonterías si una duerme mucho o poco_

_-esta bien Amy pero que no me provoquen estas dos-dijo Rei_

**_Serena y Mina iban a responderle pero fueron calladas por Lita y Amy_**

_-ahora que ya estáis calmadas vamos hablar del picnic de mañana_

_-todas llevaremos comida y bebida ya que vamos a ser muchos-dijo Lita_

_-esta bien-dijeron todas_

_-tenemos que avisar a los three lights y a Darien, Andrew y Unazuki ya están avisados ellos traerán también algo-dijo Lita_

**_Ya terminaran de hablar y Lita aviso a los three lights y Serena le aviso a Darien de que mañana estuviera temprano para cogerlas en su casa._**

**_Cuando Serena y Mina llegaron a casa se acostaron a dormir._**

**_Ya había amanecido y eran las siete de madrugada y Serena y Mina estaban preparando nuggets, croquetas y bolas de arroz pero eran un desastre en la cocina_**

_-mi mama me va a matar cuando vea esto Mina-le digo Serena a Mina mientras veía todo el desastre que dejaron_

_-no te preocupes Serena yo te ayudare a limpiar_

**_Serena y Mina empezaron a limpiar y ya eran casi las ocho y en ese momento sonó el timbre era Darien y Molly que traían también a Luna _**

_-buenos días chicos,y ustedes dos juntos-pregunto Serena celosa_

_-nos encontramos ahora aquí en el camino de tu casa-le digo Darien a Serena dándole un beso en los labios_

_-eso espero que sabes que soy muy celosa-le digo Serena abrazando a Darien_

_-no puedo creer que te celes de mi amiga-le dijo Molly_

_-bueno dejemos el tema aun lado,nos vamos ya-digo Serena_

**_Serena y los demás se fueron cuando subieron al auto Serena le dijo a Darien en donde iba ser el picnic ya que las demás iban con Andrew y Nicolas_**

**_Cuando llegaron al parque en donde iban hacer el picnic ya estaban todos en ese momento Seiya quiso ir abrazar a Serena pero Darien la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios para que Seiya no molestara ya que le tiene miedo a que le saque a su novia_**

_-tranquilo Seiya es su novia-le digo Taiki_

_-pero el no la merece yo le puedo dar mas de lo que el le da-digo Seiya celoso_

_-no te metas Seiya enserio déjalos estar_

**_En ese momento Serena y los demás se acercaron a sus amigos ya que estaban todos sentados al lado de un árbol_**

_-hola chicos-saludo Serena acercándose a ellos_

_-hola-dijeron todos_

_-siéntense chicos-digo Lita_

**_Serena y los demás le hicieron caso a Lita y se sentaron al lado de ellos ,ya habían pasado unas horas y era hora de comer lo que habían traído todos_**

_-que rico se ve todo-gritaron Mina y Serena a ver la deliciosa comida que habían traído todos_

_-vamos a comer-dijo Seiya_

_-pero yo antes quiero saber cual es la comida que hizo Mina no me quiero envenenar-digo Yaten_

_-oye tonto eso duele yo hago una comida deliciosa-digo Mina enfrentándolo_

_-si claro fijo que ya mandaste a alguien al hospital intoxicado-le digo Yaten a Mina haciéndole burla_

_-yo jamás e mandado a nadie intoxicado al hospital y si quieres por que no pruebas mi comida-le grito Mina_

_-eso jamás ni loco le tengo mucho apreció a mi vida-le grito Yaten_

_-si le tienes apreció a tu vida cállate me tienes harta amargado-le grito Mina a Yaten_

_-si yo te tengo harto imagina como me tienes tu a mi loca-le grito Yaten a Mina_

**_Mina y Yaten empezaron sus discusiones diarias mientras que los demás se pusieron a comer ya que cuando ellos dos discuten puede ser por horas._**

**_Ya habían terminado de comer y la pelea entre esos dos también,ya era hora de irse para casa, Darien llevo a Molly para su casa y después a Serena y a Mina para la casa de su novia._**

**_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Serena ellos tres aun estaban en el auto hablando_**

_-y vas avenir a ver a Mina al programa de televisión-le pregunto Serena_

_-a que hora es-pregunto Darien_

_-es a las diez de la noche-le dijeron Mina y Serena al mismo tiempo _

_-lo siento chicas no puedo-les dijo Darien_

_-y por que-le pregunto Serena_

_-es que quedo un amigo del hospital de venir a mi apartamento-le mintió Darien_

_-no pasa nada amor la puedes ver por la televisión,te amo-le dijo Serena mientras salia del auto y Mina detrás de ella_

**_Cuando las chicas entraron dentro de la casa, Darien suspiro no le gusto mentirle a Serena pero si se entera que va a cenar con otra mujer lo mata._**

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas, y faltaban solo dos horas para el programa y Mina se estaba preparando en la casa de Serena_**

_-que tal me veo Serena-le pregunto Mina _

_-te ves preciosa amiga ese color te favorece_

_-gracias amiga hoy a lo mejor conozco algún famoso guapo-digo Mina poniendo ojos en forma de estrellitas_

_-tu nunca cambias amiga-se rió Serena_

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y ya era la hora de irse para el programa Serena había peinado a Mina llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado y Serena puso el vestido que compró ya que se lo pidió Mina y así iban casi iguales._**

**_Cuando llegaron a la cadena de televisión todo los chicos miraban para ellas ya que se veían divinas, en ese momento apareció Yaten buscando a Mina ya que faltaban cinco minutos para que el programa comenzara._**

**_Estaban los tres caminando para irse para el plató pero en ese momento Serena recibió un mensaje en donde le decían que si quieres saber en donde esta tu novio ven al restaurante tres delicias a las diez de la noche_**

_-que te pasa Serena-le pregunto Mina_

_-me mandaron este mensaje léelo-le enseño el mensaje a Mina_

_-esto no puede ser cierto Serena pero quien te lo envió y mas solo faltan cuatro minutos para las diez_

_-no se Mina pero que hago-le digo muy nerviosa_

_-ve Serena y sale de dudas-le digo Mina_

_-pero prometí estar contigo en el programa_

_-por el programa no te preocupes Serena,Taiki y Lita programaron sus dvds para gravar el programa_

_-esta bien iré pero como hago no puedo llamar a mi papá para decirle que me lleve a ver lo que pasa si no sería capaz de hacerlo algo a Darien_

_-yo te llevo bombón,lo siento es que escuche la conversación ya que estaba cerca_

_-gracias Seiya, nos vamos-le digo Serena mientras se despedía de Mina y se iba con Seiya_

**_Seiya y Serena se fueron mientras Mina y Yaten entraban al plató y se sentaban en los sillones enfrente del presentador_**

_-bienvenidos señores y señoras al programa nuestros corazones hoy tenemos el honor de tener en este programa a Yaten Kou y a su novia Mina Aino_

**_el público aplaudió_**

_-y que nos pueden decir de su relación-le pregunto el presentador a Mina_

_-es mentira el no es mi novio-le digo Mina al presentador_

_-eso es verdad señorito Kou-pregunto el presentador_

_-si es cierto ella no es mi novia es solo una amiga con la que peleo mucho pero nada mas_

_-eso es cierto señorita Aino_

_-si el es solo un amigo y nada mas_

_-y no le gustaría que fuese su novio-le pregunto el presentador_

_-no-le contesto Mina al presentador_

_-y por que, toda las chicas le gustaría tener de novio a uno de los integrantes del grupo three lights-le pregunto el presentador_

_-no toda las chicas somos iguales-le digo Mina con mala cara ya que el presentador se estaba pasando con las preguntas_

_-y tu señorito Kou no le gusta la señorita Aino es una chica muy linda_

_-no mi relación con ella es solo de amistad y listo-digo Yaten secamente_

_-pero usted antes digo que peleaban mucho-le pregunto el presentador a Yaten_

_-si ya lo se, casi siempre discutimos por tonterías-dijo Yaten_

_-sabían el dicho que del odio al amor hay un paso-les dijo el presentador a ellos dos_

_-ya lo sabía pero entre yo y Mina jamás habrá nada-digo Yaten secamente_

_-yo pienso igual que el jamás tendría nada con el-digo Mina secamente_

_-nunca se puede decir nunca lo sabían-les digo el presentador_

_-si lo sabíamos pero con nosotros dos eso jamás pasara-dijo Yaten secamente_

**_Ya había pasado una hora de la entrevista y Mina y Yaten se encontraban en un camerino hablando sobre la entrevista_**

_-que pesado era el presentador pensé que jamás nos iba a dejar tranquilos-dijo Mina_

_-es normal que pregunten y mas tu vienes así vestida el hombre lo que hacía era mirarte para las piernas_

_-por que soy una belleza y tengo unas piernas bien lindas y la gente se fija _

_-lo que pasa es que están muy necesitados porque la verdad no se donde te ven la belleza-le grita Yaten-_

_-eres un imbécil te odio-Mina lo iba a golpear pero Yaten la detuvo_

_-ni te atrevas a tocarme niña me oíste-le grito Yaten agarrándole la mano _

_-sueltame que me lástimas- grito Mina_

_-no quiero soltarte-le dijo Yaten _

**_Mina empezó a golpearlo con la otra mano y a darle patadas hasta que cayeron en el sofá y en ese momento Yaten la beso pero el beso duro muy poco ya que Mina cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo lo parto y le dio una cachetada_**

_-ni se te ocurra volver a poner tu sucia boca en mis labios-le grito_

_-ni loco se me ocurriría volver hacerlo-le grito Yaten_

_-me voy a lavar la boca con jabón que asco-digo Mina y salió del camerino para llamar a un taxi que la llevase a su casa_

_-yo haré lo mismo-aun que Mina ya no lo escucho_

**_Yaten se fue para casa con su hermano Taiki, mientras tanto Seiya y Serena estaban aun llegando al restaurante ya que no sabían en donde quedaba y el taxista era su primero viaje y no sabía mucho_**

_-es aquí Serena-le dijo Seiya a Serena mientras bajaban del taxi_

_-estoy muy nerviosa Seiya y se veo algo que no me gusta-le digo Serena muy nerviosa a Seiya_

_-tranquila Serena yo estoy contigo -le digo Seiya a Serena dándole un abrazo _

_-gracias seiya-le dijo Serena echándole una sonrisa_

**_ellos dos estaban entrando al restaurante con cuidado para no ser descubierto Seiya estaba disfrazado para no ser reconocido por alguna fan._**

**_Mientras tanto en el restaurante estaba Kaoli nerviosa ya que no veía a Serena y pidió una mesa que diera a la entraba y así sabía quien salía o entraba,y a Darien le mintió le dijo que al final su familia la dejo plantada y fingió estar muy triste para que Darien quisiera cenar con ella, en ese momento Kaoli vio a Serena y le dio un beso en la boca a Darien_**

_-Serena estas bien-le pregunto Seiya_

_-Da..Da..ri..en, el me esta engañando con otra - Serena salió corriendo y Seiya detrás de ella_

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar estaba terminando mi otra historia y no me venía la inspiración intentare actualizar mas rápido_**

**_muchas gracias por sus rewiews y por leer mi historia_**

**_les quiero agradecer a _**

**_-marsromina: lo que le pasa a Serena es complicado ella no puede confiar pero su madre le dice que lo haga besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-Usagi de Chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario_**

**_-Nai SD:gracias por siempre me apoyar besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-Nataly Oliva:hola me alegro que te gustara la historia intentaré hacerla mas larga aun le quedan capítulos lo del embarazo no te puedo asegurar nada ya que es algo que tiene que pasar para que pase una cosa que tengo pensado en la historia besos y abrazos _**


	13. el regreso delas sailors exteriorespart1

_**capítulo anterior:**_

**_Mientras tanto en el restaurante estaba Kaoli nerviosa ya que no veía a Serena y pidió una mesa que diera a la entraba y así sabía quien salía o entraba,y a Darien le mintió le dijo que al final su familia la dejo plantada y fingió estar muy triste para que Darien quisiera cenar con ella, en ese momento Kaoli vio a Serena y le dio un beso en la boca a Darien_**

_-Serena estas bien-le pregunto Seiya_

_-Da..Da..ri..en, el me esta engañando con otra - Serena salió corriendo y Seiya detrás de ella_

_**el regreso de las sailors exteriores:1 parte**_

_**Serena salió corriendo del restaurante y Seiya detrás de ella, cuando logro alcanzarla en la calle la agarro por un brazo para tranquilizarla**_

_-Bombón espera-le dijo Seiya con la voz entre cortada mientras la agarraba_

_-suéltame Seiya quiero estar sola-le grito Serena mientras lloraba y intentaba soltarse de su agarre_

_-no te voy a dejar sola bombón-le decía Seiya limpiándole las lágrimas a Serena_

_-quiero que me dejes sola por favor-le suplicaba Serena_

_-e dicho que no-gritaba Seiya_

_-sabes que te digo Seiya eres un caprichoso y una cosa mas -le dio una patada en sus partes-eso te pasa por no me soltar Seiya-le dijo Serena a Seiya mientras el estaba de rodillas tocándose sus partes lastimadas._

**_Después de que Serena le dio una patada en sus partes a Seiya por no querer soltarla y dejarla sola, se limpió las lágrimas y se fue para dentro del restaurante para que Darien le diera una muy buena explicación delo ocurrido._**

**_mientras tanto dentro del restaurante Darien estaba furioso por el beso que le había dado Kaoli_**

_-como se te ocurrió besarme Kaoli sabes que tengo novia-le dijo Darien enfadado_

_-lo siento Darien es que no se lo que me paso, pero creo que fue ver a mi ex-novio con su nueva pareja que me entraron celos y te bese sin pensarlo perdóname-le decía Kaoli llorando_

_-no llores por favor,te perdono pero espero que nadie que me conozca nos viera-le dijo Darien a kaoli mientras le limpiaba una lágrima con su dedo_

_**En ese momento una linda jovencita entraba furiosa después de estar llorando por todo lo que paso, se acerco a la mesa en donde estaban Kaoli y Darien y le dio una cachetada a su novio**  
_

_-por que me pegas Serena-le pregunto Darien sorprendido a su novia_

_-aun me preguntas por que-le grito Serena-por que estabas con esta mujer besándote muy feliz mientras a mi me engañaste y me dijiste que estabas con un amigo en tu departamento_

_-por favor Serena déjame explicarte todo es un mal entendido_

_-un mal entendido no me hagas reír Darien-le decía Serena con los brazos cruzados _

_-si Serena por favor vamos a otro lugar y hablamos los tres aquí no es plan los clientes nos están mirando_

_-no me importa quiero una buena explicación ahora mismo de parte de los dos-le gritaba Serena mirando para ellos dos_

_-esta bien Serena se hará como tu digas,por favor Kaoli explícale a Serena que fue lo que paso-le dijo Darien a Kaoli _

**_Kaoli estaba nerviosa no sabia lo que hacer, Darien y Serena estaban a mirar para ella para que diera una buena explicación,en ese momento ella pensó que lo mejor sería fingir un desmayo_**

_-kaoli que te pasa-le preguntaba Darien mientras ella estaba tumbada en el suelo_

_-la hay que llevar a un hospital Darien-le dijo Serena a su novio bastante preocupaba mientras miraba que le pasaba a Kaoli_

**_Ya había pasado una hora desde que Kaoli fingió su desmayo y la llevaron al hospital,Serena y Darien estaban esperando los resultados del doctor para que saber lo que le paso y que le diera una buena explicación a Serena_**

_-por favor Serena tenemos que hablar-le dijo Darien mientras la agarraba por el brazo derecho_

_-no quiero hablar de nada contigo quiero que esa mujer me explique lo que paso-le grito Serena soltándose de su agarre_

_-mirame a la cara Serena te amo mas que a mi propia vida-le suplicaba Darien a su novia mientras le salía una lágrima_

_-mentira si me amaras no estarías besándote con otra Darien-le grito Serena a Darien mientras a ella le salían unas lágrimas de los ojos_

_-me beso ella Serena-grito Darien- yo no hice nada malo por favor perdóname no me vuelvas a dejar-le suplico Darien_

_-y piensas que voy a creer que ella te beso no soy tan tonta Darien si es lo que crees-le grito Serena _

_-es la verdad mi princesa te amo-le digo Darien a Serena mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-como piensas que te voy a creer cuando me dijiste que estarías con un amigo en tu apartamento y te encuentro con una chica-le grito Serena entre lágrimas_

_-lo siento Serena pero no te podía decir la verdad pero yo te amo princesa-le dijo Darien mientras le tocaba la mejilla derecha _

_-a mi no me toques-le grito Serena mientras le sacaba su mano de su mejilla-nuestra relación se acabo pero de esta vez no hay vuelta atrás_

_-por favor Serena te lo suplico espera a que ella despierte pero no me dejes-le volvió a suplicar Darien_

_-no,Darien paso de esperar y mas ya te dije una vez que si esto volvía a pasar que no había una segunda oportunidad-le digo Serena mientras se iba del hospital_

**_Serena se fue para su casa llorando quería esperar a que despertase Kaoli pero no quería hablar mas con Darien y decidió irse._**

**_Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital estaba Darien destrozado por volver a perder a su novia y de esta vez no lo va a perdonar por mucho que luche por ella._**

**_En ese momento llegaba un doctor para decirle del estado de Kaoli_**

_-buenas noches doctor que tal esta Kaoli-le pregunto Darien_

_-la señorita Kaoli esta bien tuvo que ser una bajada de tensión por que todo los analíses demuestran que esta bien-le dijo el doctor_

_- puedo pasar a verla-le pregunto al doctor_

_-claro que si doctor chiba_

**_Darien paso a ver a Kaoli a la habitación en donde estaba ella cuando entro la vio acostada muy pensativa_**

_-que tal estas Kaoli-le pregunto Darien_

_-muy mareada,que me paso Darien-le pregunto Kaoli_

_-te desmayaste y te trajimos al hospital-le dijo Darien a Kaoli mientras le tocaba su mano_

_-y tu novia ya podíste arreglar las cosas con ella-le pregunto Kaoli_

_-no, me volvió a dejar y de esta vez no me va a volver a perdonar-le dijo Darien triste a Kaoli_

_-lo siento todo es mi culpa si puedo hacer algo por ti-le dijo Kaoli fingiendo que estaba apenada_

_-no te preocupas ya es hecho bastante,me voy que descanses-se despidió Darien de Kaoli_

**_Cuando Darien se despidió de Kaoli quería ir a casa de Serena pero ya era bastante tarde decidió irse para su apartamento cuando llego llamo a Serena por el celular pero nunca le cogió,estaba dolido por lo que paso y todo por culpa de Kaoli._**

**_Ya había pasado un día de todo lo ocurrido Serena se encontraba durmiendo en la casa de Mina ya que no quería ir a dormir a su casa por si Darien aparecía por alli o la llamaba,cuando despertó se encontró a su amiga Mina buscando un poco de ropa para vestirse_**

_-buenos días Mina-le dijo Serena mientras se estiraba en la cama_

_-buenos días amiga que tal estas-le pregunto Mina preocupa mientras la abrazaba_

_-no muy bien después de todo lo que paso ayer a la noche-le dijo Serena a Mina un poco triste_

_-no te preocupes hay mas hombres sobre la tierra-le dijo Mina a Serena para intentar animarla_

_-pero yo solo quiero a mi príncipe de la tierra, y tu que tal a noche-le pregunto Serena_

_-no muy bien y todo por culpa de ese amargado que ya se podía haber quedado en su planeta-le dijo Mina a Serena bastante enfadada_

_-pero que paso que te hizo-le pregunto Serena asustada_

_-sigue acostada en la cama por que cuando te lo cuente te va a dar un ataque al corazón es algo muy fuerte-le dijo Mina mientras se quedaba callada para hacer desesperar a Serena _

_-no me asustes Mina habla ya-le dijo Serena nerviosa_

_-Yaten me beso en el camerino-le dijo Mina a Serena casi gritando y poniendo cara de asco_

_-Yaten te beso enserio no sabía que te gustaba-se río Serena_

_-a mi ese amargado de la vida no me gusta su beso me dio asco cuando llegue a casa me lave la boca con agua y jabón, estuve a punto de echarle lejía pero no lo hice_

_-no exageres Mina no creo que fuera para tanto y que tal besa-le pregunto Serena_

_-no estoy exagerando y besa fatal me dio asco hasta hoy me da nauseas hablar de el -le dijo Mina mientras fingía que tenía ganas de devolver con tal de nombrarlo_

_-Mina no exageres, me dejas algo de ropa para vestirme ya que no es plan que ponga el vestido-le pregunto Serena a Mina mientras se reía _

_-claro que si y después vamos a desayunar-le dijo Mina_

**_Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Serena se vistió con la ropa que le dejo Mina puso un mini short con un top negro y los zapatos que llevo ayer,cuando terminaron de vestirse fueron a desayunar al crown ya que ninguna de las dos quería cocinar y la mama de Mina no estaba en casa._**

**_Cuando llegaron al crown se sentaron en una de las mesas que se sientan siempre_**

_-buenos días chicas que les traigo-les pregunto Andrew_

_-buenos días Andrew-lo saludaron las dos_

_-a mi me traes tres donuts de chocolate con un café-le dijo Mina_

_- a mi me traes un trozo de pay de limon y dos donuts de chocolate como Mina y también un chocolate caliente-le dijo Serena_

**_Ya habían pasado dos minutos y Andrew ya les traía todo lo que habían pedido_**

_-y hoy ya te vas para Osaka-le pregunto Mina mientras comía un donut_

_-si,ya que mañana es Lunes y tengo clase-le dijo Serena mientras comía su pay de limón_

_-te voy a extrañar amiga y mas hoy a la tarde ya voy a tener que aguantar a ese amargado por que hemos quedado todos de reunirnos para hablar del programa-le dijo Mina a Serena poniendo cara de asco cada vez que nombra a Yaten_

_-no te preocupes hablamos por teléfono y me dices que tal fue la reunión que van a tener por la tarde ya que yo no puedo ir que me voy a la mediodía-le dijo Serena un poco apenada por no poder estar juntas_

_-no te preocupes te prometo que lo vas a saber amiga-le dijo Mina a Serena mientras se reía_

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y Serena ya se había ido para Osaka eran las cinco de la tarde y ya estaban todos reunidos en el templo Hikawa excepto Mina que llegaba tarde_**

_-esta no puede ser si no es Serena la que llega tarde es Mina-gritaba Rei_

_-no te preocupes Rei,Mina tiene que estar a llegar-le dijo Amy tranquilízandola_

**_En ese momento se sintió a una chica de cabellos rubios venir corriendo como una loca por que llegaba tarde_**

_-chicas lo siento por llegar tarde-dijo Mina con la voz entre cortada_

_-ya estamos hartas de ti eres igual a Serena-le grito Rei a Mina_

_-relájate Rei y mas como soy la mano derecha de Serena si quiero puedo llegar tarde-le dijo Mina a Rei mientras se ponía seria_

_-por favor chicas no vayan a empezar a pelear,siéntense-les dijo Amy un poco nerviosa ya que veía a Rei con ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a Mina_

**_Rei y Mina se sentaron al lado de Amy,las chicas estuvieron hablando de todo lo que paso lo raro fue que Mina no peleo con Yaten ya que ambos estaban avergonzados por el beso de ayer, sus miradas se cruzaron por dos segundos pero ninguno de sus amigos se dieron cuenta_**

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y las chicas escucharon que había un enemigo en unas montañas y se transformaron,después de estar transformadas se teletransportaron hasta la montaña y avisaron a Serena de lo que estaba pasando._**

**_Mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraba Darien en la cafetería intentando hablar con Serena pero le era imposible ella le rechazaba las llamadas y no le contestaba los mensajes._**

**_En ese momento Darien vio en las noticias que un enemigo estaba atacando a personas en las montañas decidió irse del hospital con la excusa que tenía una emergencia familiar._**

**_La sailors scouts y los guerreros ya habían llegado a las montañas excepto sailor moon y tuxido mask_**

**_-_**_detente ahí maligno nosotras no permitiremos que destruyas estos bosques-les dijeron las sailors_

_-y ustedes quienes son para estropear mis planes_

_-somos las sailors scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia y te castigaremos en el nombre de nuestros respectivos planetas-le gritaron las cuatro sailors _

_-no me hagan reír ustedes no podrán conmigo-les grito el enemigo-bola de fuego_

**_Las sailors y los guerreros esquivaron el ataque_**

_-chicas escúchenme antes,tenemos que saber cual es su punto débil y saber si es un humano-dijo Venus_

_-yo no te tengo por que hacerte caso-dijo healer_

_-oye me tienes que hacer caso igual amargado o si no peleas por tu cuenta-le grito Venus_

_-no voy a pelear por mi cuenta por que tu me necesitas sin mi no sabes luchar-le grito Healer a Venus_

_-no me hagas reír imbécil mucho antes de que aparecieras e luchado muchas veces contra el enemigo-le grito Venus olvidándose de la pelea que tenía con el enemigo_

_-cuidado chicos-grito Mercury_

**_el enemigo les envió un ataque a sailor Venus y a Healer que al estar discutiendo no se dieron cuenta de que los atacaban,en el momento que escucho Healer a mercury gritar el protegió a Venus recibiendo el, el ataque que iba para ellos dos y cayendo por un barranco pero logro agarrarse a una piedra_**

_-Healer-grito Venus acercándose al barranco-estas bien_

_-no loca ,estoy a punto de caerme ayúdenme no voy aguantar mucho-gritaba Healer mientras perdía sus fuerzas _

_-te ayudare pero después me pagaras por lo de loca-le dijo Mina a Yaten-cadena de amor de Venus_

**_Venus le lanzo su cadena de amor a Healer pero no pudo hacer nada la cadena solo lo agarro, pero con el peso de Healer Mina estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el barranco mientras las otras sailors y los guerreros luchaban contra el enemigo _**

_-no...puedo-gritaba Venus a punto de caerse por el barranco _

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores esto es la primera parte de este capítulo aquí aun no salieron las otras pero en la segunda parte ya salen,siento por el retraso iba a subirlo la semana pasado pero no pude estuve con gripe y aun no me paso de todo._**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia_**

**_si tienen dudas o alguna pregunta me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto sugerencias_**

**_también acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_Nai SD:hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,Yaten beso a Mina sin darse cuenta fue un impulso aunque lo niegue siente algo por ella,besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,Serena no le perdono a Darien haber que pasa mas adelante besos y abrazos._**

**_Usagi de chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_usako-chiba-t: hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_starvenus:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,al final Kaoli se salio con la suya y Serena termino con Darien _**

**_nataly oliva:hola no te preocupes no me enoje acepto sugerencias y criticas besos y abrazos _**

**_ anto belen 01:hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


	14. el regreso delas sailors exteriorespart2

**_En el capítulo anterior _**

**_Venus le lanzo su cadena de amor a Healer pero no pudo hacer nada la cadena solo lo agarro, pero con el peso de Healer Mina estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el barranco mientras las otras sailors y los guerreros luchaban contra el enemigo_**

_-no...puedo-gritaba Venus a punto de caerse por el barranco_

_**el regreso de las sailors exteriores:2 parte**_

**___la batalla contra el enemigo estaba siendo grande las sailors y los guerreros no podían contra el enemigo, aun faltaba sailor moon y tuxido mask por aparecer ,ya que la única que lo puede curar al enemigo es sailor moon, mientras tanto en el barranco_**

___-no...puedo-gritaba Venus a punto de caerse por el barranco_**  
**

___-suéltame Mina déjame morir-gritaba Healer_

___-no,no te voy a dejar morir-gritaba Mina intentando salvarlo _

___-no seas tonta Mina estas a punto de caerte_

___-no..no te voy a soltar-lloraba Mina intentando ayudarlo_

___-prefiero que me sueltes y que me dejes caer, antes de que te pase algo-le grito Healer_

___-yo no quiero que te pase nada después a quien le voy llamar amargado de la vida-lloraba Mina mientras intentaba ayudar a Healer pero lo hacía peor ya que estaba apunto de caerse por el barranco_

**___en ese momento se escucharon tres ataques que iban directos al enemigo_**

___-tierra tiembla-_

___-maremoto de Neptuno_

___-grito mortal_

**___los tres ataques se unieron y fueron directos al enemigo pero el logro esquivarlos con mucha facilidad _**

___-piensan que van a poder conmigo no me hagan reír,quienes son hablen-grito el enemigo_

_____-Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento. Soy la sailor del aire Sailor Uranus_

_______-Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de Agua. Soy Sailor Neptune_

_______-__Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo. Soy la Sailor del cambio, soy Sailor Plut"_

_________-Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del silencio,soy del la sailor de la destrucción,soy sailor saturno_

_________-no me hagan reír no van a poder conmigo_

**_________Uranus lo iba atacar pero la voz de Mercury diciéndole que era un humano fue lo que la detuvo para no atacarlo_**

_________-como que es un humano-grito Uranus sorprendida mirando para Mercury mientras esquivaba los ataques del enemigo_

_________-ahora no te puedo explicar cuando venga Serena hablamos con ella-grito Mercury mientras esquivaba un ataque_

_________-y en donde están sailor moon y tuxido mask-pregunto Neptune mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego del enemigo_

_________-aquí estamos-se escucho desde un árbol-y no vamos a permitir que sigas haciendo mas daño,soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia,soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-digo sailor moon mientras ella y tuxido mask se ponían al lado de las inners_

_________-ustedes dos tampoco van a poder conmigo-se rió el enemigo_

**_________la batalla comenzó, todas las sailors y los guerreros se unieron a luchar contra el enemigo, Tuxido mask le lanzo 5 flores para detenerlo, y las demás sailors lo estuvieron debilitando para que sailor moon lo pudiese curar,cuando el enemigo ya estaba mas débil sailor moon saco su centro lunar y lo curo volviéndolo otra vez un ser humano._**

**_________Después de que sailor moon curase al enemigo, las sailors y los demás guerreros fueron ayudar a Venus ya que estaba a punto de caerse del barranco para salvarle la vida a Healer._**

_-venus-grito sailor moon preocupa por su amiga mientras la agarraba por la espalda, ya que estaba a punto de caerse_

_-tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos-grito Maker preocupado por su hermano y por Mina_

_-y estos quienes son-pregunto Uranus señalizando a Maker y a Fighther_

_-las preguntas después vamos ayudar a mi hermano-digo Fighther preocupado mientras buscaba alguna manera de ayudar a su hermano y a Mina_

_-se me ocurre una idea pero no creo que sea muy buena-dijo saturno_

_-que se te ocurrió-le pregunto Neptune_

_-Uranus sabe de alpinismo ella podría bajar por el barranco y ayudar a Healer-les dijo Saturno a los demás_

_- es una buena idea, pero el único problema es en donde vamos a conseguir unas cuerdas-le dijo Neptune_

_-por favor hagan algo rápido no vamos aguantar por mucho tiempo-grito sailor moon mientras agarraba a Venus para que no cayera_

_-ahora que me acuerdo tengo las cuerdas en el auto,las voy a buscar y ya vengo- digo uranus_

**_Uranus fue a buscar a su auto las cosas que le hacían falta para ayudar a Healer,cuando llego junto a las demás entre Plut y Neptune le ayudaron a poner el arnés alrededor de la cintura, le colocaron las cuerdas y miraron que estuvieron bien tensas,después las sailors ataron la cuerda a una piedra que había al lado del barranco, pero ellas permanecerían al lado de esa piedra por seguridad y también para ayudar a Healer y a Uranus cuando lo necesitaran._**

**_Todos estaban preocupados por la vida de Healer y de Haruka,Uranus iba bajando poco a poco por el barranco,cuando vio a Healer se sorprendió ya que la última vez que lo vio era una mujer,cuando llego junto del,le pidió a Venus que soltase su cadena de amor y le ato una cuerda alrededor de su cintura, cuando ya lo tenía seguro les pidió ayuda a los demás para que fueran tirando de la cuerda poco a poco para poder ir subiendo los dos y salir del barranco._**

**_Cuando Uranus les pidió ayuda a sus amigas para que fuesen tirando de la cuerda ,ellas y los chicos obedecieron y fueron tirando hacia atrás para ayudarlos a salir del barranco._**

**_Ya habían pasado unos minutos y las sailors ya estaban cansadas de tirar pero en ese momento Haruka y Healer iban saliendo del barranco y poniéndose a salvo._**

**_Cuando las sailors y los guerreros los vieron se acercaron a ellos para saber que tal estaban,excepto Venus que estaba sentada en suelo y abrazada a sailor moon con los ojos cerrados por el susto que llevo_**

_-Uranus,Healer están bien-le preguntaron todos, excepto Venus y sailor moon que estaban en otro sitio abrazadas_

_-si estamos bien,gracias por se preocupar-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-te quería dar las gracias por me salvar Uranus-le agradeció Healer_

_-no me las des solo a mi, recuerda que si no fuera por Venus a lo mejor ya no estabas aquí-le dijo Uranus_

_-no te preocupes,se las voy a dar después ya que ella arriesgó su vida para intentar salvarme-_

_-nos alegramos que no te pasara nada hermano -les dijeron Fither y maker_

_-gracias chicos, voy hablar con Mina-digo Healer_

_**Healer se separo de los demás para ir hablar con Venus que estaba sentada al lado del barranco,cuando la vio sintió un poco de lástima por Venus ya que ella parecía que estaba asustada por todo lo que paso. Healer se puso de rodillas junto de Venus para agradecerlo lo que hizo por el**_

_-te venía agradecer lo que hiciste por mi, si no fuera por ti y por Uranus a lo mejor ya no tenías a quien le llamar amargado de la vida-le dijo Healer con una sonrisa para animarla ya que se veía triste_

_-no me las tienes que dar lo haría por cualquiera que estuviera en peligro,me alegro que estés bien-le dijo Venus con una sonrisa_

_-gracias por el cumplido-se rio Healer-no quiero que estes triste te lastimaste o algo-le pregunto_

_-no,no te preocupes no me lastime vamos a reunirnos con los demás-le dijo venus a Healer y sailor moon, mientras se levantaban del suelo y se iban a juntar con los demás_

**_Ya estaban todos reunidos y sailor moon decidió hacer una reunión en el templo Hikawa para explicarles a las sailors exteriores los nuevos acontecimientos._**

**_Ya había pasado una hora y ya se encontraban todos reunidos en el templo Hikawa_**

_-nos alegra mucho de tenerlas aquí con nosotras -les dijo Serena a las sailors exteriores_

_-a nosotras también nos alegra de verlas princesa-les digo Setsuna_

_-por favor Setsuna no me llames princesa,solo dime serena sabes que no me mucho el formalismo-digo Serena un poco molesta_

_-esta bien prin, digo serena_

_-me alegro que te quedara claro Setsuna,bueno ya se que tienen muchas preguntas y no se por donde empezar-digo Serena_

_-pues empieza a explicarlos como los musiquitos ahora al transformarse son hombres y no mujeres como lo eran antes-digo Haruka señalizando a los three lights_

_-oye lo de musiquitos sobraba Haruka-dijo Seiya enfadado_

_-no vayan a pelear, eso es mejor que te lo expliquen uno de ellos tres Haruka-digo Serena_

_-esta bien cabeza de bombón, que empiece alguno de ellos tres a explicarlo ahora-digo Haruka señalizando a los three ligths_

_-esta bien yo les explicare-digo Taiki-antes de venir a la tierra la princesa sabía que nuestro deseo era ser hombres también cuando nos transformábamos, y antes de venir a la tierra nos concedió dos deseos, estar en la tierra el tiempo que queramos y ser hombres cuando nos transformamos, por eso ahora ya no somos sailors si no guerreros_

_-ahora lo entendiste haruka o te lo hay que explicar mejor-le dijo Seiya, riéndose de ella_

_-callate musiquito si no quieres que te haga callar la boca-lo amenazó Haruka_

_-basta ustedes dos-los calmo Serena-ahora quiero que me digan si Michiru vio algo en su espejo_

_-no serena,el espejo solo me muestra paz en la tierra, por eso me pareció extraño ver en la televisión que había un enemigo atacando en las montañas-digo Michiru preocupada_

_-eso es muy raro, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando miro el fuego sagrado-digo Rei_

_-Michiru quiero que mires ahora tu espejo y tu Rei que mires el fuego sagrado-les dijo Serena- si sigue dando paz en la tierra tendremos que andar con cuidado ya que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos_

_-esta bien serena-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo_

**_Michiru y Rei obedecieron la orden de Serena, pero tanto el espejo como el fuego sagrado decían lo mismo, paz en la tierra_**

_-esto no puede ser posible chicas-digo Hotaru preocupada_

-Hotaru tiene razón, no puede ser posible que tanto el espejo como el fuego sagrado solo muestre paz en la tierra si hace poco estábamos peleando-grito Haruka

_-ya se que es extraño Haruka,pero es lo que esta pasando,no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos lo único que sabemos es que es algo que se mete en los cuerpos de los humanos y los vuelven monstruos para que ataquen a las personas-les digo Serena, lo único que no les dijo es que ella sospechaba que podían ser las sombras_

_- si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, usted corre peligro no podemos dejarla desprotegida princesa-le dijo Setsuna a Serena, preocupada por su vida_

_-no se preocupen por mi chicas,yo estaré bien y que te e dicho antes Setsuna-la regaño Serena_

_-lo siento serena-le dijo Setsuna apenada_

_-Setsuna,y tu no viste nada en el futuro sobre este enemigo-le pregunto Darien_

_-lo siento Darien no e visto nada lo único que paso fue que desde ayer las puertas del futuro están selladas, Tokyo de cristal desapareció._

_-que-gritaron todos sorprendidos, excepto Darien que ya sospechaba por que_

_-pero como es posible, como desapareció Tokyo de cristal-pregunto Serena asustada_

_-usted dejo al príncipe y sin el no hay Tokyo de cristal, también ocurrio algo con usted si no dejaras al príncipe solo haberia unos cambios en el futuro-le digo Setsuna a Serena y a Darien_

_-cuales-pregunto Serena asustada_

_-muy pronto lo sabrás Serena, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo-le digo Setsuna calmándola un poco, ya estaba bastante nerviosa_

_-no sabíamos que dejaras a Darien,Serena-la regaño Amy_

_-lo siento chicas, pero todo paso muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de decirles nada, pero ya les explicare en otro momento-les dijo Serena a las chicas_

_-si quieres me voy y se lo explicas las chicas, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo a solas-le dijo Darien a Serena_

_-no te preocupes, a las chicas se lo explicare en otro momento ya que se me hace tarde y tengo que regresar a Osaka, espérame fuera y ya hablamos ahora-le dijo Serena a Darien_

**_Serena se despidió de todos y explicándoles que otro día les dirá lo que paso con Darien, también les explico a las sailors exteriores que ella esta estudiando en Osaka y durante la semana vive allí y en el fin de semana regresa a Tokyo._**

**_Serena ya se encontraba fuera del templo y encontró a Darien en las escaleras esperandola, pero decidieron ir al parque numero 10 a hablar con mas privacidad, por si sus guardianas los escuchaban_**

**_Ya se encontraban en el parque número diez, se sentaron en su banca favorita y se pusieron a hablar_**

_-de que quieres hablar Darien-le pregunto Serena con los brazos cruzados_

_-de lo que paso el otro día en el restaurante-le dijo Darien mirando para ella_

_-creo que eso ya lo hablamos y ya te deje las cosas claras-le dijo serena,muy seriamente_

_-apenas hablamos de lo que paso Serena, tu sacaste tus propias conclusiones-le dijo Darien_

_-que yo saque mis propias conclusiones,por dios Darien te vi no soy ciega te estabas a besar con otra-grito Serena enfadada_

_-ella me beso Serena, no se las veces que te lo tengo que explicar-grito Darien enfadado_

_-no muchas, por que por mucho que me expliques no te creeré-_

_-por dios Serena, es la verdad me gustaría que hablaras con ella-le dijo Darien_

_-para que,para que me diga que lo pase muy bien contigo-le dijo Serena irónicamente_

_-déjate de decir tonterías serena, tu me importas eres mi vida-le dijo Darien mientras le agarraba la mano derecha pero ella se separo de el_

_-si te importara mucho no me mentirías, dime por que me mentiste-le grito Serena pidiéndole una explicación _

_-lo hice para que no me armaras un escándalo por ir a tomar cenar con una amiga-le digo Darien_

_-ahora a cualquier cosas se le llama amiga, yo no me voy besando con mis amigos por ahí-le grito Serena_

_-ella me beso Serena-le dijo Darien ya cansado de discutir con ella_

_-si claro lo que tu digas Darien pero no te voy a creer,gracias a ti Rini desapareció-le digo Serena un poco triste_

_-no es mi culpa, si tu no me dejaras el futuro seguiría existiendo_

_-si claro y que piensas que iba a permitir que me siguieras engañando con esa-le grito Serena_

_-te e dicho mil veces que ella me beso-grito Darien desesperado_

_-no te creo y déjame en paz ,me voy-le digo Serena mientras se levantaba de la banca pero Darien la agarro por la mano_

_-tu no te vas a ningún lado quiero que hablemos-le digo Darien mientras la agarraba por el brazo_

_-mira Darien, Molly me esta esperando y suéltame no quiero saber mas de ti-le digo Serena mientras se soltaba de su agarre_

_-y que pasara con Rini-le pregunto Darien preocupado por su futura hija_

_-te lo pensaras antes de hacerme esto, Rini sera lo que mas eche de menos del futuro que nos esperaba-le dijo Serena, despidiéndose de el mientras se teletransportaba hasta Osaka_

**_Ya había pasado una hora desde que Serena se fue para Osaka, Darien se encontraba desconsolado en su apartamento mirando las fotos que tenía con su ex-novia y pensando en que hacer para que Serena lo perdonase,también se fijo que Rini había desaparecido de las fotos, ese suceso le hizo bastante daño hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar por la hija que nunca va a tener con su amada._**

**_Eran las once y media de la noche en Osaka y Serena se encontraba buscando una foto que tenía ella con Rini y Darien cuando la encontró se fijo que Rini había desaparecido de la foto, empezó a llorar recordándose de toda las aventuras que había pasado con su futura hija la que nunca mas volvería a ver,los sollozos se escuchaban desde el salón,cuando Molly los escucho se asusto y entro a la habitación de Serena ,la encontró llorando con una foto en la mano y se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla, pero en ese momento se desplomo en la cama asustando mucho mas a Molly ya que no daba reaccionado._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo este capítulo en la batalla Serena y Darien llegaron al mismo tiempo._**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por los reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntan_**

**_acepto sugerencias_**

**_también acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,Seiya se merecía una patada ahí por ser tan pesado con Serena,Darien ahora tendrá que luchar para que Serena lo escuche ya que ella no le cree nada .besos y abrazos amiga que estés bien_**

**_ -Usagi de chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario a mina y a Yaten no le pasaron nada pero florecerá su amor?nunca se sabe. besos y abrazos_**

**_-princessqueen: muchas gracias por tu comentario algún día se dará cuenta de como es ya brazos_**

**_-Usako-Chiba-T:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario te dejo a Darien para que lo consueles ya que esta muy triste. besos y abrazos amiga que estés bien_**

**_-patty81medina:hola muchas gracias por tu consejo intentaré mejorar. besos y abrazos _**

**_-marsromina: hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, Seiya se merecía una patada en sus partes por siempre andar detrás de Serena besos y abrazos que estés bien _**

**_-starvenus:Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario ahora empezarán a venir varios problemas. besos y abrazos_**

**_-vero canedo: hola muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios,besos y abrazos _**


	15. una noticia inesperada

_**En el capítulo anterior **_

**_Eran las once y media de la noche en Osaka y Serena se encontraba buscando una foto que tenía ella con Rini y Darien cuando la encontró se fijo que Rini había desaparecido de la foto, empezó a llorar recordándose de toda las aventuras que había pasado con su futura hija la que nunca mas volvería a ver,los sollozos se escuchaban desde el salón,cuando Molly los escucho se asusto y entro a la habitación de Serena ,la encontró llorando con una foto en la mano y se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla, pero en ese momento se desplomo en la cama asustando mucho mas a Molly ya que no daba reaccionado._**

_**Una noticia inesperada**_

_**Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Molly entro en la habitación de Serena y ella había perdido el conocimiento. Molly estaba asustada viendo a su amiga toda pálida y inconsciente en su cama,decidió llamar a una ambulancia y llevar a su amiga a un hospital ya que no daba reaccionado. **_

_**Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron al hospital y a Serena le estaban haciendo toda las pruebas necesarias para saber lo que le pasaba, mientras tanto Molly estaba en los pasillos de la sala de espera caminando de un lado para otro preocupada por su amiga y esperando que el doctor apareciera para decirle algo de Serena,después de unos minutos el doctor apareció para hablar con Molly**_

_-familiares de la señorita Serena Tsukino-pregunto el doctor_

_-soy su amiga doctor,que le pasa a mi amiga-le pregunto Molly bastante nerviosa al doctor_

_-a su amiga no le pasa nada malo,si quiere le doy ahora la noticia a usted o se la doy a las dos juntas-le pregunto el doctor_

_-prefiero que me des la noticia junto a Serena-le dijo Molly-__puedo pasar a verla-le pregunto_

_-como usted quiera-dijo el doctor-pasemos a verla, su habitación es la 224 y ya le doy ahora a las dos la noticia-le dijo el doctor_

**_Molly siguió la orden del doctor y fueron los dos a la habitación de Serena, cuando entraron la vieron acostaba en la cama media perdida en sus pensamientos,el doctor se acerco a Serena para darle la noticia_**

_-hola doctor,que hago aquí que me paso-le pregunto Serena un poco asustada_

_-no se preocupe señorita,no le pasa nada malo solo tendra estos malestares durante 7 meses mas-le dijo el doctor_

_-como que siete meses mas, no entiendo doctor-le pregunto Serena muy nerviosa_

_-tiene dos meses de embarazo señorita Tsukino-la dijo el doctor_

_-que-gritaron Serena y Molly_

_-pero, como puede ser posible doctor-le pregunto Serena_

_-eso creo que no se lo voy a poder responder ,pero usted ya sabe lo que hay que hacer para quedar embarazada-le dijo el doctor_

_-si que lo se doctor-le dijo Serena bastante nerviosa-pero por que antes no me dieron los otros analísis que estaba embarazada-le pregunto Serena_

_-a lo mejor era muy temprano para que le dieran,cuando le hicieron esas pruebas-le pregunto el doctor_

_-dos días después de tener relaciones con mi novio-le dijo Serena bastante nerviosa_

_-era bastante temprano para que diera un embarazo ya que en las pruebas de sangre no se detecta hasta, 3 o 4 días días después de la implantación-le dijo el doctor a Serena-usted hizo alguna prueba de embarazo-le pregunto el doctor_

_-no-le respondió Serena_

_-entonces ya no le puedo responder a ninguna otra pregunta si usted no hizo ninguna prueba antes-le informo el doctor-le daré unas vitaminas para el embarazo y le mandaré ir a la matrona unos días de estos a que la revisen-le volvió a informar el doctor-ya se puede cambiar de ropa dentro de un poco ya le traen la alta y ya se puede ir a casa_

**_El doctor salió de la habitación de Serena mientras ella se cambiada de ropa para regresar a casa, mientras que Molly la ayudaba a vestirse ya que ella estaba algo mareada_**

_-y ahora que vas hacer Serena-le pregunto Molly_

_-por que me lo preguntas Molly-le pregunto Serena mientras le ayudaba a vestirse_

_-lo piensa tener-le pregunto_

_-si,no pienso abortar si eso es lo que piensas-le dijo Serena a Molly un poco molesta_

_-nunca quise decir eso Serena,pero eres muy joven para tenerlo-le dijo Molly_

_-la edad no importa Molly,cuantas niñas hay embarazadas de 15 años yo creo que la edad para ser madre no importa-le dijo Serena bastante molesta_

_-ya se que no importa amiga pero estas estudiando y te va a estropear tu carrera_

_-no me va estropear nada vale, por eso puedes estar tranquila para mi un aborto sería un castigo es sacarle a un niño de ver la luz del día-le dijo Serena bastante enfadada por la conversación de Molly_

_-no te enfades,lo siento si te molestaré prometo que te apoyaré-le dijo Molly mientras le daba un abrazo_

_-gracias por me apoyar Molly-le dijo Serena mientras le correspondía a su abrazo y le echaba una sonrisa_

**_Serena ya estaba lista para irse para su apartamento hacía ya cinco minutos que le habían traído el alta,por una parte estaba muy feliz por la noticia de su embarazo eso significaba que Rini no desapareció pero por otra parte estaba nerviosa como le iba decir a Darien que estaba embarazada._**

**_Serena y Molly ya habían llegado a su apartamento y cada una decidió irse para su cama a dormir un poco antes de irse para las clases ya que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y solo le quedaban tres horas para levantarse. Cuando _****_Serena entro en su habitación busco la foto en donde salía Rini pero cuando la cogió entre sus manos vio que Rini seguía sin aparecer en la foto_**

_-"como puede ser esto posible si estoy embarazada"-pensaba Serena mientras le resbalan unas lágrimas por sus mejillas y llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre_

**_Serena empezó otra vez a llorar no podía creer lo que estaba pasando,como podía ser posible que Rini siguiera sin aparecer, mañana hablaría con Setsuna para que le explicara por que Rini sigue sin aparecer en las fotos si ella ahora esta embarazada de la pequeña dama,le costo quedarse dormida ya que no podía dejar de llorar pero al final el sueño la venció._**

* * *

**_Ya había amanecido en Tokyo y un lindo pelinegro se encontraba en su oficina bastante triste pensando en su amada y recordándose de toda las aventuras vividas con la pequeña dama,en ese momento entro Kaoli por la puerta de su oficina sacándolo de sus pensamientos_**

_-buenos días doctor Chiba que tal se encuentra-le pregunto Kaoli mientras se sentaba en una silla _

_-bien-le dijo secamente-y tu que tal estas después de lo que te paso el otro día-le pregunto Darien_

_-bastante bien gracias por me llevar ese día al hospital-le agradeció Kaoli_

_-no me tienes nada que agradecer,me gustaría estar solo-le dijo Darien seriamente a Kaoli_

_-pero yo venía hablar contigo-le dijo Kaoli apenada_

_-lo siento pero hoy no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie,te pido por favor que te retires de mi oficina-le dijo Darien _

**_Kaoli se fue furiosa de la oficina de Darien no podía creer como la pudo tratar así y prometió vengarse de el en donde mas le duele,mientras tanto Darien seguía mirando la foto de su amada y la otro foto en donde tenía que salir su hija pero ella ya no aparece en ninguna de sus fotos,estaba pensando en todo lo que le esta sucediendo hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos diciéndole que había una emergencia en la sala de urgencias y que lo necesitan._**

* * *

**_Ya eran las dos de la tarde y todo los universitarios salían de sus clases para irse para su casa, una linda jovencita de cabello rubio con un listón rojo en el pelo y unos ojos azules preciosos, se encontraba hablando con un compañero de clase sin imaginarse que un joven platinado la estaba espiando bastante furioso_**

_-oye Mina y hoy a la tarde que vas hacer-le pregunto Joshi_

_-por ahora tengo la tarde libre -le dijo Mina mientras se reía_

_-me gustaría saber si querías venir a tomar algo conmigo esta tarde-le pregunto Joshi_

**_en otro sitio se encontraba un joven platinado furioso por todo lo que estaba escuchando y decidió interrumpir la conversación cuando Mina le iba a contestar a Joshi que le gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con el_**

_-me encan-pero fue interrumpida por un joven platinado_

_-oye Mina que yo recuerde hoy en la tarde quedaste con las chicas-le dijo Yaten mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-puedo saber que haces aquí Yaten-le pregunto Mina enfadada con los brazos cruzados_

_-si tienes planes me voy Mina,nos vemos otro día-se despidió Joshi y se fue_

_-espera-pero Joshi no la escucho-puedo saber que te pasa amargado me estropeaste mi cita-le grito a Yaten_

_-lo siento por la señorita-le dijo irónicamente- pero ya veo que estabas muy feliz con ese-le dijo Yaten bastante molesto_

_-puedo saber por que te molesta tanto amargado-le grito Mina_

_-a mi no me molesta nada,pero no veo normal en la manera en que te mira parecía que te fuera comer con los ojos-le grito Yaten_

_-ya veo lo que te fastidia es que me miren verdad,por lo menos a alguno le gusto-le grito furiosa_

_-a mi no me fastidia nada y no digas tonterías ese lo que quería era llevarte a la cama-le grito Yaten bastante molesto_

_-y tu que sabes lo que quería el de mi-lo enfrento Mina_

_-por que soy hombre y se lo que queremos y la mayoría quieren llevar a chicas tontas como tu a la cama por una noche-le grito Yaten_

_-eres un imbécil-le dio una cachetada-eso no es cierto el solo quería ir a tomar algo conmigo, y si no te gusta que fuera te aguantas ya que no te tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida-le grito Mina_

_-ya se que no me tienes que dar explicaciones y tampoco las quiero-le grito Yaten_

_-y si no las quieres por que te pones así como un maldito estúpido, no será que estas celoso-le pregunto Mina de forma picara_

_-yo celoso de ti no me hagas reír-se rió Yaten_

_-si no estas celoso por que te pones así-le grito Mina_

_-por que me preocupo por ti maldita sea y no quiero que te hagan daño-le grito Yaten_

_-pues no hace falta que te preocupes por mi yo controlo mi vida-le grito Mina_

_-no te preocupes no pienso volver a preocuparme por ti-le grito Yaten_

**_Mina y Yaten siguieron peleando por un buen rato hasta que Mina salió de la universidad bastante furiosa y cruzo la calle sin mirar,en ese momento Yaten la aparto de la carretera para salvarle la vida y no ser atropellada por un camión_**

_-acaso estas loca, no sabes que hay que mirar antes de cruzar-le gritaba Yaten mientras la sacaba de la carretera_

_-si,lo siento por cruzar sin mirar-decía Mina muy nerviosa_

_-estas bien, estas temblando-le pregunto Yaten mientras le ponía su chaqueta por sus hombros_

_-si,solo estoy un poco asustada,no todo los días una esta apunto de ser atropellada por un camión_

_-no te preocupes ya todo paso y estas a salvo-le dijo Yaten mientras la abrazada_

_-gracias por salvarle la vida Yaten ,si no fuera por ti ese camión me atropellaría-le agradeció Mina_

_-no me tienes nada que agradecer Mina,que te parece si vamos a tomar algo-le pregunto Yaten para animarla_

_-hoy no me apetece, mejor vamos mañana te lo prometo-le dijo Mina a Yaten_

_-esta bien pero es una promesa, mañana vamos a donde tu quieres-le dijo Yaten mientras le echaba una sonrisa_

_-esta bien mañana nos vemos, me acompañas a casa o ya te vas a reunir con los demás-le pregunto Mina_

_-te acompaño a casa,la verdad es que nunca quede con ellos solo fue una excusa para separarte de ese pesado-le dijo Yaten a Mina mientras le pasada su brazo por su espalda_

_-no es un pesado pero no quiero discutir vamos-le dijo Mina a Yaten mientras se iban los dos caminando para su casa_

**_Yaten acababa de dejar a Mina en la puerta de su casa ella lo invito a tomar algo pero el se negó ya que tenía que estar en casa para mirar el contrato de la disquera, después de estar hablando por unos minutos mas Yaten se despidió de Mina diciéndole que se acordara de que mañana tenían una cita, cogió su chaqueta de los hombros de Mina y le dio un beso en la mejilla_**

**_Mina y Yaten habían sentido algo extraño el uno por el otro cuando estuvieron bastante cerca a ambos se le hacía extraño tener una cita juntos sin que hubiera una pelea por el medio. _**

**_Cuando Yaten se fue de la casa de Mina el había quedado bastante pensativo pensando en su amiga la loca como la llama el muchas veces, se le hacía extraño tener una cita con ella, pero no entendía el comportamiento que tuvo el hoy, por que reaccionaría así cuando Mina estaba hablando con ese chico serían celos como le dijo Mina ,cuando llego a su casa se fue a dar una ducha mientras que sus hermanos aun no llegaban._**

**_ cuando Mina entro en su casa había quedado bastante extraña con el comportamiento de Yaten jamás pensó que se comportaría como lo hizo hoy, cuando le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha ella sintió algo extraño por el que ni siquiera ella misma lo puede explicar, se estaría enamorando de su amargado._**

* * *

**_Eran las siete de la tarde en Tokyo y las sailors exteriores se encontraban en su apartamento hablando de su princesa_**

_-as visto algo extraño en tu espejo Michiru-le pregunto Haruka_

_-no Haruka,el espejo no muestra nada_

_-eso es extraño, debemos de proteger a nuestra princesa aunque ella no quiera es nuestra obligación-dijo Haruka_

_-no se preocupen por mi yo estaré bien-dijo una voz que ellas conocían muy bien_

**_Serena se había teletransportado por sorpresa hasta el apartamento de las sailors exteriores para hablar con Setsuna sobre su embarazo ya que ella es la única que le podía decir que es lo que estaba pasando._**

**_Cuando les apareció en el medio del salón a las sailors exteriores, ellas cuatro se habían asustado ya que no se imaginaban que su princesa fuera aparecerles por sorpresa en el medio del salón._**

_-princesa,nos asustaste-dijo Setsuna asustada_

_-lo siento mucho no fue mi intención-dijo Serena apenada-por favor Setsuna no me llames princesa ya te lo e dicho muchas veces-le dijo Serena_

_-no te preocupes Serena no pasa nada, eres nuestra amiga y puedes venir cuando quieras aun que sea por sorpresa-dijo Michiru mientras se reía por su último comentario- a que se debe tu visita-le pregunto_

_-venía hablar con Setsuna algo muy importante-les dijo Serena a las 4 sailors_

_-de que quieres hablar Serena-le pregunto Setsuna aunque ella ya sospechaba lo que le iba a preguntar_

_-me gustaría que fuera en privado por favor espero que no les moleste-les dijo Serena a Haruka,Michiru y Hotaru_

_-no te preocupes Serena, no nos molesta-les dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo_

_-gracias chicas-les dijo Serena a las demás_

**_Serena y Setsuna fueron a la azotea para hablar con mas tranquilidad,ya que lo que le tenía que decir Serena era algo privado y por ahora aun no quería que nadie lo supiera por que lo mas seguro que no la dejasen pelear por su estado, pero la única persona que le puede dar una explicación es la sailor del tiempo y ella será la única que por ahora sepa ese secreto._**

**_Ya estaban las dos en la azotea cuando llegaron se pusieron a contemplar la gran cuidad se veía preciosa desde allí arriba,Serena estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía como empezar la conversación ya que tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera decir la sailor del tiempo_**

_-ahora que estamos solas Serena, de que quieres hablar-le pregunto Setsuna_

_-creo que lo sabes Setsuna, dime que paso en el futuro con la pequeña dama-le pidió una explicación mientras miraba fijamente para ella_

_-la pequeña dama desapareció cuando usted dejo al príncipe-le dijo Setsuna_

_-pero como es posible eso, no entiendo que pasa Setsuna estoy embarazada y Rini sigue sin aparecer en las fotos dime que pasa-le preguntaba casi llorando_

_-lo que pasa Serena no se como te lo decir,ese hijo que esperas no es la pequeña dama-le dijo Setsuna bastante preocupada por la reacción que pueda tener su princesa_

**_Serena se había quedado sin palabras con la información que le dijo Setsuna, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando llevo su mano a su vientre y empezó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte hasta que cayo de rodillas en el suelo,no podía parar de llorar en su mente vinieron otra vez los recuerdos vividos con su hija, con su pequeña dama, con esa niña que para ella era la luz del día y lo mas seguro que ahora no la volvería a ver._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia_**

**_este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga marsromina que hoy va a celebrar su cumple felicidades amiga que lo pases muy bien_**

**_y que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_si ven que tengo algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen no me va a parecer mal_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_también acepto sugerencias_**

**_también acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario me encanto a ver si Darien se aleja de esa bruja y descubre como es realmente,por ahora la pequeña dama esta desaparecida pero al final ya volverá aparecer jeje besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-Marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,serena esta embarazada pero no es la pequeña dama ojala que Darien descubriera como es Kaoli besos amiga_**

**_-vero canedo:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,acertaste Serena esta embarazada pero no es la pequeña dama besos y abrazos _**

**_-Usako-Chiba-T:hola amiga pronto van a cambiar algunas cosas te dejo a Darien pero cuídamelo bien jej besos y abrazos amiga _**

**_-Usagi de chiba:gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos_**

**_-Guest:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,espero que pronto Darien descubra como es kaoli y Serena abra sus ojos besos y abrazos_**

**_-princessqueen: hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos _**


	16. que pasara ahora

**_En el capítulo anterior_**

**_Serena se había quedado sin palabras con la información que le dijo Setsuna, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando llevo su mano a su vientre y empezó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte hasta que cayo de rodillas en el suelo,no podía parar de llorar en su mente vinieron otra vez los recuerdos vividos con su hija, con su pequeña dama, con esa niña que para ella era la luz del día y lo mas seguro que ahora no la volvería a ver._**

**_que pasara ahora?_**

**_Serena se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo de la azotea llorando desconsoladamente por la noticia que le había dado la sailor del tiempo,cuando Setsuna la vio destrozada se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla se sentó a su lado y la abrazo,pero Serena parecía no reaccionar, solo decía por que a ella por que la pequeña dama desapareció de su vida,si esa niña tendría que ser su primera hija._**

**_Después de estar llorando durante un buen tiempo logro calmarse,limpio sus lágrimas y se puse de pie, mientras Setsuna hacía lo mismo y le pregunto por que había ocurrido esto si todos sabíamos que la Neo Reina Serenity iba a tener una niña y esa pequeña sería Rini_**

_-dime por que este hijo que espero no es Rini Setsuna-le pregunto Serena entre lágrimas_

_-por que no puedes cambiar la línia del tiempo Serena,Rini tendría que nacer cuando tu tuvieras 22 años-le dijo Setsuna intentando tranquilizarla_

_-que tontería es esa Setsuna-le grito Serena-tu me dijiste que mi yo futuro solo tuvo una niña y esa pequeña era Rini_

_-eso es cierto Serena, pero tu yo futuro no cometió el mismo error que tu cometiste-le dijo Setsuna a Serena dejandola sorprendida_

_-que quieres decir con eso-le pregunto Serena confundida_

_-piensas que tu y tu yo futuro vivieron lo mismo-le pregunto Setsuna_

_-si-le dijo Serena_

_-estas muy equivocada Serena, tu y tu yo futuro no vivieron lo mismo, si no ellos ya le avisarían del peligro del caos o de otro enemigo que quiso destruir la tierra antes de que ocurriera_

_-pero entonces mi yo futuro no tuvo que luchar como yo-le pregunto Serena sorprendida_

_-ella también tuvo que luchar como luchaste tu por este planeta pero no fueron los mismos enemigos-le dijo Setsuna_

_-entonces eso quiere decir que yo cambie el futuro de la pequeña dama-le pregunto Serena _

_-si Serena, pero aun puede haber una esperanza para que nazca la pequeña dama-le dijo Setsuna-_

_-y cual sería esa esperanza Setsuna-le pregunto Serena desesperada_

_-que usted volvería con el príncipe antes de cumplir los 22 años-le dijo Setsuna_

_-pero el me engaño Setsuna yo no lo podría perdonar-le dijo Serena mientras le salían unas lágrimas por sus ojos_

_-cuando hay amor Serena se perdona todo dale una segunda oportunidad as me caso-le dijo Setsuna mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el hombro de su princesa-y le vas a decir lo de tu embarazado-le pregunto_

_-no,por ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa si no, no me dejaran luchar-le dijo Serena_

_-pero princesa no podemos dejar que ponga en riesgo su vida-le dijo Setsuna preocupada_

_-por favor Setsuna no me llames princesa-le dijo un poco molesta-te pido como favor que no digas nada de mi embarazo sera nuestro secreto si me fallas seras castiga por fallarle a tu princesa-le dijo Serena_

_-no te preocupes Serena sera nuestro secreto,prometo no te fallar-le dijo Setsuna_

**_Setsuna y Serena estuvieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que Serena decidió irse ya que se le hacía tarde y tenía que regresar a Osaka, se despidió de Setsuna diciéndole que no dijera nada y que no se preocupara por ella, que pronto todos se enterarían lo de su embarazo pero por ahora quería que fuese un secreto,después de despedirse cada una fue para su casa._**

* * *

**_Cuando Serena llego a su apartamento no imagino que Molly estaría en su habitación buscando unos apuntes que le hacían falta para la clase,cuando vio a Serena aparecer de la nada se desmayo con el susto que llevo_**

_-Molly-grito Serena desesperada acercándose a su amiga que estaba desmayada en el suelo_

_-Molly por favor reacciona-gritaba Serena desesperada_

**_Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y Molly comenzaba a reaccionar cuando vio a Serena a su lado en un momento se asusto, ella ya sospechaba que su amiga era la famosa sailor moon pero nunca se había imaginado ver a su amiga aparecer de la nada_**

_-Serena como as echo eso-le preguntaba Molly sorprendida_

_-de que hablas-le decía Serena un poco nerviosa_

_-no te hagas la tonta Serena te e visto aparecer de la nada-le digo Molly_

_-creo que alucinas amiga-le decía Serena bastante nerviosa mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su frente_

_-no alucino Serena yo se que me ocultas algo-le decía Molly mientras le agarraba las dos manos a Serena_

_-de que hablas Molly-le decía Serena muy nerviosa_

_-yo se que tu eres la famosa sailor moon-le digo Molly_

_-que dices amiga creo que alucinas yo no soy sailor moon-le decía Serena bastante nerviosa mientras se reía_

_-no me mientas Serena,yo se perfectamente que tu eres sailor moon no me lo niegues-le digo Molly mirándola fijamente_

_-yo no te niego nada Molly,yo creo que estas confundida-le digo Serena mientras empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa por las preguntas de Molly_

_-por favor Serena confía en mi-le suplicaba Molly_

_-no puedo Molly si no tu vida correría peligro-le digo Serena bastante nerviosa_

_-entonces eso quiere decir que eres sailor moon-le digo Molly_

_-yo nunca e dicho eso-digo Serena un poco nerviosa_

_-se que no me lo quieres decir pero te quiero agradecer por las veces que me salvaste la vida-le agradeció Molly mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga_

_-si yo fuera sailor moon no me tendrías que agradecer nada, ya que ella es la sailor del amor y la justicia y jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo a una persona inocente-le dijo Serena a su amiga mientras le echaba una sonrisa_

_-ya lo se Serena, espero que un día confíes en mi y escuche de tu propia boca lo que yo quiero escuchar-le decía Molly mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía de la habitación de Serena_

**_Cuando Molly salió de la habitación de Serena salio un poco triste ya que pensaba que su amiga no confiaba en ella para decirle que era la famosa sailor moon pero lo que no se imagina Molly es que Serena no se lo dijo para no ponerla en peligro,cuando Molly entro en su habitación se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su amiga._**

**_Mientras tanto Serena estaba en su habitación pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Molly hace poco,su amiga sospecha que ella es sailor moon pero Serena no se lo quiso decir,decidió levantarse del suelo y ponerse a mirar unos apuntes de la universidad cuando sonó su celular, era Darien que quería hablar con ella,pero Serena no le respondió no quería hablar con el._**

* * *

**_Ya había amanecido en Osaka y Darien estaba bastante triste necesitaba hablar con su princesa ayer no le quiso responder a sus llamadas y tampoco a sus mensajes así que decidió ir a Osaka hablar con ella personalmente._**

**_ya había llegado al apartamento en donde vive Serena con su amiga Molly,toco la puerta y espero un minuto a que le abrieran, su sorpresa fue cuando abrió la puerta su princesa estaba radiante,llevaba puesto unos jeans blancos ajustados a su cuerpo y un top negro con unas botas de tacón_**

_-buenos días Darien que haces acá-le pregunto Serena sorprendida_

_-vine hablar contigo ya que no me contestes mis mensajes ni respondes mis llamadas-le digo Darien apoyado en la puerta_

_-y no será por que no quiero hablar contigo por que no te vas con Kaoli-le dijo Serena un poco molesta_

_-no empieces Serena,ya te e dicho que fue ella la que me beso_

_-y yo ya te e dicho el otro día que no te creo nada,por que no te vas con ella-le grito Serena_

_-por que ella no me importa Serena,la que me importa eres tu-grito Darien_

_-te lo pensaras antes de andar besándote con esa-le grito Serena con los brazos cruzados_

_-contigo es imposible verdad Serena,no se las veces que te lo explique-grito Darien_

_-no me importa las veces que me lo explicaras-le volvio a gritar Serena pero en ese momento interrumpió Molly_

_-por favor chicos no hagan un escándalo nos van a venir a llamar la atención por vuestros gritos-les riñó Molly_

_-lo sentimos Molly-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-no os preocupeís, por que no pasas Darien-le dijo Molly_

_-no puede pasar-dijo Serena un poco nerviosa-nos tenemos que ir para la universidad_

_-es cierto-dijo Molly-nos vemos otro día Darien-se despidió Molly_

**_Serena y Molly se fueron para la universidad dejando a un Darien triste por no poder arreglar las cosas con su princesa, decidió irse para Tokyo y encerrarse en su apartamento a llorar por su amada._**

* * *

**_mientras tanto camino a la universidad dos chicas iban hablando de lo que paso hace poco en su apartamento con el ex novio de una de ellas_**

_-oye Serena y por que no le dijiste a Darien que va a tener un hijo-le pregunto Molly mientras iban caminando para la universidad_

_-no es el momento-dijo Serena secamente mientras iba pensando en Darien_

_-como no va a ser el momento Serena-la regaño Molly-es mejor que se entere por ti y no por algún amigo_

_-no estoy preparada para decírselo, y la única persona que lo sabe eres tu y Setsuna y se muy bien que ustedes no le dirán nada de mi embarazo-le dijo Serena_

_-quien es Setsuna-pregunto Molly_

_-es una amiga,pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Darien de mi embarazo-le dijo Serena mientras se paraban en la acera y le agarraba sus manos_

_-te lo prometo pero tienes una semana para decirle que estas embarazada,si no yo misma se lo diré te quedo claro-le dijo Molly_

_-si no te preocupes hablare con el muy pronto-le dijo Serena mientras soltaba las manos de su amiga y comenzaban a caminar_

**_Serena y Molly acaban de llegar a la universidad estuvieron hablando un poco con unos compañeros de sus clases hasta que sonó el timbre de que ya era hora de entrar a las clases._**

**_Las chicas entraron a la universidad pero Serena estaba despistada solo pensaba en como decirle a Darien que estaba embarazada y que no era la pequeña dama, tenía miedo que el no quisiese a su hijo por no ser la hija que ellos esperaban tener._**

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas, eran las cuatro de la tarde en Tokyo y una linda joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules se estaba preparando para su cita con su amargado. Llevaba una hora buscando que vestirse hasta que decidió ponerse una mini falda roja con una blusa blanca, y unos zapatos blancos de poco tacón,echo su perfume favorito y le pregunto a Artemis que tal se veía_**

_-te ves preciosa Mina-le dijo Artemis_

_-gracias Artemis-le dijo Mina mientras se mirada en su espejo su lindo conjunto_

_-no puedo creer que tengas una cita con Yaten cuando siempre estabais peleando-le dijo Artemis_

_-a mi también se me hace extraño,pero no es una cita solo es ir a tomar algo con un amigo-le dijo Mina a Artemis mientras se ponía unos pendientes_

_-a eso se le llama cita Mina-le dijo Artemis a su dueña_

_-no digas tonterías Artemis, ya te lo e dicho no es una cita-le dijo Mina mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados_

_-lo que tu digas Mina,ya no voy a pelear mas contigo-dijo resignado-y a que hora viene Yaten-le pregunto_

_-a las cinco de la tarde-le dijo Mina_

**_Ya había pasado una hora y Yaten acababa de llegar a la casa de Mina,cuando fue abrir la puerta y Yaten la vio se quedo sin palabras no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos estaba preciosa,se había quedado sin palabras y lo único que logro decir es que estaba preciosa _**

_-hola Mina te vas hermosa-le digo Yaten aun asombrado_

_-gracias Yaten-le dijo sonrojada-tu también te ves muy bien_

_-nos vamos-le pregunto Yaten_

_-claro pero antes tendremos que saber a donde vamos-le pregunto Mina mientras le echaba una sonrisa_

_-a donde tu quieres tu decides-le dijo Yaten_

_-por que no vamos a dar una vuelta y en el camino decidimos a donde ir-le dijo Mina_

_-me parece bien-le dijo Yaten pasando su brazo por la espalda de Mina_

**_Mina y Yaten se fueron a dar un paseo cuando estaban cerca de una cafetería decidieron entrar a tomar algo mientras hablando de muchas cosas sobre sus vidas, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero ambos se sentían muy bien juntos._**

**_Cuando salieron de la cafetería se agarraron de la mano y fueron a dar otro pasado sin imaginarse lo pasaron por el crown dejando a un grupo de amigos con la boca abierta por la imagen que estaban a ver_**

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el crown había un grupo de amigos que no podían creer lo que estaban a ver sus ojos, pensaron que era una alucinación que hacían esos dos juntos y sobre todo agarrados de la mano si no se soportaban_**

_-chicos creo que estoy soñando pellizcarme para saber si lo que ven mis ojos es real-dijo Rei sorprendida_

_-yo también estoy alucinando-dijo Amy sin poder de parar a mirar Mina y Yaten_

_-yo creo que también estoy soñando que hacen juntos si se odian-dijo Lita sorprendida por ver a Mina y Yaten juntos_

_-yo creo que a noche le voy a pedir una buena explicación a mi hermano-dijo Taiki sorprendido por la visión que veía_

_-yo creo que hicieron una apuesta y están a jugar con nosotros-dijo Seiya sin creer lo que estaba viendo_

_-no creo que hicieran una apuesta pero viniendo de Mina nos podemos esperar cualquiera cosa ya los interrogaremos mas tarde-dijo Rei_

_-yo no creo lo de la apuesta se que mi hermano jamás haría eso-dijo Taiki sorprendido_

_-yo no me voy a quedar a mirar aquí como un tonto vamos a espiarlos-dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba de su sitio_

_-siéntate Seiya-le dijo Amy-es mejor dejarlos estar en su cita romántica_

_-yo pienso igual que mi novia hermano, siéntate a la noche interrogaremos a Yaten-le dijo Taiki calmando a su hermano_

_-yo estoy de acuerdo con Seiya-dijo Rei dejando sorprendidos a todos_

_-te apuntas a espiarlos-le pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa_

_-claro que si Seiya,nos vamos-le dijo Rei mientras ella y Seiya se levantaban de su sitio para ir a espiarlos_

**_Seiya y Rei se fueron del crown dejando a los otros suspirando y esperando que no se metieran en ningún problema por seguirlos._**

**_Ya habían pasado una hora y Rei y Seiya se encontraban espiando a Mina y Yaten que estaban tomando un helado sentados en una banca mientras hablaban pero ninguno de ellos escuchaban lo que decían_**

_-tu escuchas algo Rei-le pregunto Seiya mientras estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol_

_-no Seiya,no se de que hablaran-le dijo Rei de voz baja para que nadie escuchara_

_-serán novios-le pregunto Seiya_

_-yo que se Seiya no soy adivina luego le preguntaremos-le dijo Rei_

* * *

**_Mientras tanto Mina y Yaten estaban a platicar en una banca sin imaginarse que los estaban espiando_**

_-que tal lo estas pasando Mina-le pregunto Yaten mientras comía su helado_

_-muy bien, nunca pensé que tu y yo pudiéramos estar sin pelearnos todo un día-se rió Mina mientras comía su helado_

_-a mi también se me hace extraño que no nos peleamos-le dijo Yaten mientras le echaba una sonrisa_

_-pero por lo menos descubrimos cosas de cada uno increíbles jamás pensé que fueras tímido o que supieras cocinar-le dijo Mina entre risas _

_-si todo el mundo piensa que solo es tímido Taiki pero yo también soy un poco, y yo jamás pensé que tu fueras tan madura por que algunas veces te comportas como una niña pequeña-le dijo Yaten entre risas_

_-bueno soy madura a veces en algunas cosas pero me gusta disfrutar de la vida al máximo-le dijo Mina entre risas-y que te parece si nos vamos para casa ya que se esta anocheciendo-le pregunto Mina_

**_Mina y Yaten decidieron irse del parque en donde estaban pasando el resto de la tarde entre risas y juegos ya que se estaba anocheciendo._**

**_Yaten acompaño a Mina a su casa sin imaginarse que dos personas los estaban siguiendo,cuando llegaron a la casa de Mina el se despidió de ella le dijo que lo había pasado muy bien y que nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien a su lado,Mina le dijo que le gustaría repetirlo y le agradeció el lindo día que tuvieron. Cuando se despidieron Yaten le iba dar un beso en la mejilla pero ni el mismo sabe lo que paso por su mente desvió su beso y se le dio en la boca._**

**_El beso duro hasta que se quedaron sin aire ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar Mina estaba muy nerviosa y Yaten sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar, que le paso para que hiciera eso a caso se estaría enamorando de Mina_**

_-yo lo siento Mina no quise hacer esto-dijo Yaten apenado_

_-no pasa nada-dijo Mina nerviosa-tengo que entrar nos vemos otro día-y se despidió de Yaten déjandolo con la palabra en la boca_

**_Cuando Mina entro en su casa no podía creer lo que había pasado por que acepto el beso de Yaten,no iba a negar que ella había sentido algo por el,pero que sería lo que le estaba pasando se estaría enamorando del._**

**_Yaten aun estaba en la puerta de la casa de Mina esperando si ella salía pero a ver que ella no volvía se fue, no entendía su comportamiento que había pasado por su mente, con esos pensamientos decidió ir a tomar algo a un bar ya que no quería irse para su casa._**

* * *

**_Mientras tanto dos personas estaban escondidas en una callejón no podían creer lo que había pasado aun no creían que ellos pudieran presenciar ese beso algún día y sobre todo entre esos dos, Rei y Seiya habían logrado escapar antes de que los viera Yaten y escondiéndose en un callejón_**

_-viste lo que yo vi-pregunto asombrado Seiya sin poder creer lo que vio_

_-si Seiya estaba a tu lado,y no puedo creer que esos dos se besaran-dijo Rei sorprendida_

_-ni yo menos,quieres ir a dar un paseo-le pregunto Seiya_

_-no puedo,me tengo que ir para el templo si quieres me puedes acompañar-le dijo Rei_

_-esta bien, te acompaño no es plan que vayas tu sola-le dijo Seiya_

**_Seiya acompaño a Rei hasta su casa en el camino fueron hablando de sus cosas,los dos se lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que acababan de llegar al templo_**

_-ya llegamos Seiya,gracias por me acompañar-le dijo Rei con una sonrisa_

_-no me lo tienes que agradecer te acompañaría las veces que fueran necesarias, me lo e pasado muy bien contigo-le dijo Seiya_

_-yo también me lo e pasado muy bien contigo,la verdad me e divertido bastante-le dijo Rei entre risas_

_-y que te parece si un día de estos vamos a dar una vuelta en plan amigos no es una cita-le dijo Seiya a Rei_

_-me encantaría ir contigo a dar una vuelta,pero espero que no me hagas reír tanto como lo hiciste hoy-le dijo Rei_

_-yo espero hacerte reír mucho mas de lo que te hice reír hoy-le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa_

_-bueno Seiya me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero me tengo que ir,gracias otra vez por me acompañar-le agradeció Rei mientras se despedía del y subía las escaleras del templo_

**_Cuando Rei subió las escaleras del templo, Seiya se fue para su casa pensando en la tarde que había pasado con Rei jamás pensó que lo fuera a pasar tan bien con ella,cuando llegó a su apartamento espero a encontrarse con Yaten para que le diera una buena explicación de por que había besado a Mina pero no lo encontró._**

* * *

**_Ya era viernes por la tarde y Darien se encontraba en su apartamento desconsolado y llorando por su princesa, ya había bebido por lo menos una botella de whisky y ya iba a empezar con la segunda cuando se empezó a sentir mal,empezó a tener frío y a sentir que algo dentro de el cambiaba._**

**_Después de un minuto ese frío ya había pasado pero no era Darien las sombras se habían apoderado de su cuerpo para logar solo un próposito,cuando se miro al espejo sus ojos eran negros ya no mostraba felicidad lo único que dijo fue una frase que el jamás diría_**

_-tengo que matar al hijo de la princesa de la luna_

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir_**

**_también le quiero decir que mi cabeza loca esta queriendo juntar a Seiya con Rei que les parece esa pareja?_**

**_pero a Lita no se con quien juntarla,su pareja perfecta es Andrew pero quiero hacer algo distinto que les parecería con Nicolas?_**

**_y que les pareció el capítulo_**

**_que le hará Darien a Serena?_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_también acepto sugerencias_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_- anto belen 01:hola gracias por tu comentario,la historia de las gemelas si que la voy a seguir pero la voy actualizarla cuando termine con esta ya que me quede en blanco,no te pude enviar un correo por que no me dejaste tu dirección, besos y abrazos _**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario si Darien la echo fuera a esa bruja de Kaoli espero que no moleste mucho mas,a mi también Mina y Yaten jeje besos amiga que estés bien._**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga,gracias por tu comentario,me alegra que te gustase la dedicatoria,que estés bien besos y abrazos._**

**_-usagi de Chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario_**

**_-princessqueen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario por ahora el futuro cambio pero pronto volverá todo a la normalidad besos y abrazos_**


	17. Darien atropella a Serena

**_En el capítulo anterior _**

**_Después de un minuto ese frío ya había pasado pero no era Darien las sombras se habían apoderado de su cuerpo para logar solo un próposito,cuando se miro al espejo sus ojos eran negros ya no mostraba felicidad lo único que dijo fue una frase que el jamás diría_**

_-tengo que matar al hijo de la princesa de la luna_

_**Darien atropella a Serena **_

_**Las sombras se habían apoderado del cuerpo de Darien para hacerle daño a la princesa de la luna,ya no era Darien el que estaba en el espejo nada mas era su cuerpo, su mente y su personalidad eran las sombras.**_

_**Con los poderes que le habían dado las sombras cerro sus ojos y pensó en donde podría encontrar la princesa,logro ubicarla en el supermercado número 10,cuando logro ubicarla se rió maliciosamente ya que su plan saldría a la perfección.**_

_**Después de reírse y seguir planeando como acabar con la vida del futuro príncipe, cogió las llaves de su auto y salio rumbo a ese supermercado en donde se encontraba la princesa.**_

* * *

**_Serena se encontraba haciendo las compras para la cena de la noche,cuando paso por la sección de bebes le salió una sonrisa y llevo su mano a su vientre aunque no fuese la pequeña dama tenía ganas de tener a su hijo en brazos._**

**_Cuando termino de hacer las compras necesarias que le pidió su mama, fue a pagar sin imaginarse lo que le pasaría dentro de unos minutos._**

**_Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Serena había salido del supermercado,estaba caminando por la acera cuando de repente se acordó que tenía que comprar pan en la panadería de enfrente,antes de cruzar la calle miro si no venía ningún auto ya que muchos no respectan la senda peatonal,a no ver venir ningún auto cruzo la calle con tranquilidad, pero en ese momento apareció un auto de la nada llevándola por delante._**

* * *

**_Cuando Darien vio cruzar a la princesa se rió maliciosamente su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, salio de donde estaba aparcado y cuando la vio cruzar arranco lo mas rápido posible y la atropello dejándola gravemente herida._**

**_Después de que Darien atropellara a Serena las sombras salieron de su cuerpo dejándolo libre ya que habían logrado lo que querían hacerle daño a la princesa._**

**_Darien estaba en estado de shock que habrá pasado que hacía el en el medio de la calle y sobre todo por que su parabrisas estaba abollado no entendía nada, cuando vio a la gente correr hacia la carretera y ponerse enfrente de el se asusto, salió de su auto y la imagen que vio no le gusto nada_**

_-Serena dios miro que te paso-gritaba Darien mientras se podía de rodillas a su lado para socorrerla_

_-aun pregunta usted que le paso y fue usted quien la atropello-le grito una señora de unos 50 años_

_-eso es imposible yo jamás le haría daño a Serena-le dijo Darien a la señora mientras empezaba a llorar_

_-todo el mundo lo vimos señor,y no fue un accidente si no que fue a proposito por que ni siquiera frenaste y te reíste cuando la atropellaste-le volvió a decir la misma señora_

**_Darien empezó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo el jamás le haría daño a Serena,el no entendía que pasaba por que la gente dice que el le quería hacer daño si el no se acuerda de nada acaso se estaría volviendo loco pensó, lo peor para el viene ahora enfrentarse con la familia Tsukino._**

**_La ambulancia acababa de llegar por Serena mientras Darien estaba de los nervios llorando y preguntándose por que había ocurrido esto, la policía lo interrogo y le pregunto que paso,no podía decirles que no se acordaba de nada si no pensarían que estaba loco y les dijo que no la vio, le hicieron las pruebas de alcoholemia para saber si había consumido alcohol pero le dieron negativo,la policía lo dejo libre ya que no creyeron que fuera a propósito como decía la gente que presencio el accidente,Darien se veía destrozado por lo sucedido solo tendría que pagar una multa en plazo de tres días si no la pagaba iría a la cárcel._**

**_Darien se fue para el hospital en un taxi ya que su auto lo llevo la grúa para arreglarle el parachoques y el parabrisas,cuando llego al hospital aun no llegará la familia Tsukino pero sus nervios se apoderaban mas de el, el padre de Serena va a querer matarlo por atropellar a su niña._**

* * *

**_Cuando llamaron a la familia Tsukino diciéndole que su hija había sido atropellada salieron rápido de su casa para el hospital,Ikuko estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras Kengi la intentaba calmar y decirle que nuestra pequeña estará bien,la mama de Serena deseaba que fuera un sueño y que pronto se pudiera despertar de esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo,pero realmente no era un sueño decidió decirle a Sammy que le enviara un mensaje a Mina diciéndole que Serena había tenido un accidente y que avisara a las demás._**

**_Cuando la familia Tsukino llego al hospital, Ikuko estaba de los nervios preguntando algo sobre su hija le pedían que se calmara pero no podía parar de llorar quería saber que tal estaba su pequeña,Sammy le dijo que allí estaba Darien sentado en unas sillas con la cabeza agachada mientras le corrían unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, la familia Tsukino se acerco a el a preguntarle lo que le paso a su pequeña_**

_-Darien hijo dime por Dios que le paso a mi hija-le preguntaba Ikuko desesperadamente mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-todo fue mi culpa mi maldita culpa-le decía Darien entre lágrimas_

_-por que dices eso Darien-le preguntaba Ikuko a Darien_

_-yo fui el que atropello a Serena-le dijo Darien entre lágrimas dejando a todos sorprendidos_

**_El ambiente era tenso cuando Kengi escucho que Darien había atropellado a su niña estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Ikuko no le dejo le dijo a los dos que solo fue un accidente que son cosas que pasan_**

_-un accidente Ikuko-grito Kengi-yo ya sabía que este malnacido le iba a traer desgracias a mi pequeña-le dijo Kengi a su esposa_

_-lo siento señor Tsukino yo no quería que esto pasara se lo juro-le decía Darien entre lágrimas_

_-no te quiero ver mas al lado de mi hija vete-le grito Kengi_

_-por favor no empiecen otra vez a discutir-los calmo Ikuko- ya te a dicho que fue un accidente se le nota que esta mal por nuestra hija mi amor, déjalo estar aquí nuestra hija es la que tiene que decidir si se queda o no-le dijo Ikuko a su marido_

_-esta bien mi amor, pero ahora si que no voy aceptar esa relación-dijo Kengi molesto mirando para todos_

**_Después de que Kengi dejara las cosas claras, la familia Tsukino y Darien se sentaron en las sillas a esperar alguna noticia de Serena._**

* * *

**_Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron todas al hospital ,allí se encontraban las sailors inners,las exteriores,y también estaban los three lights acompañados de Andrew_**

**_las chicas pidieron explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido ,la familia Tsukino les explico que la habían atropellado, pero cuando le dijeron quien fue no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, mas de una estuvo a punto de matarlo si no fuera por que estaban en un hospital el pobre de Darien ya estaría ingresado en cuidados intensivos por los golpes que le querían dar entre Haruka,Mina y Seiya._**

**_La tensión en el ambiente era muy tensa ninguna hablaba Mina miraba a Darien con odio le dijo que si le pasaba algo a su amiga que no iba haber lugar del planeta en donde se pudiera esconder._**

**_Después de la amenaza de Mina, lo iba amenazar Haruka pero en ese momento llegó el doctor para informarles el estado de salud de Serena_**

_-familiares de la señorita Tsukino-pregunto el doctor_

_-somos nosotros doctor-dijo Ikuko-que tiene nuestra hija-le pregunto_

_-su hija se encuentra fuera de peligro, fue un milagro que se salvaran ambos solo tiene fracturada una pierna y un brazo por el golpe_

_-como que se salvaran ambos-pregunto Ikuko nerviosa_

_-su hija tiene dos mes de embarazo-le dijo el doctor_

_-y el niño esta fuera de peligro-pregunto Setsuna ya que el resto habían quedado en estado de shock con la noticia del doctor_

_-si, fue un milagro que la señorita no perdiera el bebe ya que el golpe fue bastante fuerte-le dijo el doctor_

_-podemos pasar a verla-le pregunto Ikuko _

_-por ahora no,dentro de cinco minutos podrá pasar a verla pero solo usted ,ya que aun sigue en cuidados intensivos por su embarazo y para tenerla mas vigilada-le dijo el doctor a Ikuko_

**_Después de que el doctor se fue todos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido Darien aun se sentía mas culpable estuvo a punto de matar una vida a su pequeña dama, pero lo que no entendía el era si Serena esta embarazada por que la pequeña dama sigue sin aparecer en las fotos,como si le leyeran la mente Setsuna le dijo_**

_-ese niño no es la pequeña dama,luego le explicaré-le dijo Setsuna al oído de Darien_

**_Al escuchar eso Darien no lo podía creer mas tarde le pediría una explicación, pero ahora todos lo estaban a mirar con odio,el padre de Serena estuvo a punto de matarlo y esta vez por embarazar a su niña y a punto de matar a su nieto,Ikuko tuvo que volver intervenir pero no solo lo amenazo el padre de Serena,ya que Mina y Haruka tenían ganas de matarlo por hacerle daño a su princesa y amiga._**

**_Después de que Ikuko calmara el ambiente y le pidiera a Darien que por favor fuera a otro sitio del hospital o a su apartamento ya que ella sabía que si desaparecía de la sala ellos empezarían a golpear a Darien_**

_-por favor hijo, as me caso si no quieres que te pase nada yo se que a mas a mi hija-le dijo Ikuko amablemente pidiéndole que se fuera ya que ella quería ir ver a su hija_

_-yo no me quiero alejar de ella-le dijo Darien mientras le salía una lágrima por sus ojos_

_-por favor hijo, yo quiero ir a verla y se muy bien que cuando me vaya alguno de ellos te van a golpear y el primero va a ser mi marido-le dijo Ikuko a Darien_

_-no te preocupes Ikuko yo estaré bien, pero para que estés mas tranquila iré a tomar un café a la cafetería mientras tu estas con Serena-le dijo Darien a Ikuko_

**_Después de que Ikuko hablo con Darien, el se fue a la cafetería del hospital a tomar un café ,mientras que Ikuko iba a visitar a su hija a la habitación en donde estaba ingresada_**

* * *

**_Serena estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras en sus sueños estaba hablando con su mama, ella le explicaba que le diera _****_una segunda oportunidad al príncipe Endimion ya que su vida corría peligro _**

_-princesa Serena as me caso por favor -le suplicaba la reina Serenity_

_-mama lo siento, yo no pienso volver con el y mucho menos ahora que se que este a punto de perder a mi hijo por su culpa-le dijo la princesa Serena_

_-hija por favor, te estas debilitando y si eso ocurre las sombras se pueden apoderar de tu cuerpo ya que es a ti a quien quieren-le dijo su mama preocupada_

_-lo siento mama, pero no te preocupes por mi no me pasará nada el cristal de plata me protegerá-le dijo la princesa Serena muy segura_

_-hija el cristal de plata uso hoy mucha energía para protegerte a ti y a tu hijo, no creo que la próxima vez que se quieran apoderar de tu cuerpo el cristal fucioné ya que sin el amor de tu príncipe te estas debilitando_

**_Serena quedo sorprendida con las palabras de su madre su vida y la de su hijo correrían peligro si esas sombras entraran en su cuerpo,tenía miedo de que eso ocurriera ya que sabía que si eso pasara la tierra estaría en peligro._**

**_Serena seguía hablando con su mama cuando escucho la voz de Ikuko pidiéndole que despertara que abriera sus lindos ojos, se despidió de su mama y abrió sus ojos para encontrase con Ikuko con su mama en la tierra,le echo una sonrisa y le pidió que no llorara que ella estaba bien_**

_-mi pequeña nos asustaste que tal te encuentras-le pregunta su mama entre lágrimas mientras le agarraba su mano derecha_

_-bien aun que me duele todo-le dijo Serena a su mama echándole una sonrisa_

_-hija te quiero hacer una pregunta,tu sabías que estabas embarazada-le pregunto su mama_

_-si mama,siento por no te lo decir antes-le dijo Serena apenada_

_-pero por que me lo ocultaste hija-le pregunto su mama_

_-por que no sabía como íbais a reaccionar con la noticia del bebe-le dijo Serena apenada_

_-pues quiero que sepas que a mi me encanta que vaya a ser abuela, sera un niño muy consentido-le dijo Ikuko mientras le acariciaba su tripita_

_-gracias por me apoyar mama-le dijo Serena echándole una sonrisa_

_-para eso estamos las mamas Serena,para apoyar a nuestros hijos en las buenas y en las malas-le dijo Ikuko_

_-te quiero mama-le dijo Serena mientras su mama la abrazada-y alguien mas sabe de mi embarazo-le pregunto Serena_

_-si hija,lo saben todos-le dijo su mama_

**_Ikuko le explico a Serena como todos quisieron matar a Darien por lo que paso,Serena se quedo sorprendida no pensó que algunos de sus amigos quisieran matar a su ex-novio por todo lo ocurrido,su mama le pregunto si quería verlo pero Serena se negó,le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver mas en su vida que ella y su hijo estarían bien sin el._**

**_Ikuko se preocupo por esa respuesta no quería que su hija odiara al padre del niño o que no se lo dejase ver, pero sabía que Serena estaba enfadada y era normal le daría un tiempo para que se tranquilizara y después convencería a Serena para que hablara con Darien._**

**_Ikuko se despidió de su hija para dejarla descansar le dijo que pensara bien las cosas que solo fue un accidente,después de darle un beso en su frente salió de la habitación de su hija dejándola dormida, mientras ella se iba a reunir con los demás en la sala de espera._**

* * *

**_I__kuko había llegado a la sala de espera a reunirse con los demás para explicarles como estaba su hija ,todos le empezaron a preguntarle que tal estaba Serena y el bebe,ella les explico todo, le dijo que estaban bien y que Serena tendrá que cuidar su embarazo._**

**_Después de que Ikuko les explicara todo lo ocurrido, las sailors y los three lights se fueron para sus casas, Andrew acompaño a Lita a su casa,mientras que los three lights llevaban a Mina,Rei y Amy para sus respectivas casas._**

* * *

**_Los three lights ya habían dejado a las chicas en su casa Yaten no se pudo despedir de Mina como el lo deseaba pero con la mirada se decían todo le mando un mensaje para decirle que muy pronto se verían a solas ya que tenía algo importante que pedirle._**

**_Cuando Mina vio ese mensaje quedo muy contenta pero a la vez triste, por una parte su cabeza loca le decía que le iba a pedir ser su novia pero por otra parte su cabeza le decía que el solo quería ser su amigo, con esos pensamientos se fue para su cama ya que no estaba de ánimos por todo lo que estaba pasando._**

**_También los que habían quedado eran Seiya y Rei para ir a dar una vuelta un día de estos por ahora no sabían la fecha pero sería muy pronto._**

* * *

**_Mientras tanto Andrew estaba llevando a Lita a su casa cuando llegaron le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a bajarse_**

_-gracias por me traer-le agradeció Lita _

_-no tienes nada que agradecerme lo hago con mucho gusto-le dijo Andrew un poco sonrojado_

_-quieres pasar a tomar algo-le pregunto Lita_

_-no te preocupes otro día, hoy ya es bastante tarde-le dijo Andrew_

_-nos vemos otro día Andrew-se despidió Lita pero el la detuvo_

_-espera,no te vayas-le dijo Andrew mientras la agarraba por un brazo_

_-que pasa Andrew-le pregunto Lita sorprendida_

_-lo que pasa que desde hace un tiempo me_ _gustas y no sabía como decírtelo-le dijo Andrew sonrojado_

_-yo te gusto-le pregunto Lita sorprendida-y que paso con Reika-le pregunto_

_-nos dejamos ya hace un tiempo,pero no quiero hablar del tema quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo-le pregunto Andrew mientras la agarraba por la barbilla_

_-yo Andrew-le decía Lita nerviosa-estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo_

**_Después de esa declaración Andrew se acerco a ella y la beso,en esos dulces labios que lo volvían loco,cuando terminaron con el beso se alejo de ella y le pidió que fuese su novia ella acepto y se dieron un tierno beso para sellar su amor._**

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el hospital Ikuko estaba hablando con Darien,estaba convenciéndolo de que fuera hablar con su hija aunque ella no quiera su madre la obligaría hablar con el. Cuando logro convencerlo y decirle que su hija lo mas seguro que no lo rechace decidió entrar a verla._**

**_ cuando entro en su habitación y la vio acostada y acariciándose su vientre le salieron unas lágrimas, ojala ella lo dejase acariciar así su vientre pero lo mas seguro que no le dejase después de todo lo que paso._**

**_Cuando ella lo vio lo primero que hizo fue rechazarlo le dijo que no lo quería ver y que no le hace falta ni a ella ni a su hijo_**

_-vete Darien no te quiero ver-le gritaba Serena_

_-no me pienso ir Serena, me vas explicar por que me ocultaste que iba a tener un hijo-le pidió una explicación_

_-no te tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida Darien-le grito Serena _

_-soy el padre de tu hijo y tengo derecho a que me expliques-le grito _

_-no tienes derecho a nada, estuviste a punto de matarme a mi y a tu hijo si no fuera por el cristal de plata ninguno de los dos nos salvaríamos-le grito Serena_

_-Serena lo del atropello no se que me paso no se ni como llegue allí te lo juro-le suplicaba Darien _

_-y tu piensas que soy tonta,sabes que te digo te odio Darien Chiba para mi estas muerto vete y no vuelvas mas a mi vida-le dijo Serena echándolo de su habitación_

**_Darien salió destrozado de la habitación de Serena pero lo que mas le dolió fueron sus últimas palabras ella no lo quería volver a ver nunca mas en su vida, buscaría a Kaoli para que le volviera a explicar a Serena lo que paso ese día._**

**_Darien logro ubicar a Kaoli ya que estaba de guardia le explico todo lo que le paso a Serena esperando que ella le ayudara arreglar las cosas con su ex-novia pero lo hizo peor._**

* * *

**_Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kaoli entraba en la habitación de Serena, cuando la vio tan indefensa y durmiendo se rió saco una jeringa de su bolsillo_**

**_y quiso clavarlo en el suero de Serena para provocarle un aborto, pero en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta_**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir._**

**_Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga marsromina por el consejo del bebe de Serena gracias amiga_**

**_al final cambie un poco la historia ya que era que Serena perdiera el bebe pero Rini nacerá mas adelante_**

**_quien les gustaría que fuera el que pareciera por la puerta?_**

**_por los que lean mis otras dos historias el destino nos volvió unir,y una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad las voy a volver actualiza cuando termine con esta historia ya que estamos en los capítulos finales._**

**_y que les pareció este capítulo?_**

**_al final junte a Lita con Andrew que les pareció?_**

**_pero aun falta que yaten se le declare a Mina y juntar a Seiya con Rei_**

**_y nuestra otra pareja Serena y Darien se reconciliarán después de la batalla final _**

**_les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_-Vero canedo:hola gracias por tu comentario pronto se reconciliarán pero después de la batalla final y Kaoli ya las va a pagar besos y abrazos_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario aun faltan algunas cosas para que Serena perdone a Darien,pero eso pasara después de la batalla final,yo también envidio a Mina y ya se me ocurrió una historia de esos dos pero será un Mina/yaten/S y D jeje besos y abrazos amiga que estés bien._**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por tu consejo sería bonito que Rini tuviera un hermano mayor y así no es tan caprichosa ya que no le darán todo a ella ejje besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-princessqueen: hola gracias por tu comentario las sombras se apoderaron de Darien pero ya lo liberaron por que ala que quieren es a Serena besos y abrazos _**

**_-mayilu:hola gracias por tu comentario las sombras salieron por si solas ya que a la que quieren es a Serena besos y abrazos _**

**_-uSAKO-cHIBA-t:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario al final junte a Lita con Andrew y pronto ya juntaré a Rei con Seiya besos y abrazos amiga_**

**_-Usagi de Chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos _**

**_ -anto .belen01:hola gracias por tu comentario al final la junte con Andrew besos y abrazos_**


	18. verdades y nuevos amores

**_En el capítulo anterior _**

**_Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kaoli entraba en la habitación de Serena, cuando la vio tan indefensa y durmiendo se rió saco una jeringa de su bolsillo_**

**_y quiso clavarlo en el suero de Serena para provocarle un aborto, pero en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta _**

**_verdades y nuevos amores _**

**_Kaoli se encontraba en la habitación de Serena intentando meterle mifespristona para hacerle daño y que tuviera un aborto y que Darien sufriera por la perdida de su hijo, pero antes de que ella le pudiera hacer daño entro por la puerta una persona que ella no esperaba ver,cuando el entro en la habitación y vio lo que tenía Kaoli en sus manos se lo saco y la agarro fuertemente del brazo pidiéndole una buena explicación_**

_-me puedes explicar lo que estabas haciendo-le pregunto Darien bastante enfadado_

_-yo.. no estaba haciendo nada-le decía kaoli muy nerviosa y asustada por la mirada de Darien _

_-no me mientas maldita sea, te vi y tengo pruebas de lo que estabas haciendo por que le querías inyectar mifespristona-le grito Darien mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo_

_-por nada, solo que Serena tenía dolor en su brazo y quise darle un antiiflamatorio-le mintió Kaoli _

_-mentira este medicamento sabes tu muy bien que es para provocar un aborto dime por que le querías hacer daño a Serena-le grito Darien mientras la miraba con odio_

_-por que yo te amo Darien y tu solo piensas en esa mocosa, por eso quise provocarle un aborto para que ella te odiase y tu vinieras a mis brazos-le grito Kaoli desesperaba intentando que el la soltase_

**_Darien había quedado sorprendido con las palabras de Kaoli ella lo amaba desde el día que lo conoció, el aun no podía creer lo que _****_estaba escuchando, _****_pero lo peor fue enterarse de unas cuantas verdades que ella le confeso,cuando le dijo todo los planes que utilizo para separarlo de Serena no lo podía creer,la consideraba una buena amiga y ella solo jugo con ellos,en ese momento Darien deseaba que Serena estuviera despierta para escuchar todo lo que le confeso Kaoli pero ella aun seguía durmiendo por los calmantes que le habían dado para el dolor._**

**_Después de todo lo que le confeso Kaoli y de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Serena la saco a patadas de la habitación y la llevo junto al director del hospital para explicarle lo que paso y que hicieran algo al respecto._**

**_Después de hablar con el director y que Darien le explicara lo que paso ,Kaoli fue despedida de su trabajo sin poder volver ejercer la profesión en ese hospital._**

**_Cuando terminaron de hablar con el director, Kaoli se fue enfadada a recoger sus cosas, pero antes de irse le pidió a Darien que la perdonase, pero el le dijo que no la quería volver a ver mas en su vida que lo que hizo no tiene justificación._**

**_Después de todo lo ocurrido con la preocupación Darien fue a ver a Serena a su habitación, se encontraba durmiendo sin imaginarse lo que le estuvo a punto de pasar si el no entrara por esa puerta,decidió decirle a una enfermera que la vigilara ya que tenía miedo que Kaoli volviera y le hiciera daño mientras el se iba acostar al sillón de su consulta._**

* * *

**_Al día siguiente se encontraban ya todas las amigas de Serena en el hospital le habían comprado flores y bombones para que estuviera mas alegre cuando entraron en su habitación la saludaron y le preguntaron que tal se encontraba _**

_-amiga que tal estas-le pregunto la loca de Mina_

_-bien, feliz de que no le pasara nada a mi pequeño-le dijo Serena con una sonrisa_

_-como que tu pequeño Serena todas sabemos que es Rini-le dijo Lita_

_-estáis muy equivocadas chicas este hijo que espero no es Rini-le dijo Serena a las chicas dejándolas sorprendidas_

_-pero como puede ser eso posible-pregunto Amy_

**_Serena les explico a sus sailors por que ese hijo no era Rini ,ellas se sorprendieron y prometieron malcriarlo hasta que naciera la pequeña dama._**

**_Todas se fueron de la habitación de Serena excepto Mina, ya que quería hablar con ella a solas._**

**_Mina le contó a Serena que estaba enamorando de Yaten, cuando su amiga escucho esa confesión no lo podía creer pero se alegro mucho por su amiga y le dijo que cuando se hagan novios que quiere ser la primera persona en saberlo._**

**_Mina le respondió que ella sería la primera persona en saberlo,después de hablar con su amiga se despidió de ella y se fue pasa su casa ya que a la tarde tenía una cita con Yaten._**

**_Cuando Mina salió de la habitación de Serena ella se había quedado dormida por los calmantes que le habían dado hace poco para el dolor que sentía en su pierna por el accidente que tuvo ayer en la tarde._**

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado unas horas y Mina se encontraba en su habitación buscando que vestirse para la cita que tenía hoy en la tarde con Yaten._**

**_Encontró en su armario un lindo conjunto que hacía tiempo que no ponía, cuando se vistió se miro al espejo y estaba preciosa llevaba una falda que le llevaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta azul cielo con unos zapatos negros de poco tacón, cuando termino de alistarse se echo su perfume favorito y se fue para el salón a esperar a Yaten._**

**_Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa de Mina,cuando ella fue abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta fue un ramo de flores y detrás de ese ramo a su lindo Yaten_**

_-este regalo es para la chica mas linda de todo Japón-le dijo Yaten a Mina con con una gran sonrisa_

**_Lo único que pudo hacer Mina fue abrazarlo ya que se había quedado sin palabras,no se imaginaba esa gran sorpresa de parte de su lindo amado, aunque no fueran novios ella se enamoro de el pero tiene miedo que el no sienta lo mismo que ella._**

**_Después de la gran sorpresa de Yaten, se fueron al parque di diversiones a pasar la tarde, pero llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a una pareja de enamorados, quedaron sin palabras jamás pensaron que esos dos terminarían juntos._**

* * *

**_En el parque de diversiones se encontraban Rei y Seiya pasando la tarde,lo que ellos no se imaginan es que no estaban solos ya que otra pareja de enamorados los estaban espiando._**

**_Seiya había invito a Rei a pasar la tarde con el, como le había prometido la última vez que la acompaño a casa, ella había aceptado y lo estaban pasando muy bien juntos._**

**_Lo que no se daban cuenta es que poco a poco iba despertando algo lindo entre ellos dos._**

**_Rei le pregunto a Seiya si seguía sintiendo algo por Serena,pero el le dijo que se dio cuenta que solo era una obsesión que realmente no era amor, estaban a punto de besarse cuando fueron interrumpidos por dos curiosos, ya que Yaten había descubierto hace unos días que Seiya y Rei lo habían espiado y quería una pequeña venganza y disfruto mucho cuando los interrumpió _**

_-pero mira lo que tenemos aquí Mina, a dos par de enamorados demostrando su amor-se reían Mina y Yaten mientras Rei y Seiya tenían ganas de matarlos_

_-puedo saber que les pasa,por que son tan inoportunos estabamos a punto de besarnos-le dijo seiya enfadado_

_-lo siento hermanito-se reía Yaten- solo que quería disfrutar un poco metiendome contigo, miralo como una pequeña venganza por nos espiar a Mina y a mi el otro día-le dijo Yaten mientras agarraba a Mina por la cintura y se reía de su hermano_

_-pero nosotros no los interrumpidos con el beso-le dijo Rei enfadada_

_-cálmate Rei,mi Yaten tiene razón, es una pequeña venganza por ser tan curiosos y el otro día seguirnos-le dijo Mina entre risas_

_-tu Yaten-le dijo Seiya mirándolos con mirada picara-acaso son novios-le pregunto Seiya_

_-no, pero eso puedo cambiar muy pronto-le dijo Yaten a su hermano mientras le echaba una linda sonrisa a Mina_

**_Todos habían quedado sorprendidos con las palabras de Yaten,pero sobre todo Mina ya que estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su Yaten, después de que ellos dos interrumpieran a Seiya y a Rei, se fueran a la noria dejando a la otra pareja sola mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido_**

_-tu hermano es un poco inoportuno no -se quejo Rei_

_-la verdad es peor que eso-se rio Seiya-no puedo creer que nos interrumpiera en la mejor parte-le dijo Seiya haciendo un puvhero mientras se acercaba a sus labios_

_-pero ahora podemos hacerlo ya que se fueron y mas no me importaría besarte delante de tu hermano-le dijo Rei mientras se acercaba mas a sus labios_

**_Y con esas palabras que le dijo Rei,Seiya le dio un lindo beso en sus labios ,ese beso duro hasta que se quedaron sin respiración. Cuando terminaron se miraron uno a otro._**

_-eres preciosa-le dijo seiya acariciándole su mejilla derecha_

_-gracias-le dijo sonrojada-tu también eres muy lindo jamás pensé que le fuera a gustar a un chico_

_-y eso por que-le pregunto Seiya sorprendido- si eres la chica mas preciosa de este parque de atracciones-le dijo Seiya_

_-por que siempre que me gusta un chico se termina enamorando de mis amigas y me rompen el corazón-le dijo Rei apenada-por eso pienso que nadie me quiere que solo me utilizan para juntarse con mis amigas_

_-eso es una tontería-le dijo Seiya- y quiero que sepas que a mi me gustas de verdad, y que tus amigas no me interesan ya te lo e dicho antes, que me di cuenta que Serena era solo una obsesión-le dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba y ella se apoyaba en su pecho_

_-me lo juras-le pregunto Rei mirándolo a sus ojos_

_-te lo juro preciosa quieres ser mi novia-le pregunto Seiya_

_-si Seiya, quiero ser tu novia-le dijo Rei mientras le daba otro beso en sus labios_

**_Después de la declaración de Seiya, pasaron una tarde romántica. Cuando comenzó anochecer la invito a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Tokyo,cuando terminaron de cenar la llevo a su casa y le dio un lindo beso de despedida._**

* * *

**_Mina y Yaten habían pasado una tarde muy alegre, jamás se habían divertido tanto los dos juntos,pero lo mejor fue cuando entraron en la casa del terror con el miedo Mina se agarro al cuello de Yaten apenas lo dejaba respirar cuando le paso el miedo y ella lo miro se besaron eso beso había durado minutos si no fuera por que necesitaban respirar duraría horas,después de ese lindo beso se fueron agarrados a dar un paseo por el parque de atracciones,cuando estaba anocheciendo Yaten la acompaño hasta su casa. _**

**_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mina,Yaten le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella_**

_-Mina tenemos que hablar-le digo Yaten mientras le agarraba una de sus manos_

_-de que quieres hablar-le pregunto Mina un poco nerviosa_

_-de nosotros-le dijo Yaten-desde hace unas semanas me di cuenta que me enamore de ti ,me gustaría estar a tu lado y protegerte siempre, y sobre todo protegerte de los enemigos que quieran destruir la tierra no soportaría que nada malo te pasase-le dijo Yaten acercándose a su rostro_

**_Mina había quedado sin palabras Yaten le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella,aun no lo podía creer_**

_-yo también estoy enamorada de ti Yaten,y no soportaría que nadie te hiciera daño por que te amo mas que a mi vida-le dijo Mina _

_-pero yo te amo mas mi vida-le dijo Yaten acercándose mas a su rostro- promete que siempre vas estar a mi lado_

_-te lo prometo-le dijo Mina- y también te prometo que no me separe de ti nunca por que te amo Yaten_

_-y yo a ti mi princesa-Yaten se puso de rodillas-te gustaría ser la novia de este loco enamorado-le pregunto Yaten_

_-me encantaría Yaten-le dijo Mina mientras el la agarraba por la cintura y le daba un lindo beso en los labios_

**_Después de la declaración de Yaten, ellos dos pasaron la noche juntos solo querían permanecer abrazados y unidos por el resto de sus vidas._**

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado dos meses y Serena ya estaba recuperada de las fracturas de su brazo y de su pierna derecha, ahora ya se le notaba la pancita, ya estaba de cuatro meses de embarazo y se encontraba muy feliz en su habitación mientras acariciaba su tripita, aun no le habían dicho el sexo del bebe pero ella ya sabía que iba a ser un niño, el futuro príncipe de la tierra._**

**_Hoy había quedado con las chicas en el templo ya que era Sábado y no volvía a Osaka hasta el día siguiente, se despidió de su mama y se fue para el templo,estaba caminado cuando le sonó su celular era Darien, pero ella lo rechazo aun no lo había perdonado._**

**_Pero lo peor es que desde que no esta con el príncipe su cristal había perdido todo el resplandor dejándola completamente vulnerable a cualquier peligro._**

**_Serena estaba llegando al templo sin imaginarse todo lo que estaba apunto de suceder, cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta que da al salón de Rei escucho a sus amigas hablar mal de ella allí se encontraban las sailor inners las exteriores y también estaban los three lights, todos la estaban criticando y diciendo que ella no servía para el puesto de princesa y que es la peor amiga que puedan tener y que jamás será una buena reina, se fue llorando para su casa sin imaginarse que las que hablaban no eran sus amigas, eran sus cuerpos pero las mentes de ellas estaban dominadas por las sombras para que la princesa llegase a odiarlas y poder poseerla._**

**_ Cuando la princesa se fue las sombras salieron de los cuerpos de todas las sailors y de los three lights dejándolos desmayados,cuando reaccionaron esperaron por su princesa para la reunión pero ella nunca llegó._**

**_Cuando Serena llegó a su casa se echo a llorar no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado le habían lastimado otra vez, una vez las perdono pero no se imagino que ninguna no la soportara,su celular comenzó a sonar eran sus sailors pero ella rechazo sus llamadas no quería saber de nadie quería estar sola._**

**_Estuvo llorando desconsoladamente,diciendo que odiaba a todos y que prefería estar sola como esta ahora, pero lo que ella no se imaginaba que cada vez iba creciendo mas su odio y que su cuerpo se iba debilitando y dejándolo vulnerable,las sombras comenzaron a rodearla pero ella ni las noto poco a poco fueron introduciéndose en su cuerpo y haciéndola cambiar completamente._**

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores les dejo acá este capítulo ya falta muy poco para el final me quedan unos pocos capí para subirlo ayer pero ayer subí una nueva historia se llama vencer el amor la historia es de nuestros cuatro protagonistas mina Yaten/serena y Darien._**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir _**

**_les gusto las declaraciones de Yaten y Seiya?_**

**_y que pasará ahora con Serena?_**

**_también les quiero decir que no se si la _****_mifespristona es para provocar un aborto busque en internet y me apareció eso que lo vendían en farmacias pero no se si lo hay para inyectar por vena._**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar _**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas_**

**_les quiero agradecer a los rewiews a:_**

**_Nai:hola amiga muchas gracias por tu rewiews la verdad Serena se porta muy mal con Darien pero pronto ya se arreglara todo,y Mina y Yaten por fin ya son novios besos amiga besos y abrazos_**

**_vero canedo:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,Darien descubrió a la bruja esa y la echaron fuera le estuvo bien besos y abrazos._**

**_Usako -Chiba-t:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario espero que pronto Dari y Sere se arreglen mis otras historias tengo pensado cuando termine con esta ya que me quedaran dos capítulos pero no es fijo a lo mejor hago también un epílogo pero aun no se besos y abrazos_**

**_marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario claro que dejo que le des un par de piñas yo haría lo mismo besos amiga_**

**_samantha13:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te guste besos y abrazos._**

**_princessqueen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad sería una pena que lo perdiera por que mi Darien sufriría por esa perdida,besos y abrazos _**

**_alex Aome moon:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario entro Darien y por fin descubrió como es esa bruja realmente un beso_**

**_tsukihimiprincess:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario quien entro fue Darien y descubrió como es realmente Kaoli besos y abrazos_**

**_Usagi de Chiba:hola gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos._**

**_-anto .belen01:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario al final fue Darien besos y abrazos_**

**_besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


	19. el despertar de dark princess

**_En el capítulo anterior_**

**_ Serena estuvo llorando desconsoladamente,diciendo que odiaba a todos y que prefería estar sola como esta ahora, pero lo que ella no se imaginaba que cada vez iba creciendo mas su odio y que su cuerpo se iba debilitando y dejándolo vulnerable,las sombras comenzaron a rodearla pero ella ni las noto poco a poco fueron introduciéndose en su cuerpo y haciéndola cambiar completamente._**

**_El despertar de dark princess _**

_**La sombras se habían apoderado del cuerpo de Serena cambiandola completamente,llevaba un vestido negro estilo al que tenía ella cuando era la princesa de la luna. La luna de su frente había cambiado de color ahora era negra y estaba boca abajo,sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero estaban fríos no mostraba felicidad, solo mostraban odio y venganza.**_

_**Cuando se miro al espejo de su habitación se rió maliciosamente pensando que muy pronto destruiría la tierra y a todo ser vivo que habita en ella para traer la oscuridad.**_

_**Desapareció de su habitación dejando una niebla negra y se fue para la torre de Tokyo a empezar con su plan para destruir la tierra muy pronto desaparecía todo el ser vivo, invocó unas palabras y pronto sucedería el gran desastre.**_

* * *

**_Un joven peligro se encontraba en su habitación extrañando a su princesa,estos dos meses para el fueron los peores de su vida Serena no lo perdonaba y lo que mas le dolía era no poder estar con ella durante su embarazo ella le rechazaba sus llamadas y no le contestaba a sus mensajes estuvo a punto de volverse un alcohólico, pero su amigo Andrew lo ayudo y no dejo que cayese en ese vició,se había dejado de arreglar y lo único que hacía era ir a su trabajo y luego a su casa a llorar por su princesa._**

**_Hoy había decidido ir a visitar a Andrew ya que su amigo estaba de cumpleaños y lo invito pero lo que no podría soportar es si ve a Serena y ella lo vuelve a rechazar._**

**_Cuando llego al crown vio que estaban todos sus amigos excepto su princesa,le pregunto a Mina por Serena pero ella le dijo que no sabe nada de ella y que no responde a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes._**

_-pero como puede ser eso posible-le pregunto Darien preocupado_

_-no lo se Darien ya te lo dije antes no nos responde desde ayer, no se que le pasaría pero estoy muy preocupada por ella-le dijo Mina a Darien bastante preocupada por su amiga_

_-fuistéis a su casa-le preguntó Darien preocupado_

_-si,pero nunca respondió al llamado de su mama por eso estamos tan preocupadas, y si le paso algo-le dijo Mina con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-no te preocupes, no creo que le pasara nada pero voy ir ahora hasta su casa necesito saber lo que paso-le dijo Darien bastante preocupado a Mina mientras se despedía de Andrew y se iba para la casa de Serena_

**_cuando estaba saliendo del crown sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cayo de rodillas en el suelo,cuando sus amigos lo vieron se preocuparan y se acercaron a el para socorrerlo y preguntarle que le paso,el sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de sucederle a la tierra tenía un mal presentimiento._**

**_Después del dolor fuerte que tuvo Darien en su pecho la tierra comenzó a temblar,la gente gritaba desesperádamente y se protegían debajo de las mesas del local,en la televisión del crown habían interrumpido la programación para anunciar que había un fuerte terremoto y que por favor que se protegieran de todo los objetos que le pudieran caer encima._**

**_Después del anunció de la televisión la gente del local comenzó a correr como una loca queriendo salir del crown y poder protegerse del fuerte terremoto,todo estaba siendo un desastre la gente andaba a empujones queriendo salir rápido del crown ya que estaba a punto de derrumbarse._**

**_Cuando todo el mundo logro salir el crown se derrumbo, el lugar favorito de las chicas ahora solo eran escombros._**

* * *

**_Cuando estaban entre los escombros del crown, Michiru había decido sacar su radio para escuchar la programación ya que no tenían una televisión al lado, cuando la encendió anunciaron que el terremoto había sido de una magnitud de 9.8 y duro 7 minutos, el mas potente de la historia de Japón._**

**_La gente estaba corriendo desesperada y llorando por lo sucedido las chicas no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo ,por todo lo que habían lucharon estaba siendo destruido por un gran terremoto, pero lo peor es que Darien cada vez estaba peor ya que el sufría los golpes de la tierra._**

**__****_La chicas decidieron _****__****_ir a mirar los daños causados en Tokyo por el terremoto,mientras los chicos iban detrás de ellas. Andrew y Yaten llevaban a Darien agarrado ya que el apenas podía caminar por el gran dolor que tenía en su pecho._**

**__****_ Mientras iban caminando las chicas se quedaban sin palabras por las imágenes que estaban viendo, edificios que estaban preparados para terremotos estaban destruidos, gente llorando desesperadamente buscando a sus familias entre los escombros, esa imagen fue desastrosa para las sailors que terminaron llorando por esa dura imagen._**

**__****_Pero aun no terminaba todo,lo peor fue cuando anunciaron que había peligro de tsunami en la zona noroeste y en la zona sur este de Japón, se habían quedado destrozadas con esa noticia, se perderían muchas vidas y sobre todo eso sería un dolor muy fuerte para el príncipe de la tierra no sabían se iba a resistir por mucho tiempo._**

___-tenemos que hacer algo-gritaba Michiru-no podemos permitir que muera mas gente_

___-y que podemos hacer Michiru, como vamos a salvar a la gente de la fuerza de la naturaleza-le gritaba Mina desesperada_

___-no se lo que podamos hacer Mina,pero soy la sailor de las profundidades marinas y ____a lo mejor puedo hacer algo al respecto para poder parar el tsunami y salvar vidas-le dijo Michiru a Mina_

___-y como vas hacer para parar dos tsunamis que amenazan a todo Japón-le pregunto Lita_

___-no se, pero algo tenemos que hacer se están perdiendo muchas vidas y no podemos permitirlo-le dijo Michiru_

___-no creo que sean al mismo tiempo-digo Amy-en la radio anunciaron que en la costa noroeste será una hora después del otro tsunami que amenaza la zona suroeste de Japón_

___-entonces podrás hacer algo Michiru- le dijo Haruka esperanzada de que pueda haber una salvación_

___-si creo que si-le dijo Michiru- nos tendremos que telestransportar a la zona noroeste de Japón para impedir ese tsunami_

___-entonces chicos a transformarnos para impedir que se pierdan mas vidas-le dijo Mina a los demás mientras sacaba su pluma de transformación y el resto hacían lo mismo_

**___Ya estaban todos transformados, Andrew se había quedado sin palabras descubrió que las chicas eran las famosas sailors scouts y que los chicos eran los famosos guerreros que habían aparecido hace unos meses para luchar contra el mal,pero no solo había descubierto eso, también descubrió que Darien era tuxido mask y el príncipe de la tierra y por eso ese gran dolor en su pecho._**

**___Ya estaban todas las sailors al lado de los guerreros para empezar con la teletransportación de las sailors el único que no podía ir era Andrew ya que era un simple humano,Lita le dio un beso a su novio y le prometió que muy pronto regresaría a su lado._**

**____****___Andrew les pidió que por favor que se cuidasen y que salvaran a la gente del gran tsunami que amenaza Japón, mientras el se iba a refugiar a las zonas altas por la amenaza del tsunami._**

**____****____****_Después de despedirse de Andrew los demás se teletransportaron hasta la zona noroeste de Japón._**

* * *

**_Cuando las sailors y los guerreros incluidos Darien llegaron a la zona noroeste habían quedado sin palabras estaba peor que Tokyo,los colegios se habían derrumbado, guarderías en donde por suerte a esa hora no había niños ahora solo eran escombros,en donde había casas solo habían escombros,la gente estaba llorando y corriendo desesperada por la alerta del tsunami, las sirenas se escuchaban pidiéndole a la gente que evacuaran a las zonas altas para ponerse a salvo, lo que mas pena les dio fue ver a niños llorar por que sus casas se habían derrumbado o por el simple susto que llevaron._**

**_Neptune estaba mirando para el mar, estaba intranquilo y formando muchas olas se venía venir que muy pronto vendría el tsunami que azotará a la costa noroeste de Japón,se encontraba invocando unas palabras que nadie entendida solo ella para calmar el mar ya que era la sailor de las profundidades marinas y podía calmarlo._**

**_Todas las sailors estaban a mirar para ella para darle fuerzas ella estaba concentrada al lado del mar y con los ojos cerrados invocando otra vez las mismas palabras,sus manos las tenía elevadas hacia el cielo esperando al tsunami,se venía venir una ola de por lo menos unos siete metros con una gran rápidez._**

**_Los demás estaban asustados viendo la gran ola que se acercaba con mucha rápidez a la costa, pensaban que neptune que no lo iba a lograr y que sería el fin para toda la humanidad._**

**_Cuando la ola estaba llegando Neptune abrió sus ojos y puso sus manos al frente del mar invoco unas palabras para calmarlo y que no llegara a destruir todo a su paso,con las palabras de Neptune la ola cada vez iba siendo mas pequeña hasta que el mar volvió a su calma._**

_-lo lograste Neptune-le gritaron todos mientras ella los miraba con una linda sonrisa_

_-si chicos lo logre-dijo Neptune feliz-pero aun no acabo el peligro también hay amenaza en la zona suroeste de Japón tendremos que regresar-les dijo Neptune a los demás mientras volvían hacer la teletransportación de las sailors al lado de los guerreros y tuxido mask_

**_Ya se encontraban en el puerto de la zona suroeste de Japón, Neptune volvió hacer lo mismo dijo esas palabras que nadie entendía y que solamente ella sabía lo que significaban._**

**_Se volvía encontrar frente al mar con los ojos cerrados y concentrada en sus palabras cuando vio venir la ola con mucha rápidez,abrió sus ojos y puso sus manos de frente al mar para pararlo,invoco otra vez esas palabras que solo ella entendía y con esas palabras el mar se fue calmando y poco a poco la gran ola fue desapareciendo y volviendo otra vez el mar a su calma_**

**_-_**_lo volviste a lograr neptune estamos a salvo-le dijeron los demás muy felices por que Neptune pudiera parar la gran ola que destruiría todo a su paso_

_-si chicos-dijo neptune feliz-hemos logrado salvar muchas vidas _

_-sabíamos que lo consiguieras-le dijo Uranus con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba su hombro derecho_

**_las sailors y los guerreros estaban felices por parar el gran tsunami pero lo que no se imaginaban ellos es que no era causado por la fuerza de la naturaleza era causado por dark princess que estaba furiosa por no lograr su cometido,prometió vengarse de esas sailors invocando unas palabras que ella solo entendía y muy pronto habería otro desastre._**

* * *

**_las sailors y los guerreros aun se encontraban en el puerto ayudando a tuxido mask que cada vez estaba peor la tierra seguía sufriendo daños,las aguas volvían estar intranquilas, las chicas se asustaron no podían creer lo que estaba pasando,Neptune cogió su espejo para saber que le estaba pasando al mar pero su visión fue otra._**

_-viste algo malo Neptune-le pregunto Uranus preocupada_

**_ Neptune no respondió estaba en estado de shock había una mujer encima de una torre lo mas posible un enemigo, su vestido era negro no pudo ver quien era, lo único que vio es que tenía una media luna de color negro y que estaba boca abajo_**

_-Neptune que pasa por que no hablas-le preguntaba Venus preocupa_

_-yo..chicas..-dijo nerviosa-veo un enemigo encima de la torre de Tokyo creo que es esa mujer la que esta provocando todo-dijo Neptune asustada_

_-entonces tendremos que ir hasta esa torre a pararla no podemos dejar que siga haciendo mas daño-dijo Uranus enfadada_

_-estoy de acuerdo con Uranus el príncipe cada vez esta peor-dijo Setsuna preocupada_

_-pero...antes... tendremos que buscar a sailor moon estoy preocupado por ella-dijo tuxido mask con la voz entre cortada su salud cada vez iba a peor_

_-no tenemos tiempo de buscarla, nos comunicaremos con ella por el comunicador pero tenemos que ir rápido a esa torre-dijo Uranus preocupa_

_-pero sin sailor moon no podemos hacer nada-dijo Venus preocupada_

_-tendremos que hacer algo sin ella hasta que aparezca ,no quiero pensar mal pero a lo mejor le paso algo malo-dijo Uranus un poco preocupada por la vida de su princesa_

_**Después de las palabras de Uranus todos se fueron para la torre de Tokyo deseando que pronto apareciera sailor moon para combatir contra el mal, pero muy ponto se llevarían una gran sorpresa.**_

* * *

**_Dark princess se encontraba en la torre de Tokyo riéndose de la desgracia de los seres humanos, estaba invocando unas palabras que solo ella conocía muy pronto habería otro terremoto que destruiría por completo Japón, pero cuando estaba empezando con sus planes escucho unas voces que la interrumpieron_**

_-detente villana, no sabemos quien eres pero nosotras las sailors scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia no te permitiremos que sigas destruyendo este mundo-les dijeron toda las sailors scouts_

_-y nosotros tampoco dejaremos que destruyas este mundo por el que tanto hemos luchamos-dijeron los guerreros al lado de tuxido mask que cada vez estaba peor_

**_Dark princess se empezó a reír maliciosamente por las palabras de los guerreros, ella estaba de espaldas a ellos y por eso no la reconocieron pero cuando se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando para ellos todos se sorprendieron por la imagen que estaban viendo_**

_-Serena-dijeron todos sorprendidos por la imagen que estaban viendo,pensaron que sería una pesadilla y que muy pronto despertarían de esa sueño pero lo que estaban viendo era real_

_-no se quien sera esa tal Serena, pero yo soy dark princess la princesa de la luna negra-se presentó dark princess_

**_Habían quedado sin palabras su princesa ahora era su enemigo, que iban hacer no querían luchar contra ella no querían hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, tuxido mask había quedado destrozado cuando vio a su Serena ahora ya no era su princesa,la habían cambiado ahora era su enemigo y era la persona que estaba destruyendo la tierra por la que ella tanto había luchado._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo este capítulo me costo mucho escribirlo y le di muchas vueltas a mi cabeza por favor díganme que le pareció._**

**_muchas gracias por leer y mi historia y por sus rewiews me animan mucho a seguir adelante._**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas y también acepto sugerencias._**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_****_  
_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario ahora Kaoli ya no va a molestarlos mas y fue bonito cuando Yaten le llamo princesa jej besos amiga y gracias por tu consejo besos _**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario a ver si su amor la puede ayudar otra vez y pueda volver a la normalidad besos amiga_**

**_-vero canedo:hola gracias por tu comentario,mi pobre Darien va a sufrir un poco y va a tener que luchar por Serena para volverla a la normalidad besos _**

**_-princessqueen:hola gracias por tu comentario,si por fin Darien descubrió como es esa bruja en realidad,me alegro que te gusten las parejas jeje ahora tendrán que ayudarle a Serena para que vuelva a la normalidad,besos y abrazos_**

**_-Usako-Chiba-T:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,las sombras se metieron en el cuerpo de Serena ahora tendrán que ayudarla y que vuelva a la normalidad besos y abrazos_**

**_-Usagi de Chiba: muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te gusten las parejas que e formado besos_**

**_besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores_**


	20. La batalla final

**_En el capítulo anterior _**

_**Todos habían quedado sin palabras su princesa ahora era su enemigo, que iban hacer no querían luchar contra ella no querían hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, tuxido mask había quedado destrozado cuando vio a su Serena ahora ya no era su princesa,la habían cambiado ahora era su enemigo y era la persona que estaba destruyendo la tierra por la que ella tanto había luchado.**_

**_La batalla final _**

**_Las sailors y los guerreros estaban enfrente de dark princess mirandola fijamente mientras sus cabellos eran movidos por la fuerte brisa que había en esos momentos en Tokyo no podían creer lo que estaban viendo su amiga ,su princesa ahora era su enemigo,que pasaría ahora, moririán todos podrían ellas salvar la tierra sin la ayuda de su princesa podrán hacer algo al respecto esas eran las preguntas de toda las sailors scouts y de los guerreros que seguían mirando a la princesa sin poder moverse por la gran impresión que habían llevado_**

_-puedo saber que tanto me miran es como si vieran un fantasma-se reía maliciosamente dark princess_

_-princesa,por favor dinos que le paso-le pregunto Saturno con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-no se de lo que hablan ya les dije quien soy yo y mi plan es destruir este mundo-dijo dark princess mientras se reía maliciosamente mientras intentaba invocar otra vez las fuerzas malignas_

_-nosotras no lo pemitiremos princesa le ayudaremos a que usted vuelva a la normalidad-le dijo Uranus_

_-ustedes-les dijo a todos mientras los miraba de arriba para abajo riéndose maliciosamente-ustedes no podrán conmigo soy la princesa mas fuerte del universo_

_-no nos subestimes princesa,lucharemos contra usted si es necesario para volverla a la normalidad-le dijo Uranus preparándose para la batalla_

_-estas loca Uranus-la regaño Venus-no podemos luchar contra ella es nuestra princesa y amiga_

_-ella ahora ya no es nuestra princesa,ahora es la princesa de la oscuridad tendremos que luchar contra ella para salvar este mundo y intentar que ella vuelva a la normalidad-le dijo Uranus a las demás pensando en como podrá salvar a su princesa_

_-yo no pienso luchar contra la mujer que amo-decía tuxido mask entre lágrimas-dinos por que haces esto princesa_

_-por venganza y por odio todos me traicionaron y me mintieron juro destruir este mundo poco a poco, y a ustedes como les e dicho antes no podrán conmigo-les dijo dark princess_

_-nadie le mintió princesa quien le hizo eso-le preguntaba Rei_

_-las personas que yo mas quería pero ahora destruire este mundo ya que lo único que hay es falsedad-le dijo dark princess _

_-eso es mentira princesa nadie le mintió todas la queremos-le dijo neptune con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-mentira-le grito dark princess mientras le lanzaba un ataque a Neptune, pero Uranus se puso enfrente de neptune llevando ella de lleno el ataque de dark princess_

_Uranus-grito Neptune-por que hiciste esto dime-le decía neptune entre lágrimas_

_-por que eres mi ..mejor amiga y no podería vivir sin ti-le decía con la voz entre cortada ya que el golpe de la princesa la había dejado demasiado débil_

_-una menos quien quiere ser la siguiente-les decía dark princess-mientras se reía maliciosamente_

_-yo luchare contra usted princesa prometo volverla a la normalidad-le dijo neptune a dark princess, mientras los demás no sabían que hacer-ustedes también lucharan chicas intentaremos no lástimarla pero no podemos permitir que siga haciendo mas daño-les dijo neptune a las sailors_

**_Después de las palabras de neptune, las sailors y los guerreros comenzaron una batalla contra dark princess, ella esquivaba perfectamente sus ataques. Pero los que no tenían tanta suerte eras las sailors y los guerreros, a ellos les costaba mucho protegerse de los ataques de la princesa,algunas sailors ya estaban inconsciente en el suelo mientras que los chicos estaban gravemente heridos._****_  
_**

**_Ya estaban todos inconscientes en el suelo excepto tuxido mask ya que lo habían estado protegiendo. Estaba mirando fijamente para la princesa ,su corazón le dolía por todo lo que estaba sucediendo su amada,su princesa,les estaba haciendo daño a las personas que ella mas quería_**

_-preparado para morir-le dijo dark princess mientras se reía maliciosamente y preparaba otro ataque contra el príncipe de la tierra_

_-no princesa, yo te ayudare y te juro que te volveré a la normalidad-le dijo tuxido mask mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-no me hagas reír y que piensas hacer tu solo, ellos no pudieron conmigo que te hace pensar que tu si que vas a poder-se reía maliciosamente dark princess_

_-no se lo que haré princesa, pero hay que tener fe eso me lo enseño la mujer que mas amo en este mundo y esa eres tu, tu eres mi Serena-le dijo tuxido mask mientras se acercaba a ella pero dark princess lo esquivaba_

_-no digas tonterías yo no soy esa mujer de la que tu hablas, por que no te mueres y me dejas acabar con este mundo-le envió otro ataque pero el logro esquivarlo facílmente_

_-jamas me rendiré te recuperare eso te lo aseguro Serena, tu me enseñaste que cuando hay amor siempre hay una pequeña esperanza-le dijo tuxido mask mientras se iba acercando a ella_

_-El amor,no me hagas reír-se rio dark princess-el amor no existe es solo una tonta palabra que dicen los humanos pero yo les hare ver que el amor es solo un cuento de hadas_

_-no sabes de lo que hablas princesa tu y yo nos amamos y se muy bien que dentro de tu corazón tiene que haber una pequeña luz_

_-no digas tonterías yo no tengo corazón lo único que siento es odio por este mundo y por eso pienso destruir este planeta-le dijo dark princess_

_-no lo hagas princesa, luchaste mucho por este mundo no hagas mas daño-le suplicaba tuxido mask mientras se acercaba a ella_

_-no se de lo que habla yo jamas lucharía por este mundo lo único que quiero es destruirlo y traer la oscuridad-dijo dark princess mientras preparaba otro ataque para tuxido mask_

_-eso es mentira tu luchaste por este mundo diste tu vida y lloraste por mucha gente pero no sabes de lo que hablas por que estas poseida por las sombras y ellas estan manipulando tu mente por favor recapacita vuelve a ser mi Serena-le suplicaba tuxido mask_

_-mentira deja de decir tonterías no te quiero escuchar mas por que no te callas y te mueres y me dejas destruir este maldito planeta-le mando otro ataque pero el logro esquivarlo_

_-no es mentira nada de lo que te e dicho, te recuerdas de esta cajita musical-saco la cajita de su bolsillo y se la enseño-tu me regalaste como símbolo de nuestro amor en el milenio de plata y siempre la tuve guardada dentro de mi corazón_

**_La música de la caja musical comenzó a sonar haciendo que la princesa recordara todos los lindo momentos vividos al lado de su amado,estaba empezando a volver a ser la princesa de la luna llena, pero dentro de su cuerpo las sombras no la dejaban le enseñan imagenes falsas para engañarla y que no creyera en el_**

_-mentira,mentira tu jamás me amaste solo jugaste conmigo-le grito dark princess mientras le enviaba otro ataque pero el lo esquivo_

_-eso no es cierto Serena yo siempre te ame y siempre te voy amar por favor recuerda y vuelve a ser mi princesa-le dijo tuxido mask mientras le estrechaba su mano derecha_

**_Cuando la mano de tuxido mask rozo con la de dark princess una luz blanca comenzó a verse sobre la torre de Tokyo,dark princess había desaparecido su vestido había cambiado de color, ahora era otra vez blanco y la luna de su frente volvía a ser dorada,cuando paso la luz se podía ver a la princesa de la luna un ser brillante e inocente, su miraba volvía a brillar y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría cuando vio al príncipe de la tierra, lo fue abrazar y le pidió perdón por todo lo sucedido ella le perdono y volvieron a ser uno solo._**

**_El cristal de plata comenzó a brillar cuando la princesa se reconcilio con el príncipe de la tierra y volviéndola otra vez a proteger de las sombras que la seguían rodando pero la fuerza del amor logro vencerlas,después de que el cristal de plata volvía a tener todo su resplandor la princesa invoco unas palabras y encerró a las sombras en un cofre y las envió fuera de la tierra a un lugar donde nadie las encontrara y ellas no podrán salir._**

**_Después de encerrar a las sombras y enviarlas fuera de la tierra,la princesa no podía creer lo que veía,sus amigas estaban gravemente heridas y inconscientes en el suelo, comenzó a llorar al lado de sus cuerpos pidiéndoles perdón por todo el daño que les hizo, Darien se sentó a su lado y la tranquilizo le dijo que ella podía hacer algo para curar sus heridas con el poder del cristal de plata._**

**_Después de las palabras de tuxido mask la princesa saco su cristal de plata y salio una luz blanca curando las heridas de las sailors y de los guerreros,ellos poco a poco fueron abriendo sus ojos cuando vieron a la princesa no lo podían creer volvía a ser ella, su amiga y su princesa,cuando se levantaron la fueron abrazar y le dijeron que estaban felices de recuperarla y de tenerla de nuevo a su lado._**

**_La princesa estaba feliz que sus amigas estuvieran bien y las había perdonado sin que ellas lo supieran ya que había descubierto que todo fue causado por las sombras ellas jamás habían hablado mal de ella, pero lo peor venía ahora cuando salieran de la torre ya que ella no se imagina el desastre que ocasiono._**

* * *

**_Ya habían salido de la torre de Tokyo y la princesa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos,comenzó a llorar y cayo al suelo de rodillas gritando por que ,por que hizo esto,estaba desesperada y se sentía culpable lo mas seguro que se perdieron muchas vidas por su culpa_**

_-tranquila princesa estabas poseída y no sabías lo que hacías-le decía venus mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado y intentaba calmarla_

_-moriría mucha gente por mi culpa- decía la princesa llorando, mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a caminar por los escombros de algunos edificios derrumbados_

_-por ahora no sabemos cuantas personas perdieron la vida aun no informaron nada en las noticias de la radio, pero logramos parar el tsunami que amenazaba Japón-le dijo Neptune_

_-gracias chicas por lo menos pararon el tsunami que yo misma provoque me siento tan culpable por todo lo que hice estuve a punto de matar a mas personas-le dijo la princesa a sus sailors mientras le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos_

_-tranquila princesa-la consolo venus-estabas poseída por las sombras, pero lo bueno es que vuelves a ser tu y entre todas podemos volver a reconstruir Japón_

_-estoy de acuerdo con venus princesa-dijo saturno- pero ahora esta usted muy débil y no podrá usar el cristal de plata es mejor que lo hagamos mañana_

_-lo siento chicas,no voy a esperar hasta mañana hoy mismo reconstruire Japón-les dijo la princesa a sus guardianas y a los guerreros_

_-pero puedes morir princesa estas muy débil-le dijo Uranus preocupada por su estado_

_-no se preocupen por mi chicas les prometo que no me pasara nada malo-y les echo una sonrisa a sus guardianas y a su príncipe_

**_Después de tranquilizar a sus guardianas y a su príncipe,la princesa Serena saco su cristal de plata mientras se elevaba hasta el cielo,su vestido cambio convirtiéndola en la neo reina Serenity,invoco unas palabras y del cristal empezó a salir una luz blanca que brillaba por toda la cuidad, le pidió ayuda a sus guardianas y ellas les enviaron los poderes de sus respectivos planetas._**

**_La neo reina Serenity acababa de reconstruir Japón pero con todo el poder que uso se desmayo encima de los brazos de su amado mientras su vestido cambiaba y volvía a ser la princesa Serena_**

_-Serena-decía tuxido mask llorando- por favor abre tus ojos no me dejes no podería vivir sin ti_

_-Serena amiga abre tus ojos no nos abandones-le decía venus entre lágrimas mientras todas estaban llorando por ver a su princesa desmaya en brazos de su amado_

**_Después de tres minutos la princesa comenzaba a despertar cuando su amado y sus amigos la vieron, la abrazaron estaban muy felices de que no le pasara nada malo con todo el poder que uso para reconstruir Japón._**

* * *

**_Ya había pasado una hora y se encontraban en el muelle de Tokyo despidiéndose de las sailors exteriores,Haruka y Michiru regresaban a los Estados Unidos con Hotaru a seguir con sus sueños._**

**_Haruka quería seguir corriendo y ser la mejor corredora de autos y Michiru quería seguir su sueño de ser una gran violinista, mientras que Hotaru segiría estudiando en la mejor escuela,y plut regresaría a las puertas del tiempo_**

_-las vamos echar de menos-le dijo la princesa-cuando se van-le pregunto_

_-nos marchamos hoy ya que no hay peligro y usted esta bien cuidada por el príncipe-le dijo Uranus_

_-por favor no me llamen princesa ya saben que no me gusta-les dijo la princesa_

_-no te preocupes Serena no te llamaremos princesa pero nos tienes que prometer que cuando nazca el príncipe nos llamaras-le dijo Neptune_

_-te lo prometo, el día que nazca las llamare para que vengan a conocer al niño de mis ojos-le dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa a las sailors exteriores_

_-nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir Serena,por favor Darien cuida de ella y también cuida del pequeño príncipe-les dijo plut con una linda sonrisa _

_-haré todos mis esfuerzos por cuidar a las dos personas que mas amo en este mundo-le dijo el príncipe a las sailors exteriores mientras le echaba una linda sonrisa a Serena_

**_Después de las palabras del príncipe las sailors exteriores se fueron mas tranquilas ya que sabían que su princesa quedaría en buenas manos._**

**_Después de despedirse de las sailors exteriores sacaron sus transformaciones y fueron en busca de Andrew a las zonas altas,cuando llegaron y el los vio quedo feliz de que estuvieron vivos y que no les hubiera pasado nada, cuando vio a su novia quedo feliz y le dio un lindo beso en los labios y le dijo que la extraño y que no podría vivir sin ella si algo malo le pasara en esa batalla,Lita se sonrojo y le dio un lindo beso delante de todos sus amigos._**

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado unos meses, hoy era tres de agosto el cumpleaños de Darien pero también era el nacimiento del pequeño Darien,una linda rubia se encontraba en la sala de partos dando a luz y maldiciendo a su novio_**

_-empuja Serena-le decía el doctor_

_-te odio Darien olvídate de tener mas hijos este niño sera el que vas a ver el resto de tu vida no pienso volver a pasar por esto-le gritaba Serena-y olvídate de que tengamos una niña, te odio Darien por que me hiciste esto-le gritaba Serena mientras seguía empujando_

_**Darien no respondía a las amenazas de su novia era doctor y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer en estos casos,así que se quedo callado y le daba fuerzas a su novia para que siguiera empujando mientras ella le agarraba la mano con fuerza y el sufría de dolor **_

_-empuja Serena ya se ve la cabecita del niño-le decía el doctor_

_**Serena seguía empujando y maldiciendo a Darien mientras el le seguía dando fuerzas,después de dos minutos se sentían unos llantos, eran del pequeño Darien que ya había nacido.**_

_**Cuando nació el niño le dejaron a Darien cortar el cordón umbilical. Después de cortar el cordón umbilical una enfermera lo limpio y lo envolvió en una manta de color azul y se lo entrego a su madre.**_

_**Cuando serena lo tuvo en sus brazos empezó a llorar de alegría le dio un beso en su frente mientras le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba feliz que las sombras no le afectaran a su hijo, era un niño precioso su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules como los de su padre.**_

_******Después del parto la llevaron para su habitación allí estaban su familia y amigos esperando por ella,cuando vieron al niño todos se pelaban para ser el primero en cargarlo,Serena y Darien se reían por la imagen que estaban viendo.**_

_-el niño primero lo cargo yo ya que soy su tía Mina y el me lo pidió-le decía Mina a todos mientras lo cargaba_

_-eso es imposible acaba de nacer como te va a pedir que lo cargues, el niño quiere venir con su tía Lita no quiere a su tía Mina-le decía Lita sacándoselo de sus brazos_

_-devuélveme a mi sobrino, el no quiere a la tonta de su tía quiere a la guapa de su tía la diosa del amor-le gritaba Mina mientras intentaba sacárselo_

_-cállense las dos-dijo Seiya-el niño quiere al guapisimo de su tío Seiya a que si pequeño Darien-decía Seiya mientras le sacaba a Lita el niño y lo cargaba el_

_******Empezaron otra vez una pelea pero no contra enemigos si no entre ellos para saber quien cargaba al niño,los padres no podían parar de reírse y los abuelos aun no conocían a su nieto ya que los demás no dejaban que nadie le tocara a su sobrino consentido.**_

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento del pequeño Darien y hoy se celebraba su bautizo pero también la boda de sus padres._**

**_Todo era un caso en la casa Tsukino, Serena se sentía extraña ya que desde que nació el bebe se había mudado a vivir con Darien, pero por la tradición de no poder ver al novio antes de la boda tuvo que volver a su casa._**

**_Serena se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose mientras que Mina le ayuda con el vestido y Rei vestía al pequeño Darien. _**

**_Serena estaba preciosa, su vestido era blanco con escote en forma de corazón en la cintura llevaba un lazo rojo mientras que el pelo lo llevaba ondulado y recogido en una media cola._**

**_Cuando bajaron al salón estaba mama Ikuko esperándolas realmente todas estaban hermosas, Mina llevaba un vestido dorado con escote de corazón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba unos zapatos dorados a juego con el vestido._**

**_Rei también estaba hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con escote en forma de corazón y la espalda descubierta y unos zapatos negros con bastante tacón._**

* * *

**_Ya habían salido todos de la casa Tsukino primero se celebraría la boda y luego el bautizo, en la iglesia se encontraba un joven pelinegro nervioso por su amada ya que tenía que haber llegado hace cinco minutos,pero en ese momento se sintió la música nupcial anunciando que ya había llegado la novia,venía agarrada del brazo de su padre,cuando el se la entrego a Darien le dijo que cuidara a su bien mas preciado._**

**_La boda fue preciosa después de que el sacerdote casara a Darien y a Serena fue el bautizo del pequeño Darien._**

**_Los padrinos estaban al lado de su sobrino y de los padres,Darien y Serena habían decidió que los padrinos fueran Mina y Andrew por el simple juego del papelito y a quien le tocara el papel con su nombre sería la madrina y el padrino del pequeño, ya que siempre habían peleas de quienes serían los padrinos y los padres ya cansados de esas peleas, habían decidió hacer ese juego para que se terminaran de una buena ves por todas y pudieran vivir tranquilos._**

**_Después del bautizo y de la boda se habían ido al salón en donde se celebraría la boda y el bautizo del pequeño,cuando llegaron los novios se sentaron al lado de los padres de Serena y de su pequeño,habían comido mariscos,entrecot y sushi,después de la comida habían llegado los postres un delicioso pastel de fresas con nata y un helado de chocolate._**

**_Ya habían pasado unas hora y los novios bailaron juntos en la pista de baile mientras se proclamaban todo su amor,después de bailar con su amado le toco bailar con su papá se sentía feliz de por fin estar casada con el hombre que ama._**

**_Ya era hora de que la novia tirada el ramo,se subió a un escenario que había en el salón de bodas y se puso de espaldas a las chicas y tiro su ramo que fue a caer a las manos de Mina._**

_-vas a ser la siguiente en casarte Mina-le decía Serena mientras bajaba del escenario y la abrazaba_

_-si amiga,muy pronto seré la señora Kou-decía Mina muy feliz_

_-felicidades Mina-le dijeron Amy,Lita y Rei_

**_Mina estaba muy feliz, cuando su novio la vio la fue abrazar y le dio un lindo beso en sus labios bailaron juntos hasta que llego la noche y ya era hora de irse cada uno para su casa._**

**_todos se habían retirado y se despidieron de los novios deseándole lo mejor y que fueran felices por el resto de sus vidas._**

* * *

**_Los novios se fueron para su casa al lado del mar ya que habían decido no ir de luna de miel ya que no se querían separar del pequeño Darien, la noche de bodas fue perfecta para ellos dos se proclamaron todo su amor durante toda la noche, y se prometieron que al día siguiente irían a dar un paseo al parque número diez con su hijo, en donde muchas veces ellos tenían sus citas y se juraban amor eterno._**

* * *

**_Al día siguiente una linda pareja se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de un templo hablando de los felices que eran y que ninguno de ellos dos podrían vivir el uno sin el otro_**

_-te amo Seiya-le decía Rei mientras le daba un lindo beso en los labios_

_-yo también te amo preciosa y estoy feliz de a ver encontrado al amor de mi vida-le decía con una linda sonrisa_

_-yo también estoy feliz,jamás pensé que me enamoraría tanto como lo estoy de ti-le decía Rei con una linda sonrisa_

_-yo jamás pensé que estaríamos juntos pero ahora que estamos juntos no me quiero separar nunca mas de ti-le decía Seiya a Rei mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

_-te amo Seiya-le decía Rei mientras lo seguía besando_

_-y yo aun te amo mas-le decía Seiya mientras le daba un lindo beso_

**_Esta linda pareja estuvo proclamándose su amor durante horas y juraron amarse por el resto de sus vidas._**

* * *

**_Una linda chica de cabellos azules estaba hablando con su novio sentada en un parque, se estaban a besar y diciéndose todas las palabras bonitas que salían del corazón de ambos_**

_-Taiki, mi vida gracias por me hacer tan feliz-le decía Amy a su novio con una linda sonrisa_

_-no me tienes que dar las gracias preciosa,soy yo el que te tienen que dar las gracias por estar a mi lado-le decía Taiki a su novia mientras la besaba_

_-si que te las tengo que dar y quiero que sepas que estaré siempre a tu lado y jamás te dejaré por que tu eres mi amor el hombre con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días-le decía Amy mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

_-yo también quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y que seas la madre de mis hijos-le decía Taiki a Amy mientras la abrazaba_

_-te amo tanto Taiki-le decía Amy a su novio mientras le daba besos pequeños en sus labios_

_-y yo a ti mi princesa de mercurio-le dijo Taiki a su novia mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios _

**_Esta linda pareja estuvo por horas proclamándose su amor y se fueron a dar un paseo agarrados de las manos y se prometieron amar por el resto de sus vidas._**

* * *

**_Una linda pareja se encontraban dando un paseo por la playa mientras se proclamaban todo su amor,se estaban a mirar uno al otro pero ninguno de los dos hablaba sus miradas ya lo decían todo se amaban y se iban amar siempre_**

_-te amo mi pequeña diosa del amor-le decía Yaten a su novia mientras le daba un lindo beso a su novia, mientras que sus cabellos eran movidos por la brisa del mar_

_-yo también te amo Yaten no podría vivir sin ti-le decía Mina a su novio mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en su cuello_

_-yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti Mina, si algo te pasara me volvería loco-le decía a su novia mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos en su cuello_

_-me prometes una cosa Yaten-le dijo Mina separándose de su abrazo y mirando lo a sus ojos_

_-lo que sea mi pequeña diosa del amor-le dijo Yaten a su novia con una linda sonrisa_

_-por siempre me vas amar-le pregunto Mina a su novio_

_-eso no lo dudes mi princesa,por siempre te voy amar-le dijo Yaten a su novia_

_-te amo mi amor pero tengo que darte una noticia y no se como la tomaras-le dijo Mina a su novio asustandolo ya que ella se había puesto muy nerviosa_

_-no me asustes princesa que pasa es algo malo-le pregunto Yaten asustado por lo que le pueda decir su amada_

_-no es nada malo solo que vamos a ser papás-le dijo Mina a Yaten mientras el se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo elevo a su novia en el aire y le dio muchas vueltas mientras ella le pedía que la soltase ya que se estaba mareando_

_-lo siento mi amor,pero estoy muy feliz con la noticia que me acabas de dar-le dijo Yaten a su novia_

_-enserio que estas feliz-le pregunto Mina_

_-si mi pequeña diosa del amor soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo te amo mi pequeña_

**_Se dieron un tierno beso y prometieron amarse por siempre y para siempre._**

* * *

**_Una linda pareja de enamorados se encontraban sentados en una banca mientras comían unos helados y se proclamaban todo su amor_**

_-te amo tanto Lita-le decía Andrew mientras le daba un beso en los labios_

_-y yo también Andrew desde siempre te e amado-le decía Lita a su novio mientras le __ daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

_-fui un tonto en no me fijar en ti el día que te conocí, ya que eres la chicas mas maravillosa del mundo-le decía Andrew a su novia mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla derecha_

_-pero eso ahora ya no importa,lo que importa es que estamos juntos y yo te prometo que intentaré hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo_

_-es imposible que me hagas el hombre mas feliz del mundo por que ya lo soy y la simple razón es que tu estas a mi lado-le dijo Andrew a su novia mientras le daba un lindo beso_

**_con esas palabras Lita se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, después de tantos años amándolo en secreto ahora por fin estaba a su lado se dieron besos durante horas y se juraron amor eterno._**

* * *

**_Una linda pareja de enamorados se encontraban con su hijo de dos meses en el parque número diez, estaban hablando de toda las cosas que pasaron en sus vidas y que ahora por fin estaban juntos y nadie los separaría_**

_-soy tan feliz a tu lado mi pequeña, gracias por el gran regalo que me diste el día de mi cumpleaños-le decía Darien a su esposa mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en sus labios_

_-yo también soy muy feliz por el gran regalo que me diste, tu y mi hijo son lo mas importante para mi en esta vida-le decía Serena a su esposo mientras se abrazaba mas a el y le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios_

_-te amo tanto Serena a ti y a mi hijo pero me gustaría ver nacer a Rini aunque tu ya no quieres tener mas hijos-le decía Darien a Serena mientras la abrazaba_

_-yo también te amo, la verdad me gustaría ver nacer a Rini pero después de que nazca te operas ya que no quiero llevar mas sorpresas-le dijo Serena a su esposo seriamente mientras los dos comenzaban a reír por la manera en que lo a dicho la rubia_

_-te amo tanto mi princesa y esa noticia de que quieres tener a Rini me a echo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra-le decía Darien a su esposa mientras le daba un lindo beso_

_-jamás le sacaría la luz del día a mi pequeña traviesa y estoy deseando que rápido pasen los años para tenerla a ella también entre mis brazos-le decía Serena a su esposo mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo_

_-que lindo esta verdad, va a ser tan guapo como su papá cuando sea grande va a estar lleno de pretendientas-le decía Darien a su esposa mientras le acariciaba la espalda_

_-de eso nada, mi niño es solo mio y no me lo va a venir a sacar ninguna jovencita a que no mi pequeño Darien-le decía Serena su hijo mientras el niño solo movía sus brazos y sus piernas_

_-creo que vas a ser una mama celosa pobre de mi hijo-le decía Darien a su esposa mientras se reía de ella_

_-oye deja de burlarte de mi,no voy a ser una mama celosa y eso te lo prometo ya veremos cuando a Rini la persigan los chicos que va hacer su papá-le decía Serena a su marido mientras le sacaba la lengua_

_-mejor cambiemos de tema, aun no nació y ya me estas poniendo de malas-le dijo Darien a Serena, un poco molesto ya que pensar que a su hija la seguerían los muchachos lo ponía de malas_

_-a que duele maridito, bueno y en que estábamos-le dijo Serena burlándose de el_

_-déjame pensarlo en esto creo-y le dio un lindo besos en sus dulces labios_

_-te amo tanto mi vida,tu me amas-le pregunto Serena_

_-mas que a mi propia vida-le dijo Darien a su novia abrazándola mientras le daba un lindo beso en los labios _

_-de verdad Darien-le pregunta Serena mientras se abrazaba mas a el_

_-si mi pequeña acaso lo dudas-le pregunto Darien _

_-jamás lo dudaría pero me gustaría saber cuanto me amas-le decía su esposa_

_-te amo mas que a mi propia vida Serena y cada vez que miro las estrellas por la noche siempre pienso en ti por que tu eres la estrella que mas brilla en todo el firmamento_

**_Después de esa linda declaración de amor se dieron un lindo beso en los labios no sabían el tiempo que duro ese beso, para ellos solo fueron segundos ellos querían mas no podían estar separados uno del otro, después de unos minutos se volvieron a besar y sellaron su amor para toda la eternidad_**

* * *

**_Hola mis queridos lectores ya llegamos al final de esta historia, gracias por me seguir desde el principio hasta el final y gracias también por siempre dejarme sus rewiews también les quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos aunque no dejen comentarios muchas gracias por seguirme, quiero que sepan que voy hacer un epilogo y por eso no puse fin les prometo que muy pronto lo subiré._**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme desde siempre gracias a ustedes me anime a escribir y llegue hasta aquí muchas gracias otra vez_**

**_y que les pareció el final les gusto por favor díganme que les pareció_**

**_como les gustaría que fuera el epilogo?_**

**_cual declaración de amor les gusto mas?_**

**_les quiero agradecer a los rewiws a:_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga no te preocupes por el retraso del rewiew, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme desde el principio al final besos amiga que estés bien._**

**_-marsromina:hola amigas gracias por tu apoyo desde siempre y también por tus consejos te lo agradezco besos amiga y que estés bien._**

**_-vero canedo:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme hasta el final pronto haré el epilogo besos y abrazos_**

**_-princees queen:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo espero que te gustara el final pronto haré el epilogo besos y abrazos _**

**_-Usako-chiba-t:hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme también en esta historia muy pronto subiré el epilogo besos y abrazos_**

**_-Usagi de chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y por apoyarme siempre pronto subiré el epilogo_**

**_muchas gracias a todos que me dejan sus reviews y me animan a escribir un beso a todas mis lectoras nos vemos en el epilogo_**

**_besos y abrazos _**


	21. Epílogo

**_Epílogo _**

**_Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que las chicas se habían enfrentado a su princesa para salvar el mundo,por fin podían ser felices y en estos cuatro años sus vidas habían cambiado para mejor._**

**_ Serena y Darien poco después de su boda subieron al trono convirtiéndose en los reyes de Tokyo de cristal,en el futuro su hijo heredaría el reino de la tierra mientras que su otra hija heredaría el reino de la luna._**

**_Las vidas de las chicas también habían cambiado para mejor, Mina se había casado hace cuatro años poco después de decirle a Yaten que estaba embarazada,tienen dos hijas una linda niña de tres años de nombre Akane tiene el color de cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, y una linda niña de dos meses de vida, tiene los ojos y los cabellos iguales al de su padre y su nombre es Ayame._**

**_Rei y Seiya también se habían casado hace tres años eran un matrimonio feliz, hace dos meses le nació su hija Sakuri tiene el color de pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre._**

**_Lita y Andrew también se habían casado hace dos años se habían convertido en un matrimonio envidiable hace tres meses le nació su hija Makoto una linda niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes._**

**_Después de la boda de Lita y Andrew, se casaron Amy y Taiki tienen una linda niña de cuatro meses, tiene el color de pelo de su padre y el color de ojos de su madre su nombre es Yukiko._**

**_La vida de las sailors exteriores también había cambiado Haruka se convirtió en la mejor corredora de autos de los Estados Unidos y Michiru en una famosa violinista._**

**_Hotaru sigue viviendo con Haruka y Michiru pero ya no es tan niña ahora tiene 16 años y ya va en segundo de preparatoria tuvo algún novio a las escondidas de Haruka ya que era demasiado protector con ella._**

**_Setsuna seguía vigilando las puertas del tiempo pero tenía permiso de viajar a la tierra cada dos semanas para no estar siempre en la triste soledad de las puertas del tiempo._**

* * *

**_En el hospital de Tokyo se encontraba una linda joven de veintidós años, sus cabellos eran de oro y sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba en la habitación con su hija en brazos después de dar a luz,estaba feliz de volver a tenerla en sus brazos tenía miedo de no volver a verla_**

_-por fin nació nuestra pequeña mi amor, estoy tan feliz-le decia Darien feliz a su amada mientras le daba un beso en su frente y acariciaba la manito de su hija_

_-si mi vida nuestra princesa ya nació,estoy tan feliz mi vida-decía Serena entre lágrimas-tenía tanto miedo de que no naciera mi amor_

_-pero gracias a que nos reconciliamos mi amor, eso no paso y la volvemos a tener a nuestro lado-le decía Darien a su amada con una linda sonrisa_

_-si mi vida gracias por este regalo sabes que, te amo mas que a mi propia vida-le decía Serena a Darien mientras el le daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

**_Después de estar proclamándose todo su amor y mirar a su hija durante horas le llegaron una visita para conocer a la pequeña princesa de la casa,cuando se abrió la puerta venía el pequeño Darien acompañado de sus abuelos maternos._**

**_ Cuando el pequeño vio a su mama en la cama le pidió a su papá que lo cargara y que lo pusiera encima de la cama al lado de su mama,cuando ya estaba sentado le dio un beso a su hermanita en la frente y después a su mama._**

_-es tan bonita como tu mami-le decía el pequeño Darien mientras le acariciaba la mano a su hermanita_

_-gracias mi amor pero tu sigues siendo el niño mas guapo de mama-le decía su madre mientras le daba besos en la frente a su hijo_

_-te quiero mami,sabes que cuando sea grande voy a cuidar a mi hermanita-le decía el pequeño Darien a su mama mientras la abrazaba_

_-si hijo,acuérdate que tienes que cuidarla también de los muchachos malos que anden detrás de ella-le decía su padre al pequeño_

___-papi te prometo que la cuidare de los chicos malos-le decía el pequeño con una linda sonrisa a su padre _

_-Darien-le regaño Serena-no le digas esas cosas a mi hijo,algún día mi hija se enamorara y tendrá a su familia-le decía Serena a su marido finguiéndo estar molesta_

_-lo siento Serena, pero yo no voy a permitir que ningún hombre se intente aprovechar de mi niña-le decía Darien celoso mientras todos se reían_

_-ahora ya sabes lo que se siente verdad Darien-le decía su suegro riéndose de el y le apoyaba su mano en su hombro derecho_

**_Todos comenzaron a reír por los celos de Darien ya que el ahora entiende como se sentía su suegro cada vez que el iba por su Serena,ahora que es padre ya lo sabe y tiene pensado no permitir que ningún mal muchacho toque a su niña._**

**_Después de pasar una tarde con la familia Chiba Tsukino los padres de Serena se fueron con el pequeño Darien para dejarla descansar ya que estaba cansada del parto,al día siguiente Serena sería dada de alta._**

* * *

**_Una linda pareja se encontraba con su hija de tres anos y su hija de dos meses en el parque,ellos dos estaban proclamándose todo su amor mientras que su hija Akane jugaba con unos niños_**

_-te amo mi diosa del amor-le dijo Yaten a su esposa mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios_

_-y yo a ti mi vida-y le dio un lindo beso en los labios,mientras una linda niña los sacaba de su mundo_

_-mami papi no vos da aco hacer eto-le dijo una linda niña de tres años mientras se acercaba a ellos y ponía cara de asco_

_-claro que no mi pequeña, así es como tu papá le demuestra a tu mama que la ama,pero tu me tienes que prometer que nunca lo vas a hacer-le dijo Yaten a su hija mientras la cargaba en sus brazos_

_-te lo prometo papi eso ta muto asco yo nunca haría eto-le decía su pequeña hija a su padre mientras seguía en sus brazos_

_-eso lo dices ahora mi pequeña ya veremos cuando tengas 14 años si vas a decir lo mismo-le decía su mama mientras se reía por la cara de mala ostia de su marido_

_-eso nunca Mina -grito Yaten-mi niña nunca va hacer esas cosas tan feas ella me lo prometió-le dijo Yaten a su esposa haciéndole los típicos pucheros que hace ella_

_-si claro por que tiene tres años mi amor, ya veremos dentro de unos años ya que va a ser tan linda como su mama-le decía Mina a su marido mientras le echaba una sonrisa y le daba un beso a su hija en la frente_

_-entonces e tener que empezar a preparar la escopeta para espantar a los muchachos de mi pequeño tesoro-le decía Yaten a su esposa mientras seguía con su hija en brazos_

_-sabes que mi vida, tu y Darien podrían hacer un club de papás celosos, pobre de mi hija y pobre de la pequeña dama que padres le fueron a tocar-_

_-oye yo no soy un papá celoso solo me preocupo por mis hijas-se quejo Yaten_

_-si claro lo que tu digas mi amor-se rió Mina-que tal si dejas a Akane a ir a jugar con los niños y tu y yo seguimos en donde lo dejáramos-le decía Mina a su marido con una sonrisa picara_

_-esta bien mi diosa del amor-le dijo Yaten a su esposa mientras bajaba a su hija de los brazos-ve a jugar un poco con los niños mi pequeña-le dijo su papá_

_-vale papi vengo ahota-dijo Akane mientras se iba a jugar con los niños por el parque_

**_Después de que Akane se fue a jugar por el parque con los demás niños,sus padres volvieron a demostrándose todo su amor y prometieron estar juntos por siempre,cuando se estaba anocheciendo se fueron para su casa con sus dos pequeños tesoros._**

* * *

**_Una linda chica estaba barriendo las escaleras del templo, estaba pensando en todos estos años que pasaron y se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo al estar casada con el hombre que mas ama,cuando estaba limpiando sintió unas manos por detrás de su cintura y que le susurraba algo bonito al oído al principio se asusto pero esas manos jamás las confundiría_**

_-Seiya,mi vida me asustaste-le dijo Rei mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba enfrente del_

_-lo siento mi pequeña pero extrañaba tus besos me das uno-le digo Seiya_

_-claro que si mi amor,no me lo tienes que pedir solamente dármelo__-le digo Rei a su marido mientras se acercaba a sus labios y lo beso_

_-y que te parece si le hacemos un hermanito a Sakuri-le decía Seiya mientras le daba besos por su cuello_

_-es muy pronto amor que tal dentro de unos años-le decía Rei a su marido_

_-esta bien mi amor pero podemos ir practicandolo-le decía Seiya a su esposa mientras la besaba desesperadamente_

_-Seiya mi amor como sigas así no me voy a resistir,así que esta quieto que la gente nos puede ver-le decía su esposa intentando separarse de el_

_-entonces que tal si nos vamos para la habitación mi vida-le decía Seiya a su esposa mientras la besaba por el cuello y le acariciaba la espalda_

_-esta bien mi amor déjame dejar a la otra sacerdotista pendiente del templo y ya vamos ahora si mi vida-le dijo Rei a su marido_

**_Después de que Rei fue a hablar con la sacerdotista y dejarla a cargo del templo,se fue con su marido para la habitación,cuando llegaron se proclamaron todo su amor hicieron el amor durante horas, cuando terminaron se abrazaron y prometieron amarse por siempre._**

* * *

**_Un matrimonio se encontraba en el salón de su casa hablando de todo los años vividos y de los años que estuvieron separados antes de ser novios, el le dijo que desde el día que la conoció supo que la amo y a ella le pasaba lo mismo lo amaba aun que el estuviera en otro planeta_**

_-Taiki te amo tanto,soy tan feliz de que no tuvieras que volver a tu planeta-le dijo Amy a su marido mientras se abrazaba a el_

_-yo también te amo Amy, y yo también estoy feliz de no volver a nuestro planeta la princesa consiguió otros guardianes y nos dejo a nosotros quedarnos en la tierra para siempre al lado de nuestras amadas-le dijo Taiki a su esposa mientras le daba un beso en sus labios_

_-ya lo se mi amor, el día que me dijiste que te quedabas en la tierra para siempre fue el día mas feliz de mi vida-le dijo Amy a su esposo mientras le daba un lindo beso en los labios_

_-jamás me podría separar de mi esposa y de la mujer que amo, y por eso la princesa nos dejo quedarnos en la tierra para siempre con nuestros poderes por si algún día nos hacen falta_

_-ese fue un gran detalle de su parte mi amor-le dijo Amy a su marido_

_-si mi vida,siempre se lo voy agradecer y que te parece si mañana vamos a comer al restaurante de Lita y Andrew-le pregunto Taiki_

_-me parece bien mi vida mañana llamaremos para hacer la reserva ,te amo mi vida-le dijo Amy a su marido_

_-yo también te amo mi vida sin ti no sería capaz de vivir-le dijo Taiki a su esposa mientras la besaba y se juraban amor eterno_

**_Después de ese beso decidieron ver una película en el sofá mientras permanecían abrazados,se estaban besando y haciéndose caricias, se amaban y no hacía falta decirlo ya con solo mirarlos ya se les notaba._**

* * *

**_Lita y Andrew se encontraban paseando por el parque número diez después de un día duro de trabajo tenían un restaurante y era uno de los mejores de todo Tokyo,aunque seguían siendo dueños del crown pero casi siempre lo atendía Unazuki_**

_-estoy tan cansada Andrew me duele la espalda-le decía Lita a su esposo mientras iban agarrados de la mano_

_-entonces sera mejor que vayamos para la casa para que descanses no quiero que estés mal-le decía preocupado Andrew_

_-no Andrew,quiero pasear como cuando eramos novios y no teníamos tantas ocupaciones-le decía Lita apenada_

_-esta bien mi amor vamos a pasear pero un poco quiero que descanses,si-le dijo Andrew mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

_-por eso te amo tanto Andrew,siempre te preocupas por mi-le decía Lita a su esposo mientras se abrazaba a el_

_-yo también te amo mi vida y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, si te pasara algo malo no se lo que haría de mi vida-le dijo Andrew a su esposa mientras le daba un lindo beso en sus labios_

**_Después de hablar un poco y de proclamarse todo su amor y jurar amarse por siempre,decidieron ir para su casa a descansar ya que dentro de tres horas tendrían que volver a su trabajo._**

* * *

**_Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde el nacimiento de la pequeña dama hoy era 3 de Agosto el día del cumpleaños de su padre y de su hermano,pero también era el bautizo de la pequeña dama._**

**_Ya se encontraba toda la familia y amigos en las puertas de la iglesia todos estaban muy felices de ver a la gran familia unida,cuando entraron a la iglesia empezaron con la ceremonia los padrinos estaban al lado delos padres._**

**_Los padrinos de la pequeña dama serían Rei y Seiya, pero por suerte de esta vez no hubo ninguna pelea por quienes serían los padrinos de la pequeña._**

**_Cuando terminaron con el bautizo se fueron todo los familiares y los amigos de la familia Chiba Tsukino al salón en donde se celebrarían las tres celebraciones._**

**_Cuando llegaron el salón estaba hermoso las mesas tenían unos manteles blancos a juego con las sillas, había globos, y dos pancartas que ponían feliz cumpleaños para las dos personas mas bellas de este mundo._**

**_Después de una hora habían aparecido las sailors exteriores ellas habían llegado tarde pero estaban invitadas a la gran celebración, le pidieron disculpas a sus majestades por llegar tarde , pero ellos le dijeron que no se preocuparan y también les pidieron que por favor no le llamasen majestades ya que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba que sus amigos los tratasen como reyes._**

**_Ya habían pasado unos minutos y la fiesta cada vez estaba siendo mejor las chicas estaban bailando con sus maridos excepto Serena que estaban a mirar para los dos pequeños que estaban a jugar,de su boca salió una linda sonrisa en ese momento se acerco Setsuna a decirle algo a su oído_**

_-le gusta lo que ve majestad-le decía Setsuna al oído de Serena_

_-Setsuna me asustaste,cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames majestad y si me encanta lo que veo se ven tan lindos juntos-le dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras veía al pequeño Darien jugando con Akane_

_-lo siento Serena-le dijo Setsuna-hacen una linda pareja verdad ya desde pequeños se nota la química que tienen_

_-que quieres decir con eso Setsuna-le pregunto Serena_

_-lo siento Serena no te puedo revelar el futuro-le dijo Setsuna_

_-habla Setsuna para algo soy tu reina-le dijo Serena finguiendo estar molesta_

_-esta bien Serena te lo diré pero tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotras, Akane será la futura reina de la tierra gobernara al lado de tu hijo, ellos se amaran tanto como vos amáis tu y Darien_

_-me dejaste sin palabras Setsuna, jamás me imagine que en un futuro mi hijo y la hija de Mina se enamorían, y me puedes explicar lo que hizo Yaten cuando se entero del noviazgo de su hija-le pregunto Serena_

_-al principio se volvió como un loco quería matar al muchacho que andaba con su niñita ya que ellos dos andaban a las escondidas por la reacción que pudiera tener Yaten,pero cuando se entero que el novio de su hija era Darien acepto esa relación con gusto y dejo sorprendido a su hija y esposa cuando le dijo que aceptaba esa relación ya que sabía que estaría en muy buenas manos-le dijo Setsuna_

_-me alegro que Yaten aceptara esa relación ya que el es tan celoso como Darien o peor-le dijo Serena a Setsuna mientras ellas dos se reían del último comentario de la rubia_

**_Después de la conversación que tuvieron Serena y Setsuna se fueron a bailar a la pista de baile mientras los niños seguían jugando,Serena aun no podía creer que la hija de Mina sería su futura nuera, estaba muy feliz por esa noticia ya que ella adora a esa niña con todo su corazón._**

**_La horas pasaron y era la hora del brindis todos se juntaron alrededor de una mesa y sirvieron el champan, y pidieron los mejores deseos para cada uno y que fueran felices el resto de sus vidas al lado de la persona amada._**

**_*FIN*_**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo el epílogo muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre con esta historia y dejarme siempre sus reviews me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo ya continuar con esta historia hasta el final._**

**_y que les pareció el epílogo?_**

**_les gusto el final?_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_-Nai SD:hola amiga gracias por apoyarme siempre desde el principio hasta el final te quiero amiga_**

**_-marsromina:hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo desde siempre y por los consejos te quiero amiga_**

**_-princeesqueen:hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo un beso grande espero que te gustara el epílogo_**

**_-usako-chiba-t:muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga prometo actualizarla pronto besos _**

**_-vero canedo:hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia un beso enorme_**

**_-max20: hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos_**

**_-anto. belen 01:hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo un beso enorme_**

**_-usagi de chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo también es esta historia un beso enorme_**

**_y muchos mas que siempre me firmaron muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews y por el gran apoyo que me dieron _**

**_se les quiere_**

**_si desean seguirme nos leemos en otras de mis historias_**

**_-vencer el amor_**

**_-el destino nos volvió unir_**

**_-una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad_**

**_muchas gracias otras vez por todo su apoyo un beso enorme_**


End file.
